MINE
by alysef
Summary: Sometimes you want want you want and you have to have it. He has to have her and even if she won't admit it she wants him just as bad.
1. Chapter 1

So because I had to I'm posting this one-shot that has been in my mind for a little bit. I'm proud of myself for banging it out in one afternoon. It came out exactly the way I wanted it so here is my AU Brucas one shot called MINE. It's written in Lucas' POV. I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it. Disclaimer: I own nothing of OTH.

* * *

><p>MINE<p>

I watch her. I know I shouldn't but I do. She's sitting in the quad and laughing at something her friend said and it's like I can't look away. God that laugh does something to me. I want to get up and go over there to talk to her but I know it's pretty much forbidden because she said so. I use to have sol ownership of her, she was fucking MINE. Not anymore. She belongs to him now. Suddenly my narrowed vision on her expands to more than just her beautiful face. I see him now. He's sitting in the chair behind her and he's got his hand on her lower back. It disgusts me that she stays with a cheating asshole like him. She deserves more than that. I wish she knew it. I wish I could show her. It's not till her eyes drift over to me by accident that I realize she could feel me staring. See, that right there is proof that she and I have a connection that no one else has. She's looking at me now, almost with a hint of pity. We both know she's not available but it still doesn't stop me from wanting her. I assume my eyes give away my desires because she is quick to look away. Why won't she just admit she wants me more than that stupid world that has her trapped? I could free her. I could make her feel more alive than she ever has in her entire life. Why won't she let me? I can't take it anymore. I need to be with her right now so we do our usual dance. It's late in the afternoon, so I know she doesn't have any classes till tomorrow. She usually only has her English at eight o'clock and her US history right after at ten o'clock. That's all she has on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. I couldn't be happier that it's Friday though because that means Felix is leaving with his sister Ann with their family and they'll be gone all weekend. That also means she's mine again, that is till Monday. I know her. She'll ignore my calls and texts at first claiming its over and last time was the last time but I know all I have to do is show up at her door and she'll cave. Why? because deep down she knows it's not over. It can never be over. Once upon a time she was ALL mine and not just in the shadows but right out in the light where everyone could see. Not that we cared but there was no sneaking or hiding how I felt. It almost seems like a lifetime ago but it wasn't. I screwed up as usual. I know I drink too much. I know I get too flirty when I do but I also knew where the line was. I knew where mine was anyway. I had no idea I would cross hers before I got to mine. She said she had had enough and that she stopped missing me. What the hell was that 'stopped missing me'? It hurt when she let go. She was supposed to be the one person that didn't tuck tail and run when I was at my worst. For that I hate her sometimes. She's supposed to be sitting in **MY** lap, bushing those soft lips on **MY** neck, and whispering those dirty things she wants me to do to her later in **MY **ear but she's not. She's over there with the dumbest bunch of jocks she could find. Could she be more cliché? To go from a tattooed, cigarette and weed smoking, drug dealing trouble maker to roided out jock boy. Sure we're in college now but It's still pretty damn cliché. She's finally gotten up out of that asshole's lap and **finally** walking away to give me the time alone I so deserve. I know where she's going. I know that she knows I'm watching. I definitely know what she wants. Who am I to begrudge her? The way her hips shift seductively it's almost like a damn band kicked up and started playing this overly sexy beat to match her walk. That's the kind of world we live in. Brooke Davis can drive a man insane to the point where he hears music. I follow her with my eyes for a moment before I look back at the table she just abandoned. That son of a bitch is already all up in some skanks face. Why can't she see he doesn't deserve her? I may not deserve her anymore then he does but at least I want her. I want all of her. The girl he's got giggling now is oblivious to what would happen to her if Brooke came back and saw this. My girl may look like an angel but she is pure evil. That's right. I still call her my girl because that's what she is and ever will be. M-I-N-E. She'll get tired of fighting me and leave this pathetic loser but until then I'll share because the alternative had me ready to pull my hair out, what's left of it anyways. It's buzzed down pretty low because it leaves me more time to do what I want than mess with some fucking style. I laugh a little knowing Felix must look like a total bitch in the mirror in the morning as he sculpts his perfect spikes. Pussy. Brooke needs a real man. A man that can make her scream and moan and forget about the world and all its troubles. That is exactly what I intend to do.

I'm at her apartment across campus relatively quick. I know the short cuts pretty well by now so it cuts down on travel time to MY Pretty Girl. I'm at her door and I can already notice two things: One she's cooking something amazing because it smells fucking awesome. Two, she's got the radio on in the kitchen and she's playing our song. I call it our song because I think it fits us. I wasn't a huge fan of As Tall As Lions but when I heard 'Maybe I'm Just Tired' it was like the words flowed without me saying a word. I know I'm not good enough for her but she loved me anyway. Either she's just thinking about me or she's expecting me. Either way it means less time is needed to coax her into the inevitable. I know and lean against the door frame while I finish the cigarette I started on the way here. I hear her nearing the door and it's almost like my heart stops when I see her. She's already in her black cheer shorts that say DUKE across the back and her white tank top that says WANT IT in blue across the front. It's an attention getter and very true statement because damn if I don't want her right now. Bad. The smirk on my face appears when I see her give me that dimpled smile I think is only for me. She doesn't smile like that when she's with anyone else but me. I can't help that my eyes take in her beauty and it's then I notice her hair is up. It was down just a little while ago and I notice this right away because her neck is exposed. That'll make it easier to get to. Not that I don't lover her long chocolate waves of delight but sometimes I find myself gripping it and tearing it away from her neck so I can kiss that sexy neck of hers. That's a mark in the column that she was expecting me. She backs away from the door and turns back to her kitchen, her ass swaying all the way.

"What smells good" I ask not really caring because the second she's done I'm on her.

"Just making some turkey burgers. You hungry?"

"Not for that. I kind of have a taste for something sweet and sour."

That's what she was to me. In some moments she's sweet. She running her fingers through my hair when my head is in her lap and then she turns sour and pushed me off of her, sending me crashing to the floor.

"Is that your way of referring to me?"

"Maybe."

"Well if it is maybe you should leave."

"You want me to go?"

"Maybe"

Hmm she's always doing that. She loves to twist my words around and use them on me. Little does she know I'm not leaving without a fight. I sit on one of the stools at her bar and watch as she finishes cooking.

"You know that asshole boyfriend of yours if cheating on you."

"I guess that makes us even."

"No. What we do isn't cheating. I love you."

"No you don't, you love what we used to be."

"I love it when you play hard to get."

"And I hate it when you won't take a hint."

Oh boy, here it comes. The brush off. She'll start with the snarky bitchy comments and think that'll drive me so up the wall and piss me off till I want to leave but she knows that shit doesn't work on me anymore.

"What hint is that Pretty girl?" I ask already knowing what she's going to say so instead of hanging on her next words I pull out another cigarette and light it.

"The hint where I don't want you anymore."

"Did you start to feel that before or after I had you pinned in the backseat of my car last week?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

She knows what the fuck I'm talking about. She was at the library finishing a paper when I texted her. I wanted to hook up so I told her I'd meet her and buy her dinner afterwards. By the time I got to the backseat she already had her shirt off and was ripping my belt away and about to break the zipper on my jeans. It was times like those that made me sure she wasn't done with me. About as much as I wasn't done with her.

"Why are you here?"

"I came for the company" I say with a smile as the smoke billows out from my lips. I can see she's looking at them. She does that when she wants to kiss me but isn't ready to admit it yet.

"Is there something on my face Davis because you're looking pretty hard?"

I know I sound smug but she does that to me. She drives me to be this smug and condescending asshole when she wants to put up those damn walls and pretend I mean nothing. I know her like the back of my hand so if she wants to push my buttons I can push them right back.

"When's the last time you shaved scruffy?"

My stubble may not be all that subtle but she thinks it's sexy. She likes it when a man has hair on his body, not like those waxed ken dolls. Like her precious Felix.

I figured I'd reward you. I know how much of a turn on it is for you when my stubble brushes on your skin when I kiss down that stomach and-"

"Stop right there. It's not happening."

"Of course not right now, you're cooking."

"No I mean it's not happening again. You want to be a part of my life fine but the benefits part is done."

"You said that last week, and the week before that, and the month before that."

"Well I mean it this time. NO more Lucas. If that's all you came here for you might as well leave."

"No I came here to try and convince you to leave that pathetic son of a bitch and be my woman again."

"Your woman" her eyebrow kinked and he face displayed a similar smirk like mine.

"Do you have…ANY…idea how much of a turn on it is when you do that?"

"Do what?"

"The eyebrow thing. It's like torture."

"Well you deserve a little torture."

"It'll be more than a little if you stop me from being able to touch that sexy body of yours. Come to think it'll be downright evil."

"Isn't that what you call me anyway, 'the evil bitch that broke your heart'?"

"Yes. If you want to undo the damage all you have to do is dump Felix and say you love me, no scratch that admit you are in love with me."

"That's nice and all but there's one problem with that."

"What's that?"

"I don't love you Lucas."

That's it. I've had enough of this shit. She wants to play this game, fine by me, but she's going to admit she loves me and I mean now. I'm putting the cigarette out like I'm all hurt and about to leave because I want her to not see what's coming. She turns back to her food, satisfied that her admission of non-love sent me running. She was turning off the stove when my arms tighten around her. I had been waiting to taste her all day and now she's was going to give me what I was waiting for. She tried to get out of grasp at first but I simply spun her around and kept a tight grip on her hips.

"Lucas-"

She didn't get a chance to voice those meaningless rebuffs because I claimed her lips for myself. She didn't even put up much of a fight this time because her lips parted as if on command. I could feel her hands run up the length of my arm and lock around my neck, forcing our lips to join together all that much more. I don't know what came over me but I had her ass in my hands and she was being dropped onto her counter top and her legs were being pulled apart so I could get close again. The moans she lets out are like music to my ears. Her hands are behind her now and she's bracing herself on the counter as she leans into me. She tastes like the best dessert ever made, better than any chocolate. All I know is that I have to have her. I back away slowly to pull her tank over her head. It's almost jarring at how much lust is in her hazel eyes. Those eyes always give her away. She does the same with my T-shirt and it joins the growing pile on the floor of her kitchen. I'm back between her legs now and she's got them wrapped around me like a warm blanket to keep out the cold. She's on fire right now as I taste the lust of her tongue. Her arms are back around me again and it's no surprise that when we break for air she moans my name.

"That's right baby. Tell me how bad you want it?"

The thickness of my voice is full of desire and she knows it.

"I hate that I want you."

"You can't help it."

"I can't help it" she said to me almost straining when she said can't.

" I don't want you to. I want you to want me as much as I need you."

Her eyes filled a little with tears but only enough to make her gorgeous eyes glassy and irresistible. I pick her up and carry her back to her bedroom like I have done so many times over the last three months and I fall to the bed with her falling underneath me. She looks almost too sexy under me, right where she belongs. She laid there lightly trailing her fingers along my scruffy jaw as I gaze down at her. Her thumb sweeps across my bottom lip as if to test if this moment is really happening. It is and it only gets better.

"Why can't you admit it" I ask really wanting to know why.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I let you in once and then you hurt me so bad."

"I could promise a lot of things," my eyes drift up to the hair that has gathered on her face and for some reason I have to sweep it away. I want to see her whole face.  
>My eyes are back to hers and I see the hurt. That much is obvious. I didn't treat her right last time. She deserved so much and I was too stupid to realize that till she wasn't mine anymore. I need her to know and feel how deep my feelings run for her, "but I need you to understand that I would wait forever for you. I don't wait for shit. But I would for you. You make me so fucking crazy that I can't think about anything else but you. Do you still feel it?<p>

"I feel it every time you look at me but I can't go back to that Lucas. I won't."

"You don't have to, I'll make you a promise this time. I know I hurt you last time Pretty Girl but it won't be like that if you come back to me. When you some back to me."

"I'm not Lucas."

"You are, slowly you are cause if you weren't we wouldn't be laying here talking."

This is true. Normally we'd get down with the groiny business and I'd be half way to nutting but not this time. She's letting us slow down and talk. She won't normally do that.

"I don't know how else to say it Lucas. I'm not coming back."

"You're already back baby."

I leaned down and kissed her. It might've been a little rough but she gave as good as she got. Her legs are back where they belong and they are pushing my shorts down slowly from my waist. I can already feel her hand smoothing down my chest to my boxers. She won't stop, she never does because as much as she like to tease me she ends up turning herself on even more. Those games come back to bite her in the ass every time. I can taste honey. It's not blatant but noticeable none the less. That's what her mouth tastes like today. Like honey and fuck if it ain't addictive. Her hair is in my hands and to give me the leverage I want I pull her ponytail to the side and arc her head away giving me access to her neck perfectly. She lets me do it like she wants me to do it as bad as I want to. What the hell is wrong with us? Why can't we get it together and just be it for one another. I want that so bad. I could never tell her any of this freely because she'd never let me hear the end of it but if she needs proof of my desire for her this will do. The action of sucking her neck sends chills right down to my soul because she moans to let me know that it drives her crazy. The way she rubs against me is starting to ring that bell that can't be unrung. It starts out slowly as a small vibration till it travels through me till it shakes me down right to my core. It's at that time I'm done with the games. Her shorts are about to be ripped from her body so I pry her legs away from my waist and reach down to pull at the fabric. She too is getting impatient so she she unlocks her lips from me and does a good job and doing away with the shorts and her panties. Normally I'd be upset she took that honor from me but she wants it bad and to be truthful so do I. Enough with the pleasantries and down to business. The urgency I feel in my body won't give me the time to remove my briefs so they simply get pushed down far enough for my hard on to bound out into the sexually charge atmosphere. She's quick to lean back and grab a condom from her night stand and put it on me in record time. Damn she looks sexy putting that condom on me. Even sexier when she looks into my eyes with that mischievous look that tells me this time is going to be fucking fantastic. This would usually be the part where she turns around and lets me fuck her from the back. Something about looking in my eyes makes it hard for her when we're this close but this time she backs up on the bed and lays on her back. I take my rightful place between those flawless thighs and I rest my arms on the bed just over both her shoulders. She's looking at me so focused I almost want to beg her to tell me what's going through her mind but it's useless. She'll tell me when she's ready. I shift my hips letting my erection brush over her folds. I know it's giving her some pleasure because her eyes are fluttering. Not closed but they are fluttering. I decide I've had enough and I sink into her and watch the hazel eyes I love so much roll up behind her eyelids that close when my hips start to propel into a frenzy of thrusts. I know this kind of speed will bring her to her release soon enough but what I want most is for her to let me make love to her. She hates the slow pace so I figure I give her a quick orgasm and then I can sneak a slow fuck in after. To my surprise she puts her hands on my ass which slow my pace.

"Slow down" she pants out in that raspy voice that has me hypnotized. So I do as she says. I slow down because she wants it and I want it more. Her hips are starting to move with mine and that tells me this is the desired speed. She didn't want to be fucked this time and she lets me know that with a simple utterance of those two words. I'm starting to lose my train of thought as my ringing gets harder and harder. I can hear her through my cloud of bliss that she's getting close. Next I can feel as her teeth sink into my shoulder. I'm sure I grunted because she giggles a little at me. She always thought it was funny when she could hurt me during sex because I can't do shit about it. The arms I had over her shoulder fine refuge from the quake that's about to rip through both of us. One arm outstretches out to the side while the other grabs her pony tail again and pulls it back so she can look in my eyes. I'm staring down at the most yearned for sight ever. She's managed to force open her eyes and she's looking at me with all the love she has just like she used to. I can't help the words that find their way out of my mind.

"Leave him."

I breathed it out so quickly I didn't have time to censor let alone prime myself for what she said after.

"Ok."

I let it stay in the forward parts of my mind but off to the side as I finished her off. Her orgasm is like the best reward I could ask for. It's for her and for me because I feel her walls clamp down so hard that it almost pushes me out. Knowing this is how she is when she cums I'm ready so I'm pushed in as far as her body will let me go in and I stay there making short strokes, not even taking myself half way out. Her mouth is open as she cries out in passion. I can't help wanting to kiss her when I see this so instead I line my mouth up to hers and it's as if we are sharing the same breath as she pants to regain herself. Her mouth opens mine does too. Her lips close a little, so do mine. It's like one of those moments when you just know. What It is you know only two people who are in love know; that this is it. I'm not done just yet so I pick up the pace again, not too fast but fast enough to build it back up so I can nut too. It doesn't take long before I feel it almost boiling over and Even though my eyes are shut now I can feel her watching me. I have to bite my entire bottom lip to hold onto this feeling when I feel her brush her fingers over my face. She watching me and waiting for me to cum but she's also waiting for something else. It's not till I let out a quick 'I'm about to cum' that she says it.

"I want you back."

It was the last thing I expected but the one thing I hoped for. My release is like a bon fire out of control and the shots that spill out from me keep coming and my groans with each one tip her off that it must be a lot. Once the last one shot into her is done and my cock twitches in her I finally have the courage to open my eyes and look at her. She's smiling like that cat that swallowed two canaries. I lean down to kiss her softly to let her know I heard her.

"You can't have something back that you never lost."

She's smiling again and it's one of those times when you don't want the moment to end but it does when we hear banging on her door. It's a little too heavy to be Rachel or Peyton.

"It's probably Felix."

"You want me to get it?"

"No I got it."

As she slips from underneath me I notice the huge fucking hickey on her neck I know he'll see the minute she opens the door so I decided to get up and go to the door with her. I get on the outside of the door so he won't see me but she'll see me. She opens the door and sure enough it's that prick. I can smell the foreign perfume on him so I know she must which I can tell she does when he tries to take a step inside and she pushes him in the chest to stop him. I wink at her which I know she catches from the blush that appears on her gorgeous face.

"Felix listen-"

"What the fuck Brooke?"

Out of habit I clench my fists ready to round that door and beat the shit out of this asshole if he raises his voice to her again but she cuts me off with her usual bitchy tone. She's about to tear Felix a new one.

"What the hell? I should be asking you the same thing you pathetic pussy. Is that Bevin's perfume I smell, oh yeah it is. I know it is because I bought it for that whore on her birthday last week. So here's what the hell Felix."

She reaches behind the door to me and grabs my hand and pulls me do her. Our lips crash together like waves on a hot sandy shore and when that happens, I pretty much tune everything else out. The only thing I can do is give a parting shot before I leave him looking stupid on her door step. I pull myself away from her and look that punk in the eyes.

"She's mine now asshole."

I feel her snuggle into my side and I slam the door to finish my point before I go back to kissing her. It's not long before I sweep her back into my arms and carry her back to her room to just hold her for a while till the moment strikes me again. On the way back she surprises me again.

"I love you Lucas Scott."

"I love you more Brooke Davis."

* * *

><p>Awwwww such sweet I love yous that it almost gave me a cavity. So that's it folks. If you feel like reviewing and leaving your comments feel free.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so the response to MINE was good which means because I'm a softy with a problem with saying no and it's a holiday in the states here is the Prologue. I decided to make this a four shot. This chapter is in Brooke's POV. The next isn't exactly thought of and it might take a while but it part will probably be third person after this or maybe not I haven't decided. All I can say is that I am so wishy washy that I may even decided to continue it at a later time so foreworn to put it on alert at least. So For those who asked for it I felt it only fair to give you a super long chapter so here it is guys. ENJOY! (I own nothing as usual)

* * *

><p>"<em>Waiting around for what you want never works out. You have to go out and get it. Otherwise you'll always be waiting."<em>

_-Alyse _

* * *

><p>I fucking hate these kinds of parties. All the people around here do is drink, fuck and drink some more. It's sad really. All these lost souls desperate to make a connection when all they do is dig themselves deeper into a hole they'll never get out of. Funny thing is most of them won't want to. I know how the game is played, I enjoy it at times. That's why I'm at this party wearing this red romper with black stripes (vertical of course) and my black peep toe pumps that strap around my ankle. These sons of bitches hurt like hell but they make me look hot. I know I can walk into any room here and get the desired attention but I know in the back of my mind it's not what I really want. Back in high school the drunken slut routine played out for me and I had hoped when I came to Duke that I could start over. I really wanted to but somehow a cheerleader is always just that. A cheerleader and nothing more. She's not expected to be deep or philosophical. Just dumb, bitchy and easy. I'm ashamed to admit that I play the part well but with reservations. Those cracks must be showing because as soon as I exit out from the kitchen with a drink I feel someone watching me. Do they know how much I hate what I am becoming yet again? Can they tell I loathe the people that surround me in the sea of repressed morality? I scan the room as I make my way back over to my roommate Rachel and it doesn't take me long to notice him. I've seen him around back at Tree Hill. He looks a lot hotter than I remember though. He's not smiling or frowning or giving off any spectrum of emotion. He's just watching me. It's a little unnerving so it only seems like a good reflex to look away. Damn I need a joint. I was supposed to be quitting but that's easier said than done. I feel like only the stickiest of bud could calm my nerves. I'm sure Rachel has some as usual so I look for her and spot the red head easily. While I walk I still feel those eyes. Those haunting blue eyes that study me. Shouldn't I be afraid? No it's not a creepy vibe I get, more so a vibe that might get me in trouble by the end of the night because if I know myself I know how I gravitate to bad boys. He looks like he defines the title from his tattoos to the way he held his cigarette.<p>

"Rachel I need to get high."

"What else is new skank."

"Not a damn thing so hand it over."

"Hand what over?"

She thinks she's being funny but it only seems to add to my growing hostility. Rachel's not like me. She hates the fake world I live in and lives just outside it's borders and lives free just like I want to.

"Rachel I swear to god-"

"Chill B don't go PMS'n on me. I don't have any but my guy is here" she says as she turns around to give her attention to this guy that looks like a Calvin Klein model. I notice she's not in any hurry.

"Well" I spit out impatiently.

"Well what?"

"Are you gonna go get it?"

"No, what the hell do I look like your drug dealer. Go get it yourself. He's right over there."

She points in the direction of the couches and to my surprise those same blue eyes that had been watching me belong to the same guy that holds the key to my sanity. He's still looking and Rachel waves and then not so subtly pushes me in his direction. She holds up two fingers to let him know she wants two dimes and he nods. He then focuses his attention back on me and then I swear I heard porno music kick in when I saw the way he licked his lips. His eyes were memorizing and the way he walked to me suggested he was no boy but a full on man. Now I would be remiss if I didn't check out the three main things; One- his face which was more than adequate, Two- his shoes which suggest that he would be more than adequate in other areas and then finally, Three- A glance around the room to see who's watching him go. Usually it's the girlfriend if he had one. Somehow these girls have some kind of internal alarm that goes off when their man is approaching me with less than chaste intentions. It's usually a sure fire way to spot if he's attached and crazy girlfriend is a problem I'm not in the mood to deal with tonight. Problem with this time was he had at least five girls watching him like a hawk. Uh oh. He was a bad boy alright. Just my type it seems now. He makes it over to me and slides his hand down my arm as he leans in to my ear. I can barely pay attention to anything because the soft and delicate strokes he' runs up and down my arm sends me into a fog. How the hell can he do that? I just met him. Technically I haven't met him yet but damn if he doesn't already have some kind of power over me. No wonder the five girls, now scowling, are watching his every move. The only thing I caught was when he said 'upstairs'. I feel his fingers interlock with mine and then he leads me away to the stairs that lead to the second floor. Now I'm no virgin but that was quick even for me. It usually takes at least a line or two to get me into the mood but all he had to do was touch me and the lust had to have been obvious. He's only a step ahead of me but he's got a firm grip on my hand as we climb the stairs. He stops at a door that's third on the left and pushes the door open. On the bed inside is a couple who look like they are way too far into things to stop but all he has to do is say one word 'OUT' and the two break apart and look at him surprised with a hint of shame. They scurry around the room to gather clothing and slink out into the hall. He turns to me and that stone face still is unreadable. He backs away from me and shuts the door. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. I'm standing in this room, with a hot guy and I'm frozen to this spot. I must look so stupid. It's not until I feel a pair of hands rest on my hips that I snap out of my internal chastisement. He moves my hips forward I guess to let me know to walk forward and like a helpless adolescent I do. He guides me over to the bed and spins me around and then says 'sit'. It's right around that time I know I am in trouble. If this guy steps back and starts to strip I know I'll already have him beat before his pants are off and that is so not like me. God Rachel is right, I am a whore. Instead he walks over to a dresser and gets out a box. I assume it's his stash and he's making up my order. I take the moment to take in my surroundings. This party must be his or maybe one of his house mates. He's got the room decorated pretty dark. Black walls; just like the ones I put up. He has a few band posters on the walls, a few pin ups of girls that look like they belong in playboy and then I see something that baffles me. Bad boys don't usually have stuffed animals on their bed. Just as I reach for it he turns back to me. I stroke my hand over the bunny's head and realize it is the softest I've ever felt. My attention is drawn back to him when I hear him let out a laugh as he licks the cigar to finish rolling a blunt. His actions do little to dissuade me from the growing fantasy that started in my head. His eyes are locked on me but instead of the blank face he has a smirk. It's sexy to me when men are cocky for good reason, but only for good reason. He finishes rolling and grabs the two bags from the dresser and heads back over to hand them to me. I notice his finger linger on my hand but then he pulls away. He takes the lighter out of his pocket and soon the smell of the best marijuana I've ever smelled is filtering into the air. He sucked it in making the cherry on the blunt light up and smoke billows from his lips. It's then I notice how incredibly sexy his lips are. I feel like some inexperienced school girl gawking at the boy but man is he nice to look at. My eyes lock back to his when I realize he's been trying to hand the weed to me.

"Thanks."

It's the first words I've spoken to him and he looks at me as I take a huge pull to the head. Not once did I cough. I'm no amateur. It has taken years and plenty of practice but I don't cough no matter how good the weed is. I close my eyes and let the drug do its thing and before I know it my body is falling back on his bed while my legs dangle off the side. He laughs but my eyes stay glued to the ceiling even after I feel the weight shift on the bed and his fingers ease the blunt from my hand. I hate that I want to hear him talk. Most of the time I can't get these assholes to shut up long enough. Most of them are busy talking themselves up. I never paid too much attention to how much silence fills the room if some pompous jack ass isn't talking. I assume his voice is as sexy as the rest of him.

"Here." he says as he passes the blunt back to me.

We sit there sharing the escape till finally he decides to say more than one syllable words.

"So what exactly are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I've been watching you and I can't figure you out."

"Hmph"

"When you first walked in and I saw you I though Prom Queen but you haven't smiled once since you've been here and you definitely don't want to be the center of attention."

I hold the smoke in my lungs as he rambles on because it's obvious he's a talker when he gets high.

"So then I thought you were like the slutty type but I watched you knock back every guy tonight with a scowl on your face."

I'm still laying there and I hand the blunt back to him and I dare to turn my head to look at him. Lucky for me he was too deep into his theory of me to pay me too much attention.

"Then I thought maybe you were a poser but then I saw you with Rachel and Rachel's one of the realest people I've met so that means you have to be at least a little genuine."

"Maybe I'm all of it. Maybe I'm none of it."

I instantly felt the mistake of speaking so close to him because his head leaned in my direction and I swear at that moment I was a goner. The way his eyes look right through me is scary. I have to say something to break the moment or else this guy is going to get it.

"I find it a little odd you haven't asked what my name is." I ask in a flirty tone I didn't mean to do but it happened.

"I'd ask if I wanted to know."

"I thought that since you spent most of the night stalking me you might at least want to know my name."

"I know your name."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. You are Brooke Davis, ex-head cheerleader and daddies little rich girl with a chip on her shoulder."

I don't know why but what he said pissed me the fuck off. I am so sick and tired of fuckers looking at me and thinking they have the right to judge me. I rose up in a sitting position on the bed and before I had a chance to get off he's slowly brushing my hair away from my neck and then I can feel the hairs on my neck stand up straight when the heat of his breath gets close enough. My eyes involuntary roll back and I want to slap my own self for being so easy. He must think- wait I don't give a shit what he thinks. Do I?"

"Stay."

It's almost like a command. He expects me to just go all girly and giggle and give in. Now even though that's exactly what I want I will NEVER give some guy the satisfaction. I can tell the way he's starting to lean into me that he has expectations.

"You know you want to" he says this time lightly placing his lips on my neck.

Whatever control he had over me was gone in a split second. He's playing me like I am one of those empty headed air heads down stairs who does as she's told. Hell no. Not me. I'm up and on my feet before he knows what's gone down and he catches himself from falling forward. I know one thing right at this moment and that's I need to get out of this room, away from him before that damn charm he's got starts up again.

"Where you going Pretty Girl?"

And there it is. Is it just me or is this getting a little condescending. It could feel like that since I have more than two brain cells and I don't just think with my groin. Most of the time.

"Thanks for the bud handsome but I got to go."

He's off the bed and I know from the look in his eyes he's about to test me. He doesn't really know who I am though. He's got those strong hands reaching out to block my exit and wrap around my waist with the other. His hand is firm on the door frame so I wouldn't be able to open even if I wanted to. He's guiding us back to the bed and I almost want to give in but the rejection is going to be too fun. He's got the bed knocking into the back of my knees and we both go falling back into the bed. He's definitely a pro because as he leans down to kiss me his free hand that isn't bracing on the bed is gradually dropping down from my face and as he nears my breasts I take back control and my hand finds its way over his lips, stopping his advance. He's surprised to see me put on the brakes. That is evident because that naughty hand has stopped its movement too.

"Sorry gorgeous but you haven't earned it yet." I pat him on the jaw and maneuver my way out from under him and make a calculated exit from the room. Could I have slept with him? Hell yeah. Would it have been worth the small piece of pride I would've lost by letting him have his way? More than likely but one thing is for sure and that's this guy has defiantly met his match. The rest of the party went on uneventful with him still eying me wherever I went the rest of the night. Rachel came up to me and decided this party had died down too much for her liking and before I could say a thing he was right there to offer her a solution.

"I got my car if you ladies want to head someplace more…interesting" He said the last part looking me over in a not so subtle way. I guess he feels like he wants to earn it. Too bad I'm not in an 'I want to be chased' mood.

"Yeah Luke that sounds like a fucking great plan. Come on B. I'll race ya' to his car."

"Uhh no thanks. I'm heading back to the apartment party monster you two go ahead. I won't wait up."

With that I'm walking to the door and out of sight before either of them can say another thing. The whole ride home I have the music blasting and I try in vain to purge the blue eyed hottie from my thoughts but somehow it proves to be impossible. As soon as I get back to the house Rachel is already texting me about how much fun his friends are and that I was a total prude for ditching.

_**Goin' to bed whore!**_

_Whtevr B, ur LAME_

I know she may be on the slightly annoyed side that I didn't play partner in crime for her tonight but she'll get over it. My feet were killing me and I knew if he got me alone again I might not be able to deny his advances.

* * *

><p>Fuck its morning already. I can hear silence in the apartment and I know Rachel isn't there because by now she'd be whining about the pounding headache she has while she assaults the coffee machine and bangs around in the kitchen looking for the aspirin that is always right in front of her. I decided to get up after a few minutes of trying to coax myself back to sleep. I need coffee and I need it now if I have a chance at getting anything started today. So here goes my plan. I get up. Start coffee. Grab my laundry from the dryer. Get in the shower. Get out and get dressed. Pour my first of three cups of coffee. Then head out into the world. That's as far as I get with the plan because by then someone has called to invite me here, ask me to go there and begged me to do that with them. Not that I mind most of the time but sometimes I wish I could just lay around here and watch some of my favorite movies and pig out on Chinese takeout. One day I'll get the time but until then it's time to get my morning started.<p>

I'm walking out into the living room and the first sign that I'm not alone clears his throat making me almost jump out of my skin.

"What the hell!"

Once my eyes focus I see a familiar pair of blue eyes looking over the back of my couch at me. He's got the super sexy bed head that makes me want to go over and run my finger through it. It's then that I realize that I am in nothing but a pair of Victoria Secret boy short panties and matching bra. Thank god it's matching because he seems to be studying my figure pretty hard right now. I don't easily embarrass but I am so gonna slap the shit out of Rachel for not telling me she brought him home.

"Well good morning Pretty Girl."

His voice is low and filled with what I can only assume is lust but then again it is the morning so he probably sounds like that this early. Damn that's hot.

"Morning to you too."

I turn to the kitchen to continue the coffee plan because at least my bottom half will be blocked by the counter or so I thought. While I put the new filter in to set up I glance up and see he has stood up and is stretching. It's now when I get a really good look at his body. He's shirtless so I see his incredibly sexy back. A man's back is not supposed to look that sexy but it does and so do his arms. I can see a tattoo on his back left shoulder. It's of a world on fire hovering over a hand and there are what I think are angels and devils around it. It's pretty good and done well. He rounds the couch towards me and by now I'm done and about to head back to my room for a shower. I can say without shame I looked him over as he walked over to me. He has some very toned legs and a few more tattoos and when you put it all together you get a way hotter version than what my mind came up with last night. He's got that smirk again which lets me know he caught me. I don't much care though.

"So you sleep like that all the time?"

"Why is that any of your business?"

"I was just thinking that I may want to know about you nocturnal habits."

"Still not a reason to explain why that's any of your business."

"I figure I need to know since I plan on sleeping here more often."

"And why is that? You have a place to sleep."

"I like yours better."

"So what, you plan on crashing on my couch?"

"It's a good plan so far considering I run the possibility of getting greeted like this every morning" He says gesturing to my attire, more like lack thereof.

"I'm going to get in the shower."

"Is that an invitation Pretty Girl? Didn't think I earned it yet."

"You haven't. I was just letting you know so you can unblock the door so I can leave."

"Maybe I don't want you to."

"Maybe I don't care what you want."

"Maybe that's a little selfish. Aren't you supposed to be a little more hospitable since I am a guest."

"No. You are a guest of Rachel's. You might want to go knock on her door for that hospitality." I don't say it mean, rather with a smile on my face and he backs away to let me through. He doesn't leave much room which I think is on purpose because he lets out a little growl when I brush up against him on my way out. I've got to say I've gotten used to his eyes because as I walk away I feel them a little more prominent as I retreat back to my bedroom. I shut the door and I'm about to take everything off to hop in the shower when I hear a knock on the door. I walk over and open it to my blue eyed hottie is smiling now.

"You sure you don't want any company. I'm sure I could more than earn it if you let me."

"I think it's a little too early for that."

"Mornings are the best time for that."

"Why is that?"

"Because if you haven't heard, men can usually wake up and be ready for action."

I hadn't noticed he had reached out and was tracing his finger over the top of my bra till I felt this tingle shoot straight to my core. I am in so much trouble when it comes to him.

"I've heard but I'm not exactly one to care. I like to …experience that when the mood strikes me."

"And when exactly does the mood strike you so I can be sure to be around."

I can't help but laugh. He is a true flirt and I have to say I am enjoying it.

"I'll let you know when it strikes."

I close the door and head to my bathroom and take the hottest shower known to man. After I feel like my skin is clean enough I exit and when I do Rachel busts in my door like she does every morning.

"Hey skank I gotta ask you something."

"Care to shut my door" I ask letting her know I am in no way trying to put on a peep show for our house guest.

"Relax he's in the shower. So what exactly is going on with you two?"

"What do you mean?"

I play dumb because I want to get her back for last night and not warning me this morning. She hates it when there is gossip to be heard and no one wants to spill.

"You know what. I don't think Lucas has ever talked that much since I've known him for the past six months."

"I'm not following rambling slut speak, translate please."

"I mean he pretty much asked me about you for the whole night last night and then I'm pretty sure he volunteered to drive my drunk ass home this morning so he could crash on the couch and see you again. So again I ask what is going on with you two?"

"Nothing but a little innocent flirting."

"Yeah and I guess his offer to treat us to breakfast is a part of that. Hmmmm I wonder what Luke might do for us when you actually put out."

"Who says I'm gonna put out?"

"I know you remember. You haven't had sex in what, a month and now this super-hot guy is all about the Brookie and you look like you are more than willing to drop the panties."

"You are crazy."

"And you're a whore in denial. You wait here. I'm going to go get a peak and see what Luke's working with."

"Rachel don't you dare you perv."

"What he's using my shower and I may happen to wait to hear the water turn off and accidently walk in a few seconds after to see if I left my brush in there."

"Nice plan Rach, real subtle."

"I have a feeling you are only acting like this cause you wish you would've thought of it first."

She bounces out of my room to leave me to get dressed. I love this time of day though. I love my clothes. It takes me only a few minutes to get dressed because I have spent the last year perfecting my closet to my style and preference. Everything looks good on me and I know because I purposely selected every article to accent my body perfectly. Since it's hot outside I settle on my blue tribal chiffon skirt and a plain white halter and my white slim T-Strap wedges. I pick out a red bikini because suddenly I have the urge to go for a swim today and I have no doubt I'll find my way into the water today at some point. When I exit my room I see Rachel and Lucas are already ready to go.

"What's with the bag B?"

"Going swimming today."

"When, I'll go too."

"Not sure yet I just know that at some point today I am hitting some body of water."

"Sounds like a plan ladies. I got the perfect place."

"Who invited you?" I quickly ask as I raise an eyebrow. This guy is persistent.

"I am, Luca would you like to spend the day with me and my somewhat normally non-bitchy friend?"

"Sure Rach. I got nothing else planned."

I know what Rachel is doing. She's trying to get me laid and from the smile she shot me she must've succeeded in getting a peak because she is now walking towards me mouthed 'damn' which only means there was something real nice to see.

"I'll go grab my suit."

Rachel left us in the room and he was back to staring. I couldn't help the scoff as I headed to the door, him close behind. I hate that he can be so close to me and it drives me crazy. On one hand I want him to make a move but at the same time I don't because it will only complicate things in my life. He's not the usual guy I'm attracted to normally. His type is a quite recent development for me. They guys that usual make it in are put together, tan carbon copies of models and a brain the size of a peanut with an ego the size of an elephant. Before I can make it out the door he's got a hold of my arm and spun me around.

"You in a hurry to get away from me?"

"No."

"Sure seems like it. Am I that repulsive" he feigns hurt but I know he is all games.

"Are your feelings hurt Lucas?"

It's the first time I've spoken his name and I can see the amused look on his face.

"Say it again."

"Say what?"

"My name. It sounds so sexy coming from those lips."

He's probably right. I've had guys tell me that my raspy voice is such a turn on. I guess he's no exception.

"Okay…Lucas…we're about to go…Lucas so would you mind…Lucas?" I asked looking down at the hand that still held me in place.

"Mmmm I bet it sounds better like as a moan."

"Probably better but too bad you won't find out."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because you're not my type."

True most of the time but such a lie right now.

"And I suppose captains of the football teams are?"

"Basketball, not football."

"Well then I guess I am your type."

"How so?"

"I just got drafted for the team. I say drafted because that's the only way I was going to get into this school."

"That makes you apart of the team not captain."

"It's only a matter of time."

"If you say so."

Those damn eyes are starting to get to me. I can feel my knees going weak and I am so glad Rachel decided to come back at this very moment.

"Alright people lets go I am starving."

She usually is on hangover days. I walk out first and then Lucas follows leaving Rachel to lock up.

"Hey this way Pretty Girl" Lucas calls out. I spin around in time to catch the look of amusement on Rachel's face. I shoot him a quick glare and walk over to the car he's propped up against. It's a mustang. Perfect, did he have to have one of those? It's like my all-time fantasy car to have sex in. I know that's a weird fantasy but Rachel started it one night when Haley, Anna and Peyton came over for a girls night. Of course Rach take the topic to sex as always and that was the question; what car would you most want to have sex in. I remember laughing at her and she shot back with something along the lines of she knew I was a backseat kind of girl. Well that was mine. A 67' mustang. My gym teacher back in middle school one. He was super-hot so of course I had a crush and that was the care he had. Why did it have to be a mustang. Rachel moves but not quick enough so I get the backseat. Funny I know. It was best because it would be better for her to be up there but what I didn't take into account was that he'd be able to look at me better in that rear view mirror. He even adjusted it so he could see me better when he got in. Rachel not being oblivious to this decided to take the situation and turn it to her advantage.

"So Brooke I know it's been a month since you had sex..."

I was shocked to say the least. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Her. Lucas whistles that pity whistle people do when they hear something as tragic as a month long drought but at least mine was by choice. I wanted to be unattainable when I came to Duke and failed miserably but since I was hot and took myself off the market my stock went up even more. Guys were falling all over themselves once someone (Rachel the bitch) rumored that I was trying to be a born again virgin. I would've been mortified if I didn't find the notion laughable. I reach up and grab a handful of Rachel's hair and snatched it, not too hard but enough to make my point.

"Subject change now."

"Ow alright Brookie, enough with the kinky."

I sit back into the seat and catch eyes with Lucas' in the rearview mirror and he winks at me. I physically have to stop myself from blushing and instead turned my attention to the objects padding by my window. Lucas throws the music on and the rest of the ride is nothing but sounds of Kings of Leon. Thank God.

The day was pretty awesome compared to some of my last. We ate and the three of us talked. I mean really talked. Lucas told us about his scholarship, his deadbeat father, his angel of a mother Karen, his surrogate father Uncle Keith and his sweet older sister Haley. Rachel told him about her absentee parents, her party habits, her goal to be the only Gatina woman to graduate college, her love of weed and sex. I surprised myself but actually opening up and talking about my also absentee parents, my cocky but goofy brother Nathan and my love and dancing and designing. Then after we left the diner we went to his friend's house to go swimming. Oddly enough the place was right next door to the place the party was at last night. The place was nice. It was uncharacteristically clean for four boys who lived there.

"Tim you got a sec" Lucas asked as he took him off to the side and Rachel and I went to the back as we were instructed to change. I noticed on our way out that Lucas motioned to me and Tim nodded and raised his hands in defeat. My guess, Tim asked which one was off limits and Lucas told him me. That's usually how it goes. Guy comes back with more than one girl and he gets dibs.

"So I am so going to get your ass back for that little outburst this morning skank."

"Relax Brookie I was just laying the ground work. Plus if you think that was bad just wait till we get out of here."

"Rachel I swear-"

"Ladies shouldn't swear Brookie Cookie."

"I guess I'm okay to swear then."

"Easy. I know Lucas a little. I haven't seen him try with a girl this hard."

"This is what he calls trying?"

"Hey you see what the boy looks like. He doesn't have to try at all but he's trying with you."

"Oh so he flirts and I'm supposed to swoon?"

I ask wanting to know if she's serious. Lucas is a cute guy but I just met him. There is no way he's getting any this soon.

"Look I'm just saying that you two could equally benefit from a certain horizontal activity. Besides your more fun when you've gotten laid."

Rachel left me in that room to think over her words. If I had been paying attention I would've realized she did it on purpose because not ten second go by and Lucas is walking in the door of the bedroom I'm guessing belongs to Tim or one of his roommates and shuts and locks the door. You don't lock the door unless there's something serious about to go down. I wasn't done getting in my suit when he walked in so I jumped a little. I was tying my top on when he spoke.

"You might as well leave it off."

"Excuse me?"

"I said…" he's walking over to me with those hooded eyes that can only mean trouble…or maybe fun, "you might as well leave it off. I'm just going to take it right back off."

I'm kind of frozen where I am, no scratch that I am frozen. I don't know if it's the way he spoke or the way he looked when he took off his T-shirt off revealing that sexy torso of his. He's only a few inches away from me now and it's futile to try and get away at this point. He walks around behind me and I stand there not wanting to move and disrupt this moment that's building. He doesn't touch me, he only reaches for the string I had just finished tying behind my back. He takes the strings in either of his hands as he leans into whisper in my ear. I feel his steady breath on my neck as he speaks low and deliberate.

"I've been wanting to touch you since I saw you at the party."

The most I can do at this very moment is swallow the lump in my throat.

"You gonna let me touch you or are you going to feed me that shit about not earning yet?"

I open my mouth and then…nothing. Where the hell is my comeback? He chuckles softly in my ear like he's won and this time I can't muster enough anger to back away this time. He lifts the bikini top over my head and tosses it on the bed behind us. He takes his hands and puts them on my hips and starts a slow stroke forward to my stomach. He steps closer to me now so my back is flush with his front and I feel it. It can only be described as huge. I feel like I'm getting stabbed in the back with a TV remote it's that hard. His hands are now halfway up my stomach and he stops his advance and starts trailing circles just under my breasts.

"Well I guess if you're not gonna stop me…I'm gonna enjoy myself."

He spins me around so quick I swear it's like my mind didn't comprehend that his mouth had already dove in to put his mouth on my nipple. I was a little embarrassed of the loud moan that spilled out when he did it but by the way he's playing with my breasts I don't think he even cared. His mouth should be insured. It's a fact and the things he can do with it should be written down, published and taught to every man. His arms are circled around me to bring my body closer and he switched breasts effortlessly and devoted his attention to it as his tongue swirled my nipple around is his mouth before lightly sucking on it. I couldn't help but watch as he did this so when his eyes shot up to me I felt like I melted right there in his arms. He's releases my nipple from his lips and he straightens and I feel as his hands bury into my hair and he pulls my face to meet his. The second our lips touch all my resolve is gone. I grasp at his back, trying to find a sufficient place to grab on to because this is going to be one hell of a ride. Now I'm certainly not new to kissing but when his tongue did this flick move in my mouth I almost wanted to cum right then. I was seconds away from pushing him back on the bed when that damn knocking had to interrupt. He didn't seem to care enough to stop. Actually he's backing us up to the bed and falling back bringing me down on top of him. His hands run down my body and grip my ass and just when it felt like he was about to untie my bottoms I sprang up because whoever was at the door was now pounding and not going away. When he goes to reach for me I back away a little and point to the door. He growls and rubs his hands over his face and I giggle and he gives me this look like I'm supposed to be scared. I just kick his leg and give him a little space so he doesn't get any ideas and grabs me.

"What" his tone is obviously annoyed and I feel sorry whoever is on the other side of the door. Sensing the mood was probably over I grab my top and slip it back over my head and re-tie it.

I'm thankful now he didn't untie both strings because then this would take more time.

"What the hell I been out here knocking forever little brother."

"Haley this ain't a good time" he says as she catches me trying to sneak out the window.

I turn to see she's got that same smirk like he does. Must run in the family. I place my finger over my lips hoping she won't give me away because I really need to be able to make a quiet and quick exit.

"Yea well," she pauses and then I guess she decides to take pity on me and keep his attention long enough for me to bolt. She starts talking again as I lift the window slowly. I am so glad we're on the first floor because then I would look even more crazy than I already do escaping out someone's window. I make it out and don't even bother closing it behind me. I make my way around the side of the house and Rachel is lounging on one of the chairs in her green bikini doing a great job of ignoring Tim's advances. She's not even looking at him and she's got her shades on so she's oblivious that I'm there. Perfect. I spot a sizable water gun on the table as I walk up. I guess Tim notices the look on my face so he stays quiet and gets up from the chair to avoid being a bystander of what's about to go down. Without warning I unleash stream after stream of ice cold water on Rachel and she hops up shrieking and cursing and it takes her a second to realize it was me and not Tim that drenched her.

"Brooke Penelope Davis you are dead" she says as she charges me and I just open fire on her again and she starts the screaming again. I know I'm in trouble when the pressure lets up and she catches on. It only takes her a second to almost football tackle me into the pool and I keep a hold of her and bring her down with me. We're too busy splashing around and dunking each other to realize that Lucas and his sister Haley have joined the party now. She sits in the chairs we just abandoned and Lucas joins Tim by the side of the pool who is gawking and probably hoping this turns into one of those dear penthouse letters. Lucas pats him on the back and walks toward the doorbell. I swear for a skinny bitch Rachel is pretty strong. I know she probably had intended to tan first but there was no way she was getting away with what she did. I know she sent Lucas in there after me.

"You psycho whore!"

"Chill out Rach it's only water. Unless you're starting to melt" I know I sound overly dramatic on the last part but at least it gets her laughing.

"So how was it?"

"How was what?"

"How was Hot Scott. Couldn't have been that good if you're already out here."

"We didn't have sex Rach and what are you his pimp. Do I need to pay you for the exchange."

"No need to pay, you said nothing happened."

"I didn't say nothing happened. I said we didn't have sex."

"Well look at you being all slutty. I want details."

"A lady never tells."

"Well then you should be fine to spill."

Just then a group of people walked out.

"Well what do we have here. Hey ladies I'm Jake and I'm single."

I looked at Rachel the same time she looked at me and we both laughed.

"Hey I think I'm a little offended" Jake said jokingly as Lucas came up behind him and grabbed him from behind. "Lucas not in front of company, wouldn't want them to get the wrong idea" he said still laughing as they wrestled for a moment. Rachel and I took the opportunity to get out of the pool in search of refreshments. I needed a drink. Just as the last of the water was dripping away as another guy with spike hair and huge lips came out and could do nothing but stare and Rachel and I. He looked like a sweet kind that was looking at a live wet dream. The two who had been wrestling also stopped and took in the sight of two hot girls exiting the pool dripping wet. I found it funny that this time was like many others. I knew I was hot. I could say that Rachel was hot but us put together was like dynamite. All four boys were now drooling.

"Tongues back in your mouths boys" Haley yelled from her chair at the group of boys.

"What do you have to drink around here" I ask scanning the group but it's obvious Haley's words went unheard because they were all still gawking. Luckily Haley answered.

"Alcoholic or non?"

"Preferably alcoholic."

"Very alcoholic" Rachel added.

"Follow me" Haley said as she got up from her chair and headed inside with Rachel and I following. I caught a glimpse of Lucas as I passed by and saw the 'I am so gonna fuck you later look' he shot me and I simply smiled.

"So do I want to know why you were sneaking out the window on my brother earlier?"

"B tell me you didn't."

"Shut it Rach. Look he cornered me and I took the first opportunity to make a run for it because I'm not ready for the physical thing and it's pretty hard to not get physical with him."

"Why though, my brother is a man whore for sure but most girls don't run when he gets the urge to get laid."

"Well I'm not most girls."

"Although it did take him a second to answer the door" Haley said tapping her chin.

"That's because Brookie here was sampling the merchandise." Rachel bumps my hip and for some strange reason I blush. I mean we're talking to his sister about him and it feels a little weird. Now when Nate and I do it, it doesn't but then again I guess this is what other people feel like when we get a little too detailed.

"Brooke Davis are you blushing?" Rachel just had to be a bitch today.

"Wait Brooke Davis? As in Ravens Cheerleader from back home in Tree Hill? Wow small world." Haley is laughing and I know it's not me but at something she knows. There are too many stupid things I've done in the past four years to zero in on which one she is laughing about so I have to ask.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing bad. I swear it's just….my brother had been obsessed with you since ninth grade."

The shock has hit me. He's known me that long and we never had sex. Back then I loved giving it up to guys that worshipped me and if that hottie out by the pool was one of them how is it we never hooked up?

"I mean Lucas is going to kill me for damaging his rep but back in the day even though he was a bad boy he always had a soft spot for you. We're talking if anyone said anything bad about you Lucas was quick to defend you. Usually by jamming his fist in their face.. I thought it was because you guys were friends but the he fessed up about not really knowing you at all. I use to tease him about being that pathetic but hey you know Lucas or at least you do now."

I am blown away. So my hot stalker has been watching me not just last night but for the past four years? Somehow it didn't come off as pathetic or creepy. It was kind of sweet. Bad boy at heart has a crush on the bitch who ruled the school. Two very different worlds. I guess that's why we never hooked up. Just then Haley picked that moment to change the subject in a hurry.

"So listen he's on his way back in here and he'd be so pissed if he knew I just told you this stuff so as a repay on the window thing just act like I never said it- Hey Luke what's up?"

"Just checking to see what's taking so long. I'm thirsty."

"I'm sorry baby bro did we get a drink order from you."

"No and that was kind of rude."

"Sorry but Brooke and I were just getting acquainted."

He shot his sister a warning look and she just giggled like I did earlier. Apparently that look doesn't scare anybody.

"Well hurry up. Oh and Jake says he invited Chris and some of his friends over."

"WHY?"

"Because he's a friend of his still. Just because you broke up with him doesn't me they have to."

"Well as my brother you're supposed to."

"I never liked the asshole so no need to."

Just then Rachel got a 'text' from someone and excused herself from the room. Haley also got a call and left leaving me and Lucas in the kitchen alone.

"So I'm not sure how to take being ditched earlier."

"I'd start with not taking it personal."

"I thought we were-"

"You thought wrong. So Mr. I'm thirsty what'll it be."

I stand behind the counter to put a little distance between us and decide to play bartender.

"What's the best thing you can make?"

Looking over the bottles of liquor I find a few things but not the ingredients I need to make my famous Brooke Davis. So I settle for a classic.

"Well for my best I don't have all I need so instead how about a Crown and coke?"

"Sounds good as long as you drink one with me."

"You got a deal."

I make the drink easy enough and hand him his as I take mine. I like to make drinks stout but not too stout so I ask a question that only leads to trouble.

"How does it taste?"

"Not as good as you did earlier."

Without missing a beat he had to take it there.

"I was kind of wondering if the rest of you tastes that good."

I knew what he meant. I was a little shocked but judging by the way he did that flick trick in my mouth earlier I shouldn't be. I bet he's real good at it too. Our eyes are locked again and I can't turn away as I take another sip. The doorbell rings again and I hear a few more people in the front of the house making their way to the back. Lucas is still focused on me so when the group of guys entered they had to have noticed the looks he was giving me. A whistle of approval broke my attention from Lucas to the pack of hungry looking wolves that entered the kitchen.

"Nice. Hello beautiful I'm Chris Keller." The spike haired guy said stepping forward. He's smiling like the devil and I have a feeling he's an asshole. Definitely not my type.

"Well hello Chris Keller. I'm not interested."

I took my cup and walked around the counter. I have no idea what possessed me to do it. It was probably the killer look Lucas had on his face when Chris approached me or maybe it was the fact I loved to show assholes up figuring this was the Chris Keller that use to date Lucas' sister. Whatever the reason I rounded the counter and stood real close to Lucas and used my hand to lower his so I could get on my tip toes and kiss him. It was a soft lingering kiss that people give when they want your attention. It took a second for him to cool down because I could feel the way his jaw was clenched. He slowly got into the kiss and I pulled away and let my hand drop down to his and intertwined our fingers and led him outside to the pool. My actions didn't go unnoticed by the guys who were now whistling and cheering Luke on as he swept me up and tossed me over his shoulder. Luckily I'm a pro at not spilling my drink. He walked us over to the hot tub which was kind of out of sight and sat me down on my feet.

"Thanks for the ride."

"My pleasure but if I'm honest I didn't do it with less than noble intentions."

"Aren't those the only intentions you have?"

"Not all the time. Something about you bring is out of me in the worst way."

"Well for that I'm sorry."

"Don't be, not yet anyway."

The last part wasn't flirty, more like sad. I know it's stupid to get involved with a guy like him. Guys that are his kind usually are good for two things; great sex and broken hearts. For some reason though, probably his sisters confession in the kitchen, I decided maybe it's time I break the no sex rule.

"So this hot tub looks real fun, you want to join me Lucas."

"Mmmm I'd love to but there's one rule."

"And that is?"

"Women can only get in if they're topless."

He's testing me again. He probably thinks I won't do it, or maybe he's hoping I will. Either way he's in for it.

"Topless huh? Well we wouldn't want to break any rules."

I turn so my back is to him and I untie the bikini top and toss it to the side. I step into the hot tub and cover my chest with my hands and turn around as I sit down. He's already got his shirt off again and about to get in with me. He's not hesitant at all. He knows what he wants and that is such a turn on.

"Maybe I should've said bottomless too."

"Let's not get greedy. We do have other eyes out here and I'd think you'd want me to be for your eyes only."

"Maybe. So you don't mind them seeing you topless?"

"I'm not ashamed of my body."

"You really shouldn't be."

He closes the distance between us and sit next to me. It's so fast but he pulls me into his lap and I straddle him out of reflex. His eyes are on my lips and he takes his hand and moves it to the back of my neck to brings my lips to his in a crashing motion. It's so hot but not from the steaming water but more from our bodies that are on overdrive. I can't get enough and neither can he it seems because that same hard mass I felt earlier is back and I can't help but grind into it. He releases my lips and trails his down to my neck and it's at that time I feel his other hand release my hip and trail down to my bikini bottom. He pushes it aside with ease and then as if I had been begging him to he slips in a finger and then another. The feeling of his fingers paired with the sucking action on my neck is about to make me explode. His hand has a steady pace and my hips copy his actions as I can already feel I'm about to cum. If he can bring me to the brink this fast with his hands I can only imagine what his mouth or dick could do. I bit down on his shoulder to muffle the impending moans that were trying to escape but luckily it seemed to turn him on more. It didn't take long before I felt that familiar tingle shoot all over my body and my senses went into overload. His shoulder did little to block the now screams of pleasure that left my mouth and now his hand was slowing down and I too came down from my high. The soft kisses he leaving on my neck are slowly making me want more.

"Mmmm Lucas" I let out in a moan.

When he stops I let out a frustrated groan because he removed his hand and replaced my bikini back and leans back.

"I was right it does sound better as a moan."

"You're pretty smug right now aren't you."

"You would be too if your ego just got boosted from a moan like that."

I lean over the side to retrieve my top and replace it and we sit there and talk for a while. It was mostly about what we use to be back in school or what we wanted right at that moment.

* * *

><p>Eventually we left together and went back to my place and it took all of five minutes of us walking in the door before I came up with the idea of twenty questions and told him it's the best way to get to know more about a person.<p>

"Okay so you have to promise to answer honestly okay." I say as I sit down a pair of 'Brooke Davis' on the coffee table In front of us. I sit back in the couch next to him as he reaches for his drink.

"I will if you will."

"I will. So to show that hospitality you were on about this morning you can go first."

"Alright. So first question. What makes you smile the most?"

"That's easy. I usually smile when I get to spend time with my brother. He's crazy and wild like me so we pretty much have fun no matter what. My turn. What do you most regret?"

"Not being as open as I could be. I'm pretty shut off from the world so I don't get a chance to show people what kind of a person I really am.

It continued like that for a while till he turned it into a sex thing. Truth be told I'm surprised he waited this long.

"Have you had a sex dream about me?"

"Yes" I answer without a hint of hesitation and I can tell by the smile that creeps on his face what his next questions going to be but he'll have to wait.

"What was with the stuffed animal on your bed?"

"It belongs to my little sister Lily. She left it in my car the last time I went to watch her at my mom's house. My turn. What was the sex dream about in detail?"

"I knew you were going to ask that."

"So answer and truthfully I might add. Your rules."

"Okay, okay. Well It was in your room. It was pretty hot. You started to strip me down and kissing me and then I pushed you back on the bed and ripped your pants off." I saw he was really getting into it so to tease him I rushed the last part. "I sucked you off and we had sex and the I woke up."

"Awww come on you gotta give me more than that"

"Nope, you got detail. So my turn again. What did you think of me back in high school?"

"How did you know we went to school together?"

"Your sister told me."

"What else did she tell you?"

"Hey it was my turn on the question so just answer."

"Okay. I guess I thought you were inaccessible. You were always around people but it wasn't you it was this persona you put out."

"So you saw me being the slutty cheerleader but you thought there was more?"

"Hey not your turn. What else did my sister tell you?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"Swear you won't get mad at her."

He raised an eyebrow and I could tell he was starting to wonder just how embarrassing this was going to get."

"Fine I swear."

"She told me you were obsessed with me back in high school."

"Damn my sister and her big mouth."

"Hey you should be thanking her. If she hadn't said that you wouldn't have had any fun in the hot tub and you wouldn't be sitting here with me right now."

"So the whole stalker thing turns you on. If I had known that I would've fessed up sooner."

"How about we just leave it at that for now since it's my turn again. So tell me if I were to let you do anything you wanted right now, what would it be?"

I know I'm asking for trouble but he' the kind of trouble that is going to feel oh so good but he surprises me.

"My first reaction would be to spread those legs and lick on your clit till you cum…"

I couldn't help the lip bite that followed that. God that was hot. I think I really want him-

"But now that I'm here and we know more about each other I'd say I'd do nothing."

Wait what? What did he just say? Did he just turn me down?

"I like you Brooke. So that's my answer. I'd do nothing but sit here and talk to you."

"But wh-"

"Why do you want me to do something all of a sudden?"

"I guess…I guess it has a lot to with that you see me as something no one else but Rachel does. The way I so badly want to see myself. Pathetic huh?"

"No more pathetic than a guy who has had a crush on a girl for four years and never spoke to her."

"Why didn't you?"

"Scared. I'm not scared of much but I'm scared of you."

"Why?"

"Because I feel things for you past the normal one night stand. Always have."

I'm inching forward was we speak and I can't help it. He's drawing me in and I can't stop. The closer our lips get the more I want him to just reach out and take me.

"Like what?"

"Like when I look at you there's something that starts up in me. It's like a fire that gets me going and the only way it doesn't burn me alive is to look at you. Some kind of way looking at you gets it going but looking at you keeps it in check. I want to watch you to see what you'll do next and every time you don't disappoint."

I'm close but I stay put. I want him to close the rest of the distance but instead he goes on.

"I've seen it when you get excited and I mean really excited about something and not the fake smile you put on. I can tell the difference. I've seen you read something that makes you think and I have to say you look…beautiful when you read or draw or write. I've seen you so deep in thought that not even god himself could break you away."

"Why is it you never talked to me again?"

"We're as different as two people can be. You were supposed to disgust me. Repulse me even but you didn't. You were one of the shiny people and I was dark and damaged."

"Was?"

"We're not in high school anymore so normal rules don't apply anymore."

"So that's why you cornered me in your room."

"You looked at me like I wasn't beneath you like most of your kind do out in the open. Most of the time they look at me like I'm trash but blow my phone up when they get alone and want to get high."

"So how did I look at you?"

"The party yesterday was the first time you looked at me and when you did you looked like you were curious."

"Curious? That's a good word for it."

"I mean it like you wanted to know me. Like you wanted me to know you because you could tell I saw through the act you put on for everyone else. It was like you were begging me to find you, the real you."

I couldn't say anything. The sex that was on my mind suddenly got shoved to the back burner and I didn't want just something physical with him. We clicked.

"So who is the real Brooke Davis?"

"She…is crazy. She's spontaneous and loyal to a fault. You don't cross her because then you might find yourself getting your ass kicked. She doesn't open up very often but when she does it's a gift. She hates to fake it but she does because it's what everyone else wants and she's a people pleaser deep down and she hates it. She wants to be able to be lazy and selfish but she can't. Most of all she's smart. Not just book smart but people smart. She can read you in a few seconds flat and get it right on because that's who she is. She is a rich daddy's girl but she hates it when people call her that."

I wanted to throw that in he knew how much I hated it so he wouldn't do it again and from the look on his face he understands.

"I'm sorry about that by the way."

"Don't be. Most people think I'm only my money and popularity."

"I don't. I want more of you. Tell me more."

So for the next four hours that's what I did. I told him about me and he told me about him. It was the first time in like forever that I didn't feel like I had to have my walls up. Somehow this Lucas guy had managed to get me to drop them in two days flat and he was in. God help me if he ever wants out because right now he is all the way in and I don't want him to go.

* * *

><p>So that's the end folks. Keep an eye out for more. Feel free to let me know what you think. I felt kind of off going from two different perspectives so let me know if this was totally sucky. It's got good part but I feel like it's not all that good as a whole. Simon says REVIEW!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Surprise! I know I got two other stories I could've updated but hey this one is speaking to me for the time being so I thought go with it. So a warning. This one gets pretty steamy and it's in Lucas' POV. This takes place two monthes after the last one. I really hope you guys liked it and I especially want to know what you guys thought of his speech. You'll know the one. Anyways heres the next installment. (I own nothing of OTH)

* * *

><p>You ever have one of those moments where you have it all figured out and then something happens that turns everything upside down? I just had one of those moments. I'm no prince but I definitely have turned a corner. If it were the old Lucas I would've already fucked Brooke and ruined what we were trying to start by now and she'd probably hate me if I had given in to her whims but that's not what I want. I've actually been enjoying getting to know her and showing her the real me. She's about as dark and deep as I am which wasn't a total shock but a surprise none the less. I'm sitting here waiting for her to show up so we can go over some of the stuff I've been writing. I let it slip last week that I am somewhat of an author and that's when she begged me to show her what I can do. Now an open ended invitation like that can sure stun a guy but I managed to keep my mind out of the gutter long enough to tell her hell no. She said she was going out of town with her brother but when she got back today she wanted to see me and my work. Even over the phone she can do that pout that has come to rule over me and make me crumble to her every whim. Suddenly I'm glad that everyone is out of the house. It's July 4th weekend and Owen is gone with his girl to her parents to New Orleans. Chase is spending the weekend with his family so he won't be back till tomorrow and that means not only do I get the place to myself but Brooke is going to be here any second and I feel like this may have been a mistake. Lately I have been having more trouble keeping my hands to myself and I know I started the whole no sex thing which I thought was very big of me but I'm starting to give. The sound of thunder cracks through the sky followed by low rumbling couples with streaks of light that flash across the dark and ominous skyline and it's obvious that the bright and sunny day we started out with is gone. I'm thinking her coming over might not be too safe so just as I'm about to grab my cell there's a knock on the door. When I swing it open I find the wind got knocked out of me. It's pouring down behind her and I notice she's soaking wet from head to toe. She's got on this belted black dress with buttons down the front that stops above her knees and red pumps. I think it's the red pumps or maybe the way she looks oh so sexy with her hair wet and framing her angelic face that makes me want to tear her clothes off and do what I wanted to do the first night we met back up.<p>

"You gonna stand here and look or get me a towel."

I must've been standing there with my mouth open because I step aside to let her in and she takes her pointer finger and runs it under my chin and my mouth closes. The way her hips move is like one of those pocket watches that moves back and forth in front of your face and you can't help but follow it. Next thing I know those same hips and swaying up the steps and I know where she's going. It doesn't take me long to grab a towel on the way up and when I get to my room she's looking over my desk. I had some pieces picked out for her to read and I clear my throat to let her know I'm there. She turns slightly and gives me that sexy grin that makes me want to grin like an idiot back. I toss her the towel and she catches it.

"So which one is mine to read?"

"All of them."

"Wow you are a busy bee. Okay, which one's first?"

I'm left speechless when she starts to unbutton the very top of her dress and rub that towel over her skin. I can see the very top of her red lace bra underneath and I have to say it's like a fire just got started. I'm stuttering like an idiot and I know she sees me watching. Perhaps that's why being the sexy vixen she is she starts to tease me. One more button is released from its hole and I have to gulp down the groan that was about to get out.

"Something wrong Broody?"

There's that name. She started to call me 'Broody" about a month ago and it drives me insane. I'm not all that Broody but she says I am. She says if she never smiles I'm always frowning. I guess we make quite a pair in that way because the only time either of us smile outside our families is with each other. I gotta put some space between us right now cause if I don't she's going up on that desk and that dress is coming off.

"You want anything to drink?"

"I could go for a vodka red bull."

"Be right back."

As I descend the stair I can't help but picture how beautiful she looks. I know I'm acting like a hormonal teenager but that's what she does to me. Or I could be neither of us have gotten laid in over two fucking months. Longest I've ever gone. I want her. I want her all the time and it makes me feel crazy. I have these vivid dreams about her and when I wake up the only thing I can do is jerk off to get rid of the massive hard on. She doesn't have to even be around to make me get like that. Just the other day when she called and said she was coming back when she said my name and was begging me; 'Please Lucas please, please, please' I got this vision in my head of her saying those exact things while I was on top of her I instantly got hard. Kind of embarrassing when you have to excuse yourself from your mom's presence so you can go rub one out just from talking to the girl. I've even cut back on the serves I do when she's around and started picking up more hours Keith's body shop just so I can feel like less of a waste of her time. She didn't ask me to change or say it even bothers her that I sell dope but I know it does. She told me the other day I was wasting my potential because I was the smartest guy she knows. No one but my inner family circle ever thought much of me but Brooke does. She wants me to open up to her more and I do it willingly because then she opens up to me. I want her to be able to come to me and here lately not just as a really close friend that she sometimes makes out with but as her man. I want to be her man and I know she wants it too it's just I have to be sure I'm not bringing her down. I really like her. I'm done making the drinks and I feel like I got a grip again so I bound back up the stairs and head to my room. Just when I thought I had that grip it was gone again. She's sitting in my chair at the desk with one of my papers in her hand and she's focused on it and nothing else. It's then when she absentmindedly crosses her legs and leans back that I get a glimpse of something I know is going to end in sex but I can't be sure. I could've sworn when she crossed her legs I didn't see panties. There is no way she'd do that to me and be that big of a tease. I have to know so like any red blooded male I strategically place myself in a place where I can get a better look. I put the drink down on the desk and note that she still hasn't buttoned up her dress from earlier. She mumbles out a thanks and I back away to my bed. I sit first watching as her lips move as she skims the pages I put my heart and soul in to. I watch her subtle lip curls up at something funny, or her head nod to something she might agree with. I take a sip of my drink still studying her and watch as she reaches down, still not paying attention to me at all, and removes her heels one by one. She so engrossed with my written words that she has no idea she is inadvertently turning me on. I take notice of how soft her legs look and how well her chest looks stacked up in that bra and I really just want her to be finished so she can look at me and know what's going on in my mind. On some level she has got know what she's doing. Then without warning she leans back in my chair and props her feet up on the bed. Her toes are painted fire engine red. I should've guessed. It's then I notice a new tattoo she has on her ankle. It's a 'B' in Old English. Dare I hope the 'B' is for Broody. Nah. She'd more than likely get an 'L' if it was meant to be for me. I scoot over on the bed to get a better look at her legs and lean back against the window on the backside of my bed. She's still engrossed that she doesn't realize she gave me the perfect view up her dress and I'll be damn if she ain't wearing panties. Damn that's fucking hot. What kind of sick person show up on a man's door step dripping wet, looking fucking hot as ever and wearing a dress with no panties? Brooke Davis the temptress that's who. She knows what she's doing and fuck if she isn't doing it exceptionally well. My hand reaches out and starts to play with her perfect toes. She tries to shake my hand off but I'm not giving up now till she looks at me.

"Stop it Luke I'm trying to read here."

Finally she looks up at me with those racy hazel eyes and I could swear I see it. Right there in her grin she knows that I know she isn't wearing panties. Her eyes drift back to my paper and I take it she wants to play. Alright Pretty Girl, I'll play. She crosses her legs and starts to bounce them a little. I know by now it's one of her nervous habits. She's nervous and I know it now. I watch her again for a minute and then decided to act. I scoot over to her legs a little more so I am siting parallel to her. I pick up one of her ankles and raise it a little and dip my head down a tad to get a better look. She looks up at me and bites that lip of hers as if she is preparing to stifle a moan.

"So no underwear huh?"

"A bothersome thing underwear is. It just ends up getting in the way."

"Couldn't agree with you more. So now that I know this piece of information…what should we do with it."

"I don't know about you but this really hot author gave me a piece to read about the effects of music, moods and reflection of how music can not only boost a mood but influence it. So I'm kind of into that right now."

"Wow, hot author you say."

"Yeah I knew he was special but this," she says waving my paper, "Is phenomenal. He's really good with the words."

"I'm sure he's good with other things." I can't help my hand starts to massage her leg. I'm not too far up. Just on her calf.

"Mmmmm turns out he's really good with his hands. But then again I already knew that."

She's leaned back in the chair all the way now and is enjoying the massage when I decided I need to know what is in that head of hers'.

"So this guy, you said he was special?"

"Yep" she breaths out when I put more pressure into the massage and her eyes are dancing back and forth behind those lids.

"Would a special guy like that be able have a special girl like you?"

"Maybe. Although I'm not all that special."

See there she goes putting herself down and she opens her eyes and gives me that sad smile that I know only means she's not feeling as sexy as she looks right now. I'm about to change that.

"You're right, you're not special. You're something especially rare. You have this exquisite beauty inside and out that any woman put next to you couldn't hope to rival. You beauty is only magnified by your mind. You can quote great authors, appreciate creativity, and contribute so much to the world without even trying and if all that weren't enough, you have this presence about you that could bring any man to his knees in worship of you."

Maybe it was a little much but she's staring at me and I can see her eyes glass over a bit like she's about to cry. She looks over at the desk and places the papers back down. She retracts her legs from my hands and stands. I don't know if it's what she wanted me to do but I move to the edge of the bed to be close to her again. I sit there and she nudges my knees apart and stands in between them. Her fingers start to run over my hair and I find myself leaning in and burying my face in her stomach. The clothes are still wet and it's then I feel her shiver. My hands run up her legs and over the hem of her dress. I lean up to look into her eyes and see the one thing I knew would push me over the edge. She wants me and her eyes are now a dead giveaway. She parts her lips like she wants to say something but then she stops. She wants to urge me on but she doesn't have to. I can feel her desire pulsating under my fingers and I'm not even touching her skin. This is it. This is the moment when I get to have Brooke Davis. Not the cheerleader or the party girl but the real Brooke Davis. The hands that were on her hips move to untie the belt on her dress slowly. I see her chest heave a little when I pull it away. She's still got her hands running through my hair and her eyes are now focused on my hands that are now undoing the buttons on her dress. One by one they open and expose the soft skin I plan to kiss every inch of. Soon the buttons are no more and then I stand, her hands falling to her sides now. I take my palms and run them just under the material and raise them to her shoulders and push back. The dress falls to the floor and the only thing standing in my way of seeing her fully is the red lace bra. Any other time I wouldn't bother but this time I have to take my time. I want her to know that this is what I had been dreaming about for almost the past five years. This vision is what silently consumed me as I stood by on the outside of her life hoping to get the chance to be let in. She lifts her chin to let me know she wants me to kiss her. I do without question because when Brooke Davis needs to be kissed I am happy to do it. My hands move from her now bare shoulders to her back as I effortlessly unhook her bra. I kiss my way from her lips to her shoulder and then the further I move the bra strap down I kiss a path behind it till it falls. I repeat the same action with the other side and feel as her heart quicken with every kiss. I step back to take her in full this time as the bra falls from my hands to my floor. I can't breathe. The woman in front of me is so breathtaking I literally cannot take in one breathe as I gaze on her perfect body. She steps towards me and I realize I am wearing too many clothes but she takes care of that. She pulls at the hem of my shirt and raises it over my head quickly. Her eyes only leave mine for the moment the fabric blocks my view and then I watch as her eyes drop to my skin. She's taking me in as I did her but she'd not done. She steps even closer and places a soft kiss on my chest as she unbuckles my jeans. The kisses are a tease to say the least because I can't stop myself this time from the groan that spills out. I feel her lips curl up as she continues to kiss across my chest slowly. I hear the clank of my jeans and belt hit my hardwood floor and I know what's about to follow.

"I want you Lucas."

Want me, hell she already has me. She has me so fogged up right now I can't tell which way is up anymore. All I see is her. My boxer briefs fall around my ankles and for the first of many times I hope, I take her into my arms. The feeling of her soft skin is enthralling. Nothing else registers but the feeling of those lips sucking feverishly on my neck. I don't know when I did it but she's now propped up on my desk, I got a condom on and I'm standing between her thighs and she's moaning my name and I have no restraint any longer. My basic nature kicks in and I give in to every impulse I ever had for her. My hand is on the back of her neck forcing those luscious lips of hers to give me the taste of ecstasy I longed for. My other hand has a firm grip on her hip because I feel her grabbing my dick and moving it along her already wet slit. Right when I'm about sure she's got me poised for entry I thrust my hips forward. I'm good with the words again but I can't think of any word in the English language that would explain what I felt when I pushed into her for the first time. Nor can I describe the sound that came out of her when she broke away from our kiss to express the pleasure of being entered. I kissed my way back to her neck before I started to move inside her and it feels earth shatteringly good. Her hips are matching me thrust for thrust and from the sounds of rattling things on my desk I need to move this to the bed so without a word I bend down to hooked my arms under her thighs and she wraps her arms around my neck and we're off. I drop my knee down on the bed first to make sure it's where I think it is and when my knee is greeted with the softness of my mattress I fall forward. Her legs are still over my arms so when we fall her legs are up high enough to give me even more room to push inside. Gotta love this girls flexibility because I pretty much have her folded up like a pretzel while I go at it. Again she lets out that sound and this time I question if it's because I'm hurting her but then she starts moaning my name again whatever doubts I had evaporate. I have no idea how long it was before we started working towards our releases because when I'm with her the concept of time is irrelevant. She's biting down on my shoulder and scratching at my back and I swear she's lost the ability to speak full words now. Ego trip I know but it's true for both of us. Soon I start to feel her legs tremble and her screams go up an octave so I can't hear the sound of our skin smacking anymore. She's cuming and it's all I can do to not zone out on her. She looks like my wildest dream as she screams with her mouth wide open as she tries to hang on to me for dear life. She's what I want. I don't want anyone else to be able to see this side of her or hear her scream like this. Only me. I want her to be MINE. When she's coming down I feel like I am going up. The floor feels like it fell out from under me I'm floating and then I crash into this wall but instead of feeling pain I feel absolute pleasure and somewhere in the back of my mind I can hear my grunts and I can feel my lips move but I also hear her screaming once again. When it's all said and done I feel bad because I had it all worked out in my head of the many positions I would bend her body in to when I got to this point with her but all that went out the window and all I could do was give over to the pleasure. It was fucking great. I hear her giggle under me so I bring my eyes back into focus and zero in on that mischievous smile she's giving me.

"What's so funny because laughing is not the usual response I get after that."

"I can see why but that has nothing to do with why I'm laughing."

"So why are you then Pretty Girl?"

We're laying there and it's the most intimate I have ever been with a woman. I want to know everything about her.

"I'm laughing because you said, and I quote, "I fucking love you."

Damn did I say that?

"I did huh."

"Yes you did. No take backs."

I'm not all too sure what to say or do. I just know I feel more vulnerable than I ever have. I'm naked, still inside her and apparently in my sex haze I said I fucking loved her.

"You look a little nervous there Broody."

"Um…I uhh…I-"

"Relax Lucas. It's not like you asked me to marry you or anything."

"Sooooo…"

"Soooooo what?"

"So what do you think?"

What the hell did I just ask? Did depriving myself of sex for so long and then having it make me stupid. I gotta stop talking.

"I think it's okay."

"Okay like you feel the same way?"

Stop fucking talking! Oh god I'm sinking, someone call me or a bolt of lightning strike the damn house.

"I'd say so. I mean I don't just sleep with anyone. I used to but not anymore."

The shit eating grin that I have on my face had to have given me away but I don't care. I'm still hovering over her so it only seems right to dip down and capture her lips in a kiss. She tastes so good right now.

"Just so we're clear…You're mine now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Broody."

"I hope you don't mind the jealous type because if anyone else touched you I'm breaking arms, legs, noses, whatever."

"I don't mind."

I don't know if this is what it's supposed to feel like but if it is I should've fallen in love with Brooke Davis years ago. Oh wait. I did.

* * *

><p>Soooooooooo? What did we think? Disappointed in the length? Wish they would've waited longer? Anxious to read the break up? Come on people tell me something. Simon says... Review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay alright I know I so slacked on this one but running three stories while working on two others will most likely end up with one of them being put on th back burner and for those who loved this one this is my way of saying sorry because I decided to not make this one go one forever. I plan to do this one, the break up and then the reunited one when they first got back together as just enemies with perks. So here is Mine- Couple bliss to get a look into who Brucas evolved into once they took that step. Enjoy! I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Couple Bliss<p>

Okay, that is fucking it. If I run across one more pair of party hoe panties left in this couch I am so not doing this. Matter of fact, screw this I am just going to put the cushions back and febreeze the shit out of this sofa because I am not digging around in this shit anymore. I called myself being a good girlfriend and taking the initiative an cleaning my boy's house but I didn't take into the account that this is a house full of man whores. I swear after finding the fourth neon pink thong crammed into the damn sofa cushions I feel like I want to gag. Thank god I thought ahead to wear gloves otherwise the boys would come home to an incinerated couch. Why am I doing this? Well the guys have all but hinted that someone needed to clean the place up after the last party and they've pretty much been living in filth for a month. When Lucas and I started dating four months back I remember this place being spotless. It wasn't till Chase transferred back home that I realized it was all his doing. Now Jake moved in from next door, Owen is useless after his shifts, and Lucas for some reason doesn't think he should have to clean anything he didn't fuck up. I swear these guys are so juvenile. So out of the goodness of my heart and some misguided notion that this is what girlfriends do, I decided to tackle this place. They're all gone on a boys weekend/work thing. Lucas' dad the asshole insisted he had to come home to help him with some heavy lifting and demanded he bring his boys with him since they're all living rent free in the house anyway. Lucas wanted me to come but I had no desire to go back to Tree Hill. I hated that place and hate it even more since my parents are there full time now. Plus I'd be just plain bored. Lucas said he'd find a way to entertain me but I just told him to go have fun and work up a sweat. They're going to be gone for two days so my plan is to have them come back to a spotless house and a home cooked meal. I swear if I see one more Mc Donalds bag I am going to scream. At least back at my place either me or Rachel would get in the kitchen and cook something. That was one thing I could be thankful for that my parents decided to push me and Nate off on the help. We both learned how to cook from the top chefs in the states. My parents revolved them out almost every three months so Nathan and I have a pretty wide range of culinary skills.

* * *

><p>Finally I am done in the living room and it's time to move on to the kitchen. At least that won't take too long since I generally keep that clean when I'm here. Or so I thought. I'm standing here at the threshold of the door and I feel like I'm about to pass out. There is a sink full of dishes, the floor looks like something pink was wasted and left there and there is a smell of something spoiled. What the hell did these guys do last week. I basically stayed at my place for the first time in a month and slept there with Lucas and now I see why. He usually hates to sleep in my bed but for some reason (his place was grotesque) he wanted to stay over and so we did last weekend. Now I take one step into the kitchen. One step and my foot moves but my shoe stays put. I look down and see I must've stepped in something because my shoe is stuck in that spot. I got to pick it up thinking I can just pick it right up but I am surprised to find it still stuck to the floor and my hand empty. What the hell is on this floor? I feel like quitting right now seriously because at this rate I'll be done cleaning by the time they get home and won't have no time to cook. Damn what the hell was I thinking doing this. I'm not the usual type to even be in a real relationship. I didn't used to do boyfriends but somehow Lucas snuck up on me. I want to do things for him that'll make him smile or feel good about himself. It's the first time I've ever thought about someone else's feeling before mine. It's scary really. I was always the unattainable, the emotionally unavailable, the coolly detached but not anymore. Now I feel like a real girlfriend. I'm not sure what real girlfriends do so this is pretty much my stab at that. I just hope he likes it.<p>

* * *

><p>Oh my god. I'm done. The living room is clean, the kitchen is spotless, the halls are cleared of debris and I, Brooke Davis, discovered new territory in this house. Who knew they actually had a decent looking dining room set underneath all the magazines, condom wrappers and discarded flyers, books and papers. It smells like heaven in here. The house is clean, the food is almost done and Lucas just texted me saying they're about to pull up. I'm going up to his room to get ready. I want this to be a sit down dinner with us and his house mates. The boys love me so I know they'll appreciate what I've done for them too. I hear the truck pull up and walk down the stairs and sit on the recliner because there is no way in hell I am ever sitting on that couch again. Jake is the first one to some in and stops mid-sentence.<p>

"Dude I am fucking hungry so I say we…"

Owen walks in next followed by Lucas and the three of them stand by the door looking shocked.

"Brooke baby did you do all this?"

"Yea Brookie and what is that I smell? Jake asked looking in the direction of the kitchen.

"That my dear man is the dinner I made from scratch. So you boys go wash up and come downstairs in a button down shirt and no Owen that is not a request." I say seeing him open his mouth. He's more of a t-shirt guy but I know he owns at least one and he's going to wear it tonight.

"Yes Ma'am" the men say as they hop up the stairs, Lucas lagging behind and walking over to me.

"Baby you didn't have to do this."

"I know, but I wanted to."

"Pretty Girl that smells really good in there."

"I know that too boyfriend but you have to go upstairs to clean up first before you can see what it is."

I push up on my tip toes and kiss him and he goes to deepen the kiss but I squirm from his grip and slap him on the butt to let him know to get a move on. He goes but all the while smiling at me and it's now I know this was a good idea. I make my way into the kitchen to put my finishing touches on everything and I'm in there for about thirteen minutes when I hear the boys clamoring down the stairs. I see Jake and Owen pushing each other as they walk towards the kitchen and I laugh because they look like a couple of six year olds fighting to get to the table. They come in the kitchen and start to lift off tops of stuff and I slap both their hands.

"Oww. Damn Brooke was that necessary?"

"Yes Jake it was now both of you out. You can go have a seat at the table."

"What table" they both ask.

"The one in your dining room."

"We have a dining room?" Jake asks as Owen leads him the way.

* * *

><p>I have the table set minimally since they don't really have place settings or anything but I was able to find some beautiful wild flowers out front to put in a vase in the middle of the table and a table cloth that was folded and shoved in the back of their linen closet. Lucas comes downstairs last and smiles at me as he has a seat. I've already got the garlic bread on the table along with the Caesar salad. I go back to the kitchen and Lucas follows.<p>

"Need any help in here baby?"

"No I got it. I'm just bringing out the food."

"You know you look so sexy in here working and cooking."

"Well thank you. Now no peeking, go have a seat."

He back out the kitchen with that smirk and I follow out with the first two dishes.

"Alright guys I hope you are hungry. So tonight we have manicotti made from scratch, sautéed squash with zucchini, and herb scalloped potatoes with fresh garlic bread and it you guys have room you can have some of my apple cobbler with ice cream."

I watched as the guys sat there with their mouths watering and Jake stood up and walked over to me and bent down on one knee.

"Brooke Davis you are the perfect woman. You got a bangin' body and you can cook. It would do me great honor if you would marry me."

We all kind of started laughing but I could tell jealous Luke wasn't far behind if Jake didn't let go of my hand.

"Sorry Jake. I don't do marriage. We can fool around though" I said patting him on the head and walking back to the kitchen to grab the rest of the food. I knew it wasn't long before Lucas came in.

"So do I really need to go over how you are not allowed to let any other guy touch you again?"

"Actually yes, why don't we go over that again."

"Well it's like this. As long as you're my girl no one is allowed to look at, talk to, or touch you, otherwise there is going to be a lot of shit going down."

"You know I think I like this jealous side of you. Make me feel all special."

"Good. Now while we're on the subject why is it I have to share you with these guys tonight I mean I didn't even know you could cook and I feel like I should've had this all to myself."

"Luke let's be serious, neither of us are super romantic people so I doubt a romantic candle light dinner would've been anything entertaining to either of us. We're just different."

"Different, that's a nice way to put it."

"You know I mean different in a good way. The best way" I say as I lean up to give him a sweet kiss. It's moments like these I've started to grow to love. I was never this kind of girl but I find myself getting more and more infatuated with Lucas. I'm not even sure if he feels as deeply as I do but I know if it's even half he feels pretty damn strong.

* * *

><p>The dinner was perfect. The boys love there is a woman in the house and I figure I can have them all house broken by the end of the summer. I put Jake and Owen on dish duty while I drag Lucas upstairs for a little quality time. He's lying in his bed while I read over the list of literary work he was suppose to be working on. It was given to him by his English lit teacher along with two of his other prized sudents as a summer prerequisite thing for their accelerated class to start in the fall. I knew the boy was smart back in school but I had no idea my baby was as good as he was. By the time I'm done reading it I had no idea he was off the bed and in front of me holding an envelope.<p>

"What's this?"

"It's something I want you to read."

I take the envelope addressed to me and open it as he kneels down in front of me, putting his head in my lap and wrapping his arms around my waist.

_There are many words in the English language but none powerful enough to express just how deep my feelings for you go. Love doesn't seem strong enough and I'm not sure I've ever shown just how important you are to me. You are my Pretty Girl, the girl I fantasized and dreamed about for so long without even knowing those feelings were only a small piece of what I could feel for you. I wake up in the mornings and when you aren't there in my arms I ache for you. When I go without seeing your smile it rips away at me and the only thing that makes that pain go away is the sound of your voice. I love everything about you; good and bad. I love that with just one look you can make me feel alive, calm and centered all at once. You believe in me when so few do and you support me when even less don't. I'd be lost without you Pretty girl and I just needed you to know that_

_Love Lucas_

I felt the first tear run down my cheek and I looked down at the boy in my lap and I leaned over to kiss the top of his head. I don't know when he did this but it means so much to me that he did. He's not looking at me right now because he always hates to be vulnerable like I do but he did this for me just so I'd know how he felt. God I love this boy. We've only been together a few months but when I'm with him I feel like it's been a lifetime. I never believed in soul mates and still don't but if there were ever a guy to make me think twice about it, it's Lucas. He finally raises his head and studies my face. I lean forward and kiss him softly and suddenly I'm in his arms and lying under him on his bed. His button down shirt is the first to go. I love that he forgot to put on an undershirt because now I can rake my fingers over his toned body. We get down to just underwear in a matter of seconds when there is a knock at the door. Lucas was already about to remove my bra but instead dropped his head over my shoulder to the pillow and growled.

"Who is it" I ask sweetly.

"It's Owen open up."

"Go the fuck away" Lucas adds and it's very obvious he's in no mood to stop.

"Seriously man, you want to get out here and see this."

We both hear as Owen's feet make their way down the hall and the stairs and Lucas lifts up and shifts over to his window and then a slew of curse words spill out.

"What's wrong" I say trying to sit up but he covers my body with his and stops me.

"I want you to stay up here and stay just like this, actually I want you to strip down the rest of the way and be naked and ready when I get back."

"I thought you liked taking the rest off of me?"

"I do but I don't want any delays when I get back so…" He kisses me hard and I seriously consider trapping him to the bed so he can't leave but he pulls away leaving me reeling, " make sure the only thing touching your skin is my sheets when I get back pretty girl."

He gets up and throws on a pair of jeans and disappears out of his door. I do as he says and discard my underwear and pulled the top sheet back over me and waited. It was seconds before the door flew open and standing at the threshold was a pissed off looking red head.

"So you are the reason huh? I should have known."

Lucas and Jake showed up behind her and she hauled off and slapped Lucas and started to try and slap him again but Jake caught her and she was being carried down the hall while Lucas came into his room shutting the door. He walked over to his dresser to get a blunt ready and I am assuming it's because he's about to try and cool down. He didn't look like he was going to explain so I took the first step.

"So you gonna explain that?"

"Nope" he spat out splitting the cigar to ready it for the weed. I'm not new at this but that sure looked like a girl who was either currently involved or recently un-involved with the boy I was in love with and I started to think this feeling in the pit of my stomach was very similar to the one you feel when you're getting cheated on. I'm starting to get madder by the minute so before I say something stupid I am going to get dressed and leave but the second the sheets fly off Lucas' attention is back on me.

"Where you going?"

"Leaving."

I put the panties back on first and then I was reaching for the damn bra but he snatched it from me.

"Give it back" I say sternly because I am in no mood.

"No. You get back in bed so I can fuck you."

"That sweetheart is defiantly not going to happen" I'm sure I say with a smile but the tone is less than cheery. I put the jeans on next and then throw on my shirt which I realize makes it obvious I have on no bra but I don't care. I just want away from him.

"Brooke baby-"

"Lucas who the hell was that?"

"She's nobody."

"NOBODY! Do I look stupid to you?"

"Brooke-"

This time I don't give him a chance I slap him so hard his words get caught in his mouth but what I didn't expect was for him to grab me. Now I'm sure it's going to be impossible to get away.

"Will you stop!"

"NO! YOU CHEATING SON OF A BITCH!"

"I'm not cheating on you. You know how I feel about you."

"Do I or do I just know all about how good you are with the pretty words" I snatch away from him and I'm almost to the door before he grabs me again and throws me back on the bed. I struggle to get up but damn his strength because he's got me pinned to the bed. I'm crying because I want out, out of his room, out of his grasp, out of the bullshit that I managed to convince myself was anything but sex. He has this look on his face like he's hurt. What the hell does he have to be hurt about. I'm the one who completely embarrassed herself by going all Betty Crocker and Susie Homemaker.

"Brooke will you please just listen okay."

"NO."

"Fine then I'll just say it. The girl is an Ex…only she didn't know she was an Ex."

"What?"

"I..,look when we first started I was kind of seeing someone on the regular basis, for sex. She wasn't like a girlfriend or anything-"

"Did she know that?"

"No but-"

"God you are a supreme ass!"

"Brooke baby-"

"Don't you baby me you asshole. You made me the other woman!"

"No look ask Owen-"

"Do you think I'm stupid, Owen would just lie for you and so would Jake for that matter."

"Okay well ask Mouth. He won't. The kid is obsessed with you and he would tell you the truth."

"And what's that Lucas because it seems like you were all too happy with smoothing right on over it."

"I was embarrassed and pissed. I had told her things weren't working out but I hadn't come right out and said it. I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I'm in love with you and I swear at no point have you been the other woman and there have been no other women other than you. Come on Pretty Girl you know I'm telling the truth."  
>I want to slap him right now but he still has me pinned. I don't know if I can really believe it. I've been cheated on before and been the other woman so I know what it feels like and I don't want to be that girl again. On the other hand I really want to believe him. So what do I do? I believe him.<p>

"You swear you aren't sleeping with her?"

"I swear, not since the party when we met back up."

"And you swear you weren't cheating on her with me?"

"I swear."

"And you swear that I can ask Mouth and you won't do that scary scowl thing and scare him into not saying anything?"

"I won't even be in the room if that makes you happy. Now do you believe me?"

"I guess."

"You know, there was no way I was letting you out of this room with that shirt on and no bra."

"Sure you weren't."

"No seriously. This shirt is way too thin. I can see every curve underneath" he said as his hands smothed over the fabric and caressed me. I love his touch. It's so fucking addictive.

"Well it is one of Jake's favorites."

"You keep talking like that and I just may go stab his eyes out for looking at you. And you, well I just may have to punish you for giving him something to look at."

"Well you know me."

"I do."

That night Lucas and I made love and I have to say it was hot. The screams and moans from his room had to have been loud enough because when I went to leave I received a standing ovation from Jake, Owen and Tim who had joined the guys. Lucas came downstairs to see me off and probably do a little begging for me to just stay the night.

"Damn girl if I had known you was this domesticated 'The Tim' would've put up a fight for you."

"Tim stop looking at my girl's ass."

"Sorry Luke but when you got a girl like that you gotta expect guys to enjoy the eye andy, right fellas?"

Tim lifted his hand expecting Owen or Jake to pound his fist but Jake simply cleared his throat and looked at the TV while Owen buried his eyes in a TV guide.

"Aww come on guys that's weak. You two were just saying how you'd tap that if Luke hadn't snatched her up."

"Awww guys that is so sweet. I'm just going to have to start bringing my friends around so you guys can look at something you can actually have."

I giggled when Lucas' lips attached themselves to my neck and he began tactic number one to get me to stay. We somehow had become one of those couples that didn't care about PDA.

"Bye guys!"

"Bye Brooke." The guys all said trying to keep their eyes away from their friend and his girl.

I managed to pull away long enough to get out the door but once out on his porch he was right back to convincing me to stay. Tactic number two; begging.

"Come on baby just stay, it's getting late and I really want to wake up tomorrow with my girl in my arms preferably doing things to me."

"Sorry Broody but I need my girl time."

"Well if it's a threesome you want-"

"I would suggest you stop right there mister."

"I'm just saying if you like the girl time I got atleast three girls I could call to fufil that need. All I ask is hat I can watch."

"You are a super perv you know that?"

"Only because you make me that way."

I go to leave again and right on time he starts with tactic number three; physical restraint. He's got this vice like grip on me that I can't get out of.

"Broody, you have to let go so I can go home."

"Why, you could just give in to me now and save us both the trouble and just stay here."

"But I'm not staying here."

Okay as sweet as this is I really need to make a getaway before he- too late. Now I'm swept up over his shoulder and he's carrying me back inside. I'm met with a few cheers of 'Brooke's Back' as he makes his way back upstairs.

"Lucas Scott, put me down right now" I demand pretending to be mad but he knows I'm not.

"Hey I gave you a chance to decide to stay on your own but since you can't be trusted to make right choices I just have to make them for you now don't I."  
>H kicks his door open and shuts it with his foot. Then he walks over to the bed were he dumps me on it and manages to sneak my keys from my pocket along with my phone. She darts away and lock both items up in his new safe he got and I make it off the bed and over to him just as he shut the door.<p>

"Give those back."

"Nope. You Pretty Girl are my prisoner for the night. You can get them back tomorrow afternoon."

"No I will get them back now. You act like I can't figure out what the combination is."

"You're right I am acting exactly like that because you won't."

"I bet it's my birthday."

"Nope."

"Lily's birthday."

"Good guess but nope."

"Haley's birthday?"

"No baby now stop thinking about that stuff and lets spend some time together."

"No. I like this game. Is it your mothers birthday?"

"No."

"Dan's?"

"Hell No."

"Is it anyone's birthday?"

"No."

"Anniversary?"

"No."

"Ooooo I know, my measurements since you were so obsessed with my body."

"Another really good guess. Maybe I should check those measurement to be sure-"

"Lucas don't you even think of touching me right now" I say backing away to his door but he already knows what I was about to do so he gets there first and grabs me. We're back on his bed and now he had my laying on top of him as we kiss. He has got a phenomenal mouth. I've probably said it before but damn. He has a phenomenal mouth.

* * *

><p>"A-L-T-E-R, alter, oh and look triple letter score. Your turn Broody.<p>

After his little stunt with my phone I decided on a little payback. If he was going to make me stay there was no way he was getting any. I know it's bad but hey he's gotta learn that he is not in control. I am.

"S-E-X, what I would really like to be having with my girlfriend right about now." He says as he sits on his bed and I'm in his chair. I figure distance makes it good but I'm also not making it easy on him since I lean over every chance I get to give him a good look down my shirt.

"A-B-S-T-A-I-N, abstain."

Lucas scoffed as I took the time to stock back up on letters. He put his letter down and I had to blush a little because his next word was nipple, which was right by suck, clit, ass and every other dirty word he could find. I personally think he's cheating.

"Come on Brooke."

"No. No sex. What did we agree on?"

"You said if you agree to say I agree to no sex."

"And you did agree so stop with the dirty words Mr. Scott, they will get you no where."

"Well what if I give you the phone back?"

"Just the phone?"

"Yes just the phone, I give you the phone and you give me a little attention."

"Sorry Broody no deal."

"Brooke."

"Lucas."

I know I was just fueling the fire but I love to make his squirm.

"Brooke, baby. Why don't you join me on the bed?"

"Because if I do you'll get all handsy and we can't have that."

"Why not. You don't mind my hands on you any other time."

"Did we forget I'm mad at you?"

"No you're not, you want to get in this bed with me almost as much as I want you here."

"Sorry Luke but you know the deal. I stay, no sex."

He grunts in frustration but then I see him get this look on his face. He starts to crawl over to me and to keep the distance I get up and cross the room to his dresser, pretending I'm looking for something. Before I know it he's right up behind me. He's so damn strong and fast I don't even have time to react when he rips my jeans and panties down and the traps me against the dresser. I can't move away or turn around and he's got me right where he wants me. I can see in the mirror he's trying to lower his shorts while he keeps the other arm outstretched stopping me from getting away. His hand travels up my back and into my hair and he grips it just hard enough to make me lean my head back as he pulls back. My back arches and I know this is exactly the reason why he did it. He drops his lips to my ear as he suck on my earlobe and then without a single hint he plunges in. I can't help the scream that escapes because first contact is always this fucking good. He starts to pump in and I can feel just how hard he is and I fucking love it. He way he stretches me, makes me scream, makes me his, it's all so crazy. The dresser is rocking and all the bottles, picture frames, and other needless things on his dresser start to topple over and fall to the ground as he gets faster and harder. He's still taking it from behind and I cannot put together a single thought. I am so far gone now that we both ignore the ringing phones and keep at it. He's almost there and I can feel it but I don't care because I am already there. I can feel like my body is about to erupt and all I can think about is how great this is. I have a sexy guy that cannot get enough of me and I feel exactly the same way about him.

* * *

><p>Sooooooooooo? How do we feel abou this one. If I'm not mistaken some asked for a little Brucas love and I hope it was what you guys wanted. So that's it. Next update will be when I ger some time to bag out another chapter which lets be honest could be anytime bbbuuuttt...if I got some really good reviews I may get inspired. Have a great monday or whenever you read this! Simon says Review.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so here is the actual break up. There is some time in between the last one and this one and you won't get a full clue as to what Lucas' about face is about just yet and for being so loyal readers I won't even make you wait long for the next part. Sorry guys but it was time so without further delay enjoy!

* * *

><p>MINE<p>

The Break up

I hate my life right now. Lucas Scott is such an asshole. We're barley even broken up and he's already got some cheap piece of ass in his room. God I feel like picking up a brick, chucking it at his precious mustang and slashing the tires. You could say that since we've been together things went from great to good to shit in a few months. I know it has to do with Dan riding his ass but that is no reason for him to become this supreme jackass. I know I shouldn't be all the way mad anymore but he started it. All I said was he was starting to get on my nerves with the daily boozing and smoking. Then he gets his panties in a bunch and goes off the deep end punching walls saying I sounded like Dan. Did I mean to scream at him? Yes. Did I mean to call him a boozy asshole who flirts a little too much? Probably but like I said he started it. Sure I was being a little of a prude on Friday but I wasn't in the mood to be touched let alone fuck him after I caught him looking at some other girl with that look. It's the same look he gives me when he wants some. I knew he was drunk then but what the fuck am I supposed to do. Okay so we go out to this party next door at Tim's and of course it's a pool party so there are plenty of skankily dressed bitches around, which I hate because whenever we fight and he drinks he gets flirty with these skanks and that night was not a good night to throw all that stuff together. I had had enough. I was upstairs in Tim's room getting changed out of my cheer outfit because I started cheering again. He said I was being stupid for getting into that stuff but I told him I liked it. Cheering was fun and sure beat the hell out of waiting around for him to make a serve. So I'm changing into my suit when I saw him out the window. He had that bitch Heather in his lap and his hand was a little too far down on her back and going lower. I had no idea I had that much rage because when I flung that door open I almost took it off the hinges. Unlucky for Tim he was in my way trying to talk to me. I humored him for a split second till I realized this little shit was running interference. Asshole sent his little minion to block me from seeing his little show. Too bad for him I saw it already. I pushed Tim out of my way and made my way to the pool outside. As I walked through the kitchen I saw his friends Julian (whom I had just met) Owen and Jake. Jake must've seen the look on my face and knew nothing good would come of it so he got in my way. I tried to talk as calm as possible but I seriously wanted to take his head off. I had that scheming bastard in my sights.

"Brooke-"

"Get out of my way Jake."

"Come on Brookie-"

"Jakey Get. Out. Of. My. Way"

"B you know your boys drunk and he's just having a little fun see."

Jake pointed to the giggling whore who is all but straddling him and he's so blitzed out he can't tell he's about to get his ass handed to him. Jake turns back to me thinking he's averted a disaster.

"Look he's just talking. I mean it's not like they're making out."

"You might want to look again there Jake because I believe that's his tongue down her throat and what do you know it's not me."

Jake turns to see what I was seeing. I have to say I was beyond pissed at this point.

"Shit."

That was all Jake could get out before I was out that door with a full pitcher of ice water in hand and marching right up to that skeeze and the guy who was about to be my ex in the near damn future. It's like one fluid motion when I swing that pitcher up and the contents go crashing on the hot and bothered couple. The bitch is up first and cursing. Lucas is still sitting and trying to process the cold water and ice now in his lap.

"What the fuck is your problem bitch!" She yells as she tried to get the chunk of ice that was in her top.

Now I know this was not the wisest thing to do but something about her just rubbed me the wrong way. Oh wait I know, it was the way she was rubbing up on my boyfriend. Whatever, but for some reason I find myself gauging if the pitcher in my hand is glass or plastic. Gotta be plastic, too light to be glass. So with that, the pitcher is across her face and she is on the ground. Damn I guess it was glass cause when I throw it away it shatters on the concrete by the pool.

"I warned you to stay away from him bitch!"

Which is true. I caught her sniffing around him the last party and I made sure to corner her in the bathroom later and let her know in no certain terms that I would kick her ass if she went near him again. Guess she thought I was joking. My eyes shoot over to the drunk asshole sitting in the pool chair and I have nothing that I can say because he is so far gone he probably won't even remember this. It's right then I realize I'm done. The guy who said he thought I was rare was making me out to be the average jealous girlfriend and that's something I was not going to be anymore. I was tired of playing defense whenever we went to parties and keeping bitches off my man. So what did I do? I washed my hands of him and so I wouldn't have to repeat myself I made sure to say it to one of his friends. I walk back into the house and see a sea of people with their mouths open. I guess none of them had yet to see Brooke Davis throw down.

"Jake?"

"Yeah B?" Jake said a little hesitant I was about to turn my anger on him.

"Tell him that if he ever talks to me again I will stab him. Make sure he knows I'm serious."

"Brooke don't be like that, you know he's drunk" Owen tries to defend.

"Oh I know, that's why I'm breaking up with him through you because right now I want to go back out there and break his nose and drown that bitch but I think it's best if I leave the premises. Guys, the party was fun. Make sure he doesn't choke on his vomit will ya'."

So that's how I left it. He blows up my phone the next morning asking me why I'm being a bitch and ignoring him. I had guessed he hadn't talked to Jake yet but that's pretty much how the calls went till I'd say around four o'clock in the afternoon on a Saturday. Then it changes to 'baby I'm sorry', 'I didn't mean it I was drunk', or my favorite, 'I love you, I don't even remember it'. Such an ass. He even showed up this morning banging on the door after I sent him a text saying we were through and I didn't miss him anymore. He was up and at the apartment so fast that I didn't even realize he was there till Rachel went out and chewed him out. I almost felt bad for him becuase when Rachel Gatina is pissed at you you know it, the neighbors know it and it's normally only a matter of time before the police know it. I only Almost felt sorry for him. So after that he leaves and Rachel convinces me to leave the confines of the apartment to go out and get drunk, really good and drunk. Too bad I was so fucking heartbroken that no amount of liquor was enough so against my better judgment I went to his house. I knew it was bad because as soon as I walk in I see a banner that said 'CHEER UP LUKE'. Of course these morons throw him a party after we break up. I'd be so pissed if I hadn't wanted to find him right then so I go up the stairs and get to the third door on the right and push it open. What the fuck do you think I see? I see some other bitch pulling her jeans back on and she's got on no shirt then I look over to the bed and he's stretched out on his bed pretty damn satisfied with himself. I wasn't sure he even saw me till I hear him calling my name as I book it down the stair and outside. I catch eyes with Jake and Owen as I leave and they know. They know whatever chance he had is gone because they know exactly what I saw upstairs. I'm outside and thankful for the blast of fresh air. Damn I need to get high and right now. Too bad the bastard I got my weed from is the same guy I'm running from now. Asshole. I make it home in spite of the tears that blurred my vision and Rachel instantly knows it didn't go well so she's ready with the ice cream and spoons stat.

"Rachel I need weed and good weed right now."

"Brookie you know I don't smoke anymore."

"So, that doesn't stop your fingers from dialing and finding me some."

"Fine but you know I'll only call Lucas, he was the only one I got it from."

I think it over for a second but I give and tell her fine as long as she meets him somewhere. He is not allowed there at the apartment. When Rach picks up the phone I hear the ringing on the other end and the line picks up after one ring.

"Rach, hey is Brooke with you?"

"Hey Luke um yeah but she's not really wanting to talk okay so-"

"Rachel put her on the phone."

"No asshole, so look I need a bag."

"It's for her isn't?"

"No I-"

"Dammit Rachel I'm not stupid-"

"That's debatable at this point."

"I know you quit so tell her if she wants it she has to come get it."

"I don't think that's gonna happen Luke."

"What did he say" I ask wanting to know what stupid shit he's on now.

"He said if you want it you have to go get it."

I snatch the phone from her hand and answer his little ultimatum.

"Go fuck yourself you pompous JACKASS."

I hang up before he can say anything else but I know he's fuming. It always pisses him off when I shut down. Only this time he's not sweet talking his way back in. Rachel's phone starts to blow up after that and he fills her voicemail with apology after apology because mine was already full. He even tried that bullshit of 'I didn't sleep with her' like I was going to believe that. I know what I saw. Sure I may not have seen actual penetration but I know the shame sex face when I see it. I expect it to be weeks before I'm ready to face him. I feel so stupid for falling for him right now. I retire back to my room and pretty much cry myself to sleep till Rachel comes in and wakes me up when she lays in the bed with me. She drops a bag in front of me that looks like a quarter and leans back.

"Where'd you find it?"

"Lucas."

"What?"

"He just left a few minutes ago to bring that for you. I told him you were out with Nate so he wouldn't ask to see you. You know for what it's worth I think he's telling the truth about not sleeping with the girl. Just my two cents."

"So that just makes it all better?"

"Only you can say what'll make it all better skank but if you want him I have a feeling he'd wait on you. You just have to figure out if he's what you want. Brooke I haven't seen you as happy about anything as you are about him."

"Too bad he turned out to be like every other guy."

"I'm sorry Brooke. Look I just don't want you to go and do something stupid okay?"

"Thanks Rach."

She leaves me to enjoy my bud. I lean over to my nightstand and take out my small blue pipe and load a bowl and light it up in hopes of helping with the pain. Then it clicks. I shouldn't be surprised. I saw this coming. I guess I just hoped it wouldn't be like this. I have only one idea now and that's to go back to the Brooke I used to be. Pretty, slutty and stupid cheerleader Brooke. That's what they all wanted anyway. I guess that's the stupid thing Rachel was talking about.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay folks so bad news. This is the end of Mine and this is the part that leads up to when the first part started. This was fun writing and I'm glad you guys took to this so well. Hope you like the end.

* * *

><p>I am an idiot. No scratch that I am a total dumbass. I had the girl. The perfect girl, the girl I had always wanted. I let her slip through my fingers. I know I treated her like shit towards the end. It was all because I had issues with Dan. Dan had pretty much started pushing me to do better on the team, school and stop paying attention the pieces of as on campus. He knew I was dating Brooke but he assumed I was just like him. The man couldn't stay faithful to save his life and after a while of him putting me down, I started to believe it. Not even the love of my Pretty Girl could save me. When Dan threatened to pull his money I stepped up my sales and did whatever I could to make sure I had money for what I needed. I couldn't let her know that I started to feel like the piece of shit guy that everyone saw me as. I didn't want her to see me like that so I started to drink, and smoke way too much and party with Tim and flirt with other girls. I could feel her already pulling away from me and I had just thought it was because she was starting to think I was nothing. Turn out she was pulling away since I was being the colossal ass that was pushing her away. The day I realized she wasn't coming back was when I saw her with her cheer slut friends. I hadn't seen her since the summer and since school started I got busy with assignments, practice and work. I had been wanting to talk to her and it just so happens the first time I see her again she was walking with them while they laughed and she smiled. The smile was familiar. It wasn't her real smile, it was the one that masked her true feelings. She caught my eyes as they walked the quad. She looks lonely in the sea of faces that surround her and I have to kind of hate myself for driving her back to this. I hurt her bad and I know it. I just wish she would talk to me.<p>

* * *

><p>Class is so fucking boring today. Since things with me and Brooke went south I find it hard to focus enough to write anything decent. It was like she took all the creativity when she went and it makes me hate what I did to her all the more. She was my angel and I blew it all to hell. We're sitting and about to get in our groups for the assignments when Professor Wakeland comes back in.<p>

"Alright guys it looks like we're going to have some of the students from my other class join us so what we're going to do is since we'll have some numbers we'll pair off. Warez, you are with Chasey. Blotkin, you are with…Smithy. Poplar, I'm putting you with…."

I started to tune him out and go back to my paper I was attempting to write as he paired the rest of the auditorium off and when my name came up I was only half way paying attention.

"and lastly Scott you are with…Davis. Yep that's all kids. Pair off and get started on the assignment. You choose from the topics up here on the board and to follow syllabus rules. Remember I am looking for special, out of the ordinary, non-run of the mill. We get each other. Good. Okay so begin in here or you guys are free to go and brainstorm across the campus. Make me proud kids."

I was still a little not paying attention but when I heard that sexy ass rasp voice I knew exactly who it was.

"Alright, let's get this over with Scott."

I lifted my head to see her standing in front of me as she took a seat right across. I know I was staring and I know how much she hates it but she was so fucking beautiful in those dark denim shorts and Duke T-shirt. Her hair was pulled up into a careless bun and her face was glowing. I almost had to break my own arm from reaching out and brushing a stray hair from her face. She was unpacking her bag and looking for what I assume was a notebook and then she paused when she noticed I was so focused on her. She growled at me and then started slamming things on the desk as she continued to look for the notebook.

"I miss you."

She stopped and looked up at me and I would think she was pissed at what I said. Again she went back to searching the bag when I continued.

"You look really fucking hot today."

I figure a comment like that will get me something other than a glare and I'm right. She scoffs as she blows that stray hair from her face in a frustrated manner.

"You know this is not going to work. Okay so did you jot down the choice of topics?"

I'm gazing into her gorgeous hazel eyes and I swear I can't hear a thing till she started to wave her hand in my face.

"Hello…Earth to asshole."

"What..uh…yeah I got it all down."

"Good. Let's go back to my apartment. I'm sure I left my damn notebook there."

"Okay." I say a little too hasty. To be able to enter the confines of her home again without breaking and entering was promising. She started to pack her bag again as

I watched and when she was finished she sprung up from the chair and left the room. I quickly followed and caught up to her in the quad on the way to the parking lot.

"Where's your car?"

"Uh the stangs on the front row over there."

She starts to make her way to it and I am hypnotized by the way her hips sway and damn if she doesn't get fired up. I'm in her presence for a total of five minutes and already the fantasies are pouring in.

"You remember the way don't you?"

"Yeah, like the back of my hand."

"Good, well lets go. I can at least get lunch started while we pick the topic."

"Is Brooke Davis going to feed me?"

"No. My boyfriend is coming over for lunch after his class and I wanted to make him something to eat."

"I remember-"

"Let's not go down memory lane shall we. It's obvious that whatever it was we had should stay buried in the past."

We make it to my car and I stop to look at her over the hood of my car. She goes to open the door but when it won't open she looks back over at me.

"Well what if I tell you it's not buried in the past but alive and kicking?"

"I'd say that bridge was burned a while ago Scott."

"You still smoke?"

"On and off. Really bad habit. Attracts the wrong kinds of characters."

"I got a dime bag we could smoke. Helps with the creativity."

"If you say so."

I unlock her door and we get in and set off to her apartment. The whole way there my eyes would drift over to her legs, those legs were like gold. I could remember ripping them apart and plunging into her many a time in this very car. God the backseat sex was incredible.

"Stop doing that."

My eyes make their way up her legs to her thighs and I decided to skip the rest and look into those gorgeous eyes.

"What?"

"Stop looking at me like that. You made your choice so stop looking at me like I'm the one you want."

"But you are."

"No I'm not Luke. I never was. I was the girl you fantasized about and when you got me you lost your attraction."

"That's not what happened."

"Really, so I didn't see you eye fucking every easy slut that crossed your path or see you with your tongue down that cheap version of a blow up dolls throat."

"Look I'm not going to act like what I did was okay-"

"You're damn right it wasn't but let's not hash this out, seriously there is no need."

She slumped in her chair and looked out the window. Maybe it was wishful thinking that I saw a tear looming behind her eyes.

* * *

><p>When we make it to her apartment she practically jumps from the moving car to run up the stairs and make it into the door. I'm sure that if we didn't have an assignment to work on together she probably would've shut the door in my face, however when I get to the top of the stairs the door is open. I walk into the familiar home and instantly remember the first morning I woke up here on her couch and she walked in in just her underwear. I remember thinking how fucking amazing she looked in the mornings and how I would've given anything to feel my skin against hers. Her slamming a book to my chest jarred me from my fond memories. I vote lust, it seemed to be one of the sins you were best at."<p>

The assignment had been to pick apart the sins of man and relate them to real life events. They were also to describe the reason the sin was classified as a sin in the first place and what impact it has on man kind.

"If it's any consolation the only one I truly lusted after was you."

"Please, that does little to console my feelings."

"Then what will?"

"Nothing. Is that what you want? For me to tell you to stop trying? Because I really wish you would."

"This isn't me trying and you know it."

"No I don't know anything when it comes to you! I thought I did but I came to the realization I never knew you at all."

She turned on her heels to put whatever distance she could between them and find that damn notebook I assume but there was no way I was just going to let her just walk away. She was upset that I hurt her, she was hating she showed me she still was hurt because it meant she still cared but most of all it was all she would have to show for me to go for it. And so I did. I reached out and grabbed her wrist and yank her back to me. Right where she belongs. Her lips are trembling as she looks up at me and I wait for her to push away or struggle but I feel nothing. My free hand reaches up to brush across her cheek and drift down to her soft inviting lips. It's been so long, too long, since I've tasted them. I want her. There's no question about that. The only thing I do question is whether or not this is right. Of course if I push this I have no doubt I could make her fall for me again but is this what she really wants? I feel her start to back away from me and the doubts I spoke of before are pushed to the back of my mind because I don't care. I don't care if this is right, it's what is about to happen. I rush forward collecting her up in my arms and her legs wrap around me and it's like the sweetest dream. We fit together and it's in the most sinful way possible. Before the fog of desire can clear I look down and there she is underneath me on her bed. I have no fucking clue as to when we got back here or even remember laying her down but as I look into those warm hazel eyes nothing else matters. It's almost strange to see her eyes filled with anything else other than contempt now and days. I missed her. I feel her hand slink up my arm and she's looking at me as if to see what I will do next. It's now or never and I pick now. I drop my body to lay on top of hers and if feels amazing when her legs part and I lay against her core. I crave her heat like a man out in the cold because that exactly what I am. Our lips are battling for supremacy and before I know it I won. She gives into submission when I feel her roll her hips up into me and she moans, no whimpers for me. She wants it so fucking bad and I plan to give it to her till she's sore or I'm numb. Her fingers are running all over me and it's right at this second I can't take anymore. I lean up so she can rip the shirt from my body and do the same to hers and her shorts and my jeans soon follow. We're rolling around on her sheets now aimlessly with no destination other than sex. I'm propped up on one of my hands while I trail my other one down her body as she kisses her way across my neck and when my hand reach her bra I grasp it gently at first, feeling her moan vibrate against my skin. She loves the way I touch her. I can tell when her teeth graze against my neck when I squeeze a little harder. When she bites I rock my hard dick into her and she almost gasps out my name but I know even now she's still holding back. She doesn't want this to be love or for me to make love to her. She wants me to fuck her. Fine if that's all this is I can deal with that for now. So with that in mind I shift up and practically rip her bra and panties from her body before I shove my boxers past my hips. She moves to grab a trusty protective friend from her night stand and hands it to me. We then have a silent conversation with our eyes. I'm okay with condoms but towards the end I got used to not using them with her so I know my eyes are looking at her like 'do we really have to use that' and she's looking back at me like 'put this shit on or no pussy' and I'm back to looking like 'please' and she ends the conversation with 'I'm about to get up if you don't and then your ass can leave' to which I take the damn thing and slip it on. I give her the little ounce of control on that because in just a few seconds I'm about to dominate her. She leans her head back and her hair fans over the pillow and it almost take my breath away how fucking gorgeous she is. She bites her lip and is looking up at me waiting for the shit to jump off and she has no idea how crazy this is going to get. I reach down to rub over her folds to see if we need to get her ready but I find it almost mind blowing how wet she already is for me. Normally I'd lick her first, just to drive her crazy but the look in her eyes tells me we don't have time for that so I relent. I drive in with ease and she screams, not moans, not gasps but screams. I'm sure if Rachel were home she'd know exactly what we were doing because I wasn't exactly gentle. I pull out only to plunge back in and now I have not one plausible thought in my mind. I can't think. The feel of her walls quivering around me makes it hard to concentrate and if it weren't hard enough as I thrust in to her as hard as I can she's scratching the shit out off my back and trying to muffle her moans of ecstasy by biting down on my shoulder. I can't help but get lost in the thrusts, scratches, moans, pants, and everything else but it's when she started to push her hips up to force me deeper I can't take it. I manage to snake a hand down between us because I'm not sure if she's there yet but I know it is only a matter of seconds before I hit mine so I lean back to watch the view and help her along. I can see my hips move along with hers and I start to flick my fingers over her bud. Then when that gets old I just start rubbing her clit like a mad man while I pound her and I start to feel the beginnings of her orgasm. It's always the same. Her breath will get short, her legs will start to tense up right along with her stomach muscles and then the trembling will start. Right on cue she starts to erupt before me and her mouth is wide open letting whatever will come spill out whether it be a moan or a scream. Her shaking body throws me over my own edge and then then like millions of times before I can only hang on for the wild ride. Our bodies are still going as we both enjoy the blissed out state and slowly we both come down together. I roll off to the side to catch my breath because I can't stand to look down at her any longer knowing that in a moment she's going to make me leave her. I don't want to but I better start getting ready. Just as I thought she taps me on my chest.

"That was good."

"That was more than good."

"Okay it was more than good."

"It was just like old times."

"Not quite. Old times would be we'd lay here and I'd fall asleep in your arms but that's not what's about to happen."

"It could if you wanted it to."

"Not on your life Scott."

"I'm serious."

"I'm sure you think so."

"Brooke-"

"Lucas, listen to me. This was like one of those lapse in judgment where you wish you could've been stronger and resisted but you didn't."

"So this meant nothing to you?"

I actually wait to hear her say the words but I know damn well she won't say a thing. She'll just shrug and roll out of bed and start to get dressed.

"I'm not some monster Luke."

It surprises me the way she said it. It was so soft and almost drowned with pain. I know she'd never fuck me to hurt me but that's exactly what this did. It hurt.

"I have a class I need to get ready for. You should go."

Instantly I wonder what happened to the boyfriend coming over but decided now isn't the best time to bring that up.

"You need a ride back to campus?

"No. I'm good."

She rolls away when I try to reach for her and she gets up from the bed. I watch her exposed body wander to the bathroom and hear the water turn on but then she comes back out. I'm still laying on the bed trying to will myself to go but I seem to have some trouble.

"I just figure I need to say this so we don't have any misunderstandings Luke."

Here it comes.

"This was a one-time thing. I have a boyfriend now and I have no intention of leaving him so whatever this was that we fell back in to…it was a one-time thing."

It was almost like she was trying to convince herself. It wasn't wishful thinking on my part this time. This time I know that if I push…she'll cave. I decided not to though. I get up and start to dress without even looking her in the eye. I know she's watching and I know she wants me to put up some fight but I'm not going to. Game on Brooke Davis.

* * *

><p>We finish the assignment fast enough the next day, only minimal awkwardness. That time she asked to meet at the library. I know she thinks this is safe enough but she's mistaken because the second she tried to leave I'm on her. Luckily we were in one of those back study rooms with the door closed and no one would see how I picked her up and dropped her on the table and started to kiss her lips with all the force I wanted. She didn't fight it. She didn't try. She only said 'this is the last time'. Yeah right. That day I opted to just tongue fuck her. I felt like if I didn't give her what she really wanted I could coax her back to me. I had her sprawled out on that table with her legs hanging off the side of the table and tossed over my shoulder. I worked her so good she almost took a chunk of hair out of my head when I spun my tongue around her clit and she came. It was loud. So loud I'm sure the librarian heard us but I didn't care. I had my Pretty Girl and that was all that mattered. When I was done I just stood up, wiped my mouth on my forearm and smirked. I pulled her skirt back down and started to get my things together.<p>

"What no return on the favor?"

"Not this time Pretty Girl."

I look of briefly to see she has this hurt expression on her face. I'm not sure why but I know if I stay it will only mean trouble. So I left. I made it back here to my house just as Jake is about to walk out the door with none other than my favorite red head Rachel.

"Well, when did this happen?"

"Hey man, you aren't the only one that can pull a hottie."

"Aww Jake, flattery will get you everywhere" Rachel says as she grabs Jakes shirt and pulls him in close for a kiss. Damn I miss having a girl.

"We were just about to head out so the place is all yours for the night."

"Where's Owen?"

"He's got some overnight thing in Charleston. Something about a bar. Anyway no wild parties while I'm gone Luke."

"You know I know better than to party without you man."

"Good man. I'll see you later."

"Bye Luke. Try and stay out of trouble" Rachel says as Jake pulls her away.

* * *

><p>I'm alone. I remember when I used to kill for moments like these but now that I know what it felt like to have her love me, just love me for no damn reason other than she could, I find myself feeling alone and empty. I hear the doorbell and decided to ignore it. I want to wallow in my loneliness for a change. That is till my cell rings. I look down to see a number I don't recognize and something tells me to answer it.<p>

"Hello."

"Hey."

One syllable, that's all it takes for me to recognize that raspy voice that haunts my dreams.

"Brooke?"

"Yeah, it's me. Come open the door."

"That's you downstairs?"

"Yes asshole now come open the door."

She hangs up and I all but sprint down the stairs, forgetting the fact I don't have a shirt on. All I want to do in this moment is take her in. I swing the door open and there she is. She's standing in my door way looking so vulnerable and lost. I notice the way her skirt falls on her thighs and how her green haulter brings out the life in her skin and then I notice the red tinge in her eyes. Either she's high or she's been crying.

"You gonna let me in?"

Crying. I can tell by the way her voice sounds cracked. I should've noticed it over the phone a second ago, I made her cry enough times to know.

"You got anything?" She asks as she walks into the living room. I watch as she flops down on the couch and looks back at me waiting for an answer.

"Yeah I got something."

"is it any good?"

"You know I only have the best."

"Good. Cause I really need to smoke right now."

I hop up the stairs and grab my smoke bag and snatch up my papers with it and head back downstairs. When I hit the landing I look over to see she has now pulled her legs up into her chest and wrapped her arms around them protectively as she rests her chin on her knees.

"Something you want to tell me?"

She looks over to see I'm back but doesn't respond. Now I'm worried.

"Brooke… did he do something to you?"

"Depends on what 'he' you're referring to."

"Pretty Girl-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

I'm shocked into silence. I'm not sure what I said or did to piss her off but I'm sure she's about to tell me.

"YOU"RE NOT SUPPOSED TO CALL ME THAT ANYMORE!"

"Why not?"

"Because…because that name meant something to me."

"It means something to me too."

"No it didn't, and I don't want you tainting my memories of that name."

"Brooke baby-"

"Lucas I didn't come here for you to-"

"I get it, you came here to smoke so fine but don't think you can just show up at my door and ask for shit and not expect me to feel things when I'm around you!"

"What the hell could you possibly feel other than a hard on? Let's not kid ourselves here Luke, you don't want me you just want to fuck me."

"That's not true and you know it."

"It is true. You pull me back with those damn eyes, the way you kiss and that stupid nickname and then I get all emotional and then you just leave me there at the library-by the way what the hell was that!"

"I was giving you what you wanted!"

"What I wanted was for you to fight for me!"

"I am!"

"Not now! Now is too late! I wanted you to be the boy in that letter and tell me how he felt instead of pushing me away. I was hanging on for dear life Lucas but it never seemed like you really needed me."

"I did- I do need you. I'm not happy Brooke. I haven't been happy since you left and I miss you like crazy and it's not just about the sex. I miss how you used to have my back, loved me, supported me and made me laugh. I miss the having a piece of you no one else had and most of all I miss loving you. I miss not being able to hold you or do stupid romantic shit for you and write love letters to you-"

"I've heard enough." She goes to get up from the couch and brush past me but I can't let her get away. So what do I do? I grab her and throw her over my shoulder and book it up the stairs before she even gets to realize what I'm doing. By the time she's started to beat on my back and wildly kick we're already in my room. Her screaming to be let down is loud and boisterous. I finally drop her on the bed and head to my door to lock it and then I put the key above the doorframe where I know she can't reach it. Gotta love these old houses.

"Lucas Scott you let me out of here right now!" She all but screamed bloody murder as she punched at any available body part of mine she could reach.

"Not until this is over."

"This is over, did you forget!"

"No I didn't forget but I need to tell you what was going on. It was never you. I did take your love for granted but it was never you. I loved you so much that when Dan started to ride my ass about everything I felt like I didn't deserve you."

"Didn't deserve me, funny. I tend to agree with you now."

"Will you let me finish?"

"Fine" she said as she crossed her arm in a huff and plopped back down on the bed.

"Baby I never wanted you to feel like you were settling for me but every time I turn around it was like I was disappointing you."

It was true that I was a stoner, I played ball, did mediocre in my classes except English and I sold dope and didn't even have a real major. I was going nowhere fast and Brooke was like that star that I thought was fizzling out by being stuck with me. I started to resent her for staying with me after Dan all but told me that a girl like her must be cheating and only with me for the free smoke. I know I should never have listened to Dan but there had been a few times when I swear I saw her flirting with some guys and I blew it way out of proportion. She didn't deserve it. I was selfish and feeling sorry for myself and didn't want her to just one day leave me and not see it coming.

"You know what Lucas I am not about to sit here while you rewrite history. I was never disappointed in you. I was so proud that I had a guy I though loved me until he started acting like I was nothing but a bothersome booty call. Why the hell you ever gave what Dan ever said any merit in our relationship is so beyond me but most of all even if I was setting that was my damn choice!"

"I know it was real shitty of me to start treating you like I did-"

"You mean like you are now?"

"What?"

"You may not remember this in your many episodes of being drunk and high but you mostly wanted to only talk or touch me to fuck and then when you were done you'd get up and walk away."

Now Lucas understood why she looked so hurt back at the library. He never meant for her to feel like that.

"Brooke-"

"No Lucas I am so done with this whole please forgive me speech you got going on here, it's really old."

"Then why did you come?"

"I came to tell you to stay hell away from me and that today, in the library, was the last-"

Before she could finish I had to kiss her. I couldn't let it be the last time I held her, kissed her, made love to her. I needed more and now I was willing to admit it. Letting her go was not an option. That night I made love to her for hours up in my room until the next day when I awoke to the sound of crunching paper as I rolled over. Somehow she managed to sneak my chair over to the door and swipe the key and let herself out and left a note. All it said was 'leave me the hell alone'. I balled it up and tossed it over across the room. I knew that later on I'd find a way to cross our paths and when we did I'd fuck once again, for the last time.

* * *

><p>So a whole weekend passes and this is how the week went:<p>

Monday. I woke up and got ready for class and when I got down stairs she was there sitting on my car. So much for leaving her alone. She said she wanted a ride to class but I knew what she wanted. As soon as we got to school she started kissing on my neck and somehow she managed to pull me into the back seat and we got pretty hot and heavy. We didn't fuck that day but I did get to taste her. That was all I could ask for. I ripped her jean shorts down along with the blue boy-short panties I used to go crazy for and I take my thumbs and part her lips so I can get to my ultimate prize. When she raked her fingers across my scalp after I suck on her clit I know I have her where I want her. She parts her legs for me and she's open as wide as she can get for me as I mercilessly tease her bud with short strokes of my tongue. I make sure to keep them soft and quick because those are the ones that get her super worked up. Want her to be as worked up as possible. It only takes a few flicks of my tongue and she's moaning my name like her life depends on it. Moments pass and her thighs start to tremble around my head. I keep on flicking at her sensitive bud just to prolong her nut because I want to keep this moment with her for as long as I can. We parted ways and she didn't say a damn thing about next time or that time being the last. We both knew it would've been bullshit.

Tuesday comes and I don't hear from her at all. I try to call her but she just ignores my calls and they roll over to her voicemail. I forget how she sounds when she's sweet. 'you've got Brooke's phone, leave message with your dirty intentions and I'll call you back. No threesomes please'. What kind of woman had a voicemail like that? Brooke Davis, that's who. I call a few times without leaving a message and just decide to give up. By the end of the day practice has my ass worn out anyway. I spent most of it watching her and the rest of the cheerleaders stretch and damn if my baby don't look sexy as hell. I try to correct myself because I know she's not my baby but I really want her to be again. The entire practice she doesn't look at me. She's looking at Felix, cheering for Felix, Blowing kisses at Felix and giggling like one of those dumb bitches. I can't help but wonder if she likes him so much why the hell would she even let me touch her. Mr. fucking wonderful has got to be doing all he can to make her happy and it's kind of now I think she's probably not fucking him yet. I smile at that fact and look over at her still doing everything she can to ignore me. I can't wait to ask her if my idea is true and if it is then I really do have a shot to get her back. I may not be the ass anymore but as a man I have no problem using sex to reel her back in.

Wednesday rolls around and for a hump day it's okay. I only had two classes that day and right when I was leaving I get a text from her askin' me if I'm busy. I respond back fairly quickly telling her I'm never too busy for her with a winking smile and she just texts me back saying to come over. When I get there I don't even have time to say hi before she has the door swung open and her lips are attacking mine. It only takes me a second to respond back with as much power and pick her up and take her inside, kicking the door shut as I go in. I fucked her on the kitchen counter before we moved to the couch and finally we ended up back in her bedroom. It shocked me when she didn't throw me out right away but she only let me stay for a smoke break, food and a shower and then threw me out.

Thursday was another one of her MIA days and I found myself kind of aching to be with her. She had found a way back under my skin and now I didn't know how to not want her all the time. I didn't bother calling because I knew she wouldn't answer. She was using me for her own physical pleasure and I was starting to feel like I wanted more, that was till I ran across her and her "boyfriend" on campus that day. They were all hugged up at a table in the quad alone and he was kissing her neck while she did that sexy giggle that can be such a turn on at times. She was teasing him with kisses on his lips and neck and letting her hands drift all over his body and the entire time I couldn't look away but it felt like I wanted to go over there and break that fuckers face and snatch her up and fuck her right there in his face. If only he knew that just the other day I had her screaming while I pounded her from behind. It's memories like that that make me smile. When she looked over at me I knew from the smirk on her face she had been doing all of that for my benefit. It was also then I decided that when, not if, but when she called me up again for a little nookie I was going to tease the shit out of her. I got up and walked past them and didn't let any emotion play on my face. I know she was watching me so I did what I do best, I played her game. Right before I walked out I started up a conversation with this cute sophomore I had seen before in one of my classes and I flirted my ass off. I did the light touches on her arm, the long stares, the smirk the deep laugh and compliment after compliment and if I had been after this girl for real I'd have her eating out the palm of my hand but instead I got the desired reaction. I get up to leave and glance over my shoulder and catch eyes with the sexy brunette who is sporting a scowl on her gorgeous face and all but shoving her "boyfriend" off of her. I turn back and walk away and not ten minutes later my phone starts to go off. Bingo.

"What can I do for you sexy?"

"Don't you sexy me you asshole. What the hell was that?"

"I'm sorry what?" I say playing dumb.

"You know what the fuck I'm talking about Lucas. That girl in there was practically ready for you to fuck her on the table."

"Two things Pretty Girl, one there's only one girl I fuck on tables and that's you and two, if I'm not mistaken you looked a little too busy back there to care about what I was doing."

"Don't even think about throwing that in my face. He's my boyfriend."

"Then don't come being pissed if I go find it somewhere else when you're busy."

"Fuck you Lucas."

"I know you love to Brooke but-"

"No really, fuck you."

And with that she hangs up and I don't hear anything else from her for the rest of the day.

Got to love Fridays. It's the last day of the week and today I decided to skip my classes in favor of starting my weekend early. I got a few girls in each of my classes that take notes and will email them to me later so I won't get behind. I got up this morning and fully intended to go re-up and get some of this cush that's been going around but the guy I buy from wasn't answering his phone. Instead against my better judgment I send off a text to my favorite vixen to see where her head is at today.

_Feelin' lonely, wanna cum ovr_

She responds back a lot faster than I expected. I almost debate in my head to read it because I don't know if what she says back is going to make me happy or hurt. I decide to read it because even if it is hurtful, it's better than her ignoring me.

_Sure. B there n 20_

Well that was easy. I send another text back a quick okay and I get to work. I know one thing I could do that she isn't expecting is to have food ready. I quickly get on the chocolate chip pancakes, her favorite, and while that's cooking I throw some bacon in the skillet and start the coffee. Either she's going to laugh in my face at this little gesture or find it sweet and open back up to me a little more. I'm hoping it's the latter. Just as the last pancake is being flipped she rings the bell and I yell to her it's open. When she calls out to me I yell that I'm in the kitchen. I know she's seen the table I have set with her favorite flowers in the middle as she walks to the kitchen.

"What's all that out there?"

"Just a little something for you."

"Man it smells good in here."

"Just a few of your favorites."

I don't turn around yet as we talk because I want this to sink in for her that this is more that just a booty call. When I do turn around She leaned on the counter and looking at me kind of confused.

"What? I just thought you'd be hungry and since it's early I'm sure you didn't have your coffee yet."

"Lucas what are you-"

"Hey, no need to get all serious on my pretty girl. I just wanted to do something nice for you. Now, the foods done, you just go have a seat and I'm bring it out for you. Oh grab the syrup."

It's obvious to me that through the entire meal she's staring at me but eating the food. Even though she's not getting what I'm doing she's not going to say no to the pancakes.

"So if you're done I have something for you."

She lifts that cute little eye brow and waits for me to finish.

"I got this thing, a letter, that I was hoping you'd read."

I watch her face soften for a moment and then harden. I knew she wouldn't make this easy. She's pushing away from the table and getting up to go but before she does I catch her at the door.

"Brooke-"

"No Lucas. I mean what the hell is all this. I am not some random girl you can just put the moves on and- you know what it doesn't matter. I'm outta here."

"NO!"

I know I sound like a baby, my little sister to be exact but I am not letting her just walk away.

"You are going to stay here, we're going to chill and then if the mood strikes us we'll fuck but what is not going to happen is you walk out of here just because you're scared."

"Scared of what? You? Please."

"Then stay and hang out."

"We don't 'hang out' Lucas. We make random calls to each other to get off and then we go on about our separate days."

"That may be what you think but Brooke I got the whole day and nothing to do and I want to spend it with you."

"Too bad my life doesn't revolve around you anymore Lucas I have-"

"Not a damn thing to do. Not really. So you got a couple classes in the morning and nothing after that. Maybe practice but you can still chill with me."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then don't but we both know you do, otherwise you wouldn't have stayed this long. Come on, just stay."

She debates it and I know she's hating that the part of her that wants to stay is winning but I'm glad it did when she lowers her shoulders and walks up the stairs to what I assume is my room. When I get there she's thumbing through my dvd collection and deciding on what to watch. She hates there's nothing on TV on Friday mornings so her usual thing to do was to pick out a movie and watch it while we just laid in bed together. Comedy is her usual pick and I already know it's what she's going to have in her hand before she even spins around. I brought the coffee up with me because she loves her coffee and will drink that shit till she's as wired as can be.

"So I'm thinking something funny."

"Big surprise there."

"Or maybe some porn."

I have to say that shocked and turned me on at the same time. Not sure which one won out.

* * *

><p>The loud sounds of a woman groaning in pleasure coupled with the sounds of persistent slapping fill the air and all I can do is keep my eyes glued to the screen. I know why she picked porn and it's kind of cruel. She wants to get me worked up and turn this into something dirty but I am determined to not react the way she wants. That said she is making it really hard. She on the bed cuddled up next to me and rubbing against me a little and her lips gently kissing a path to my lips from my neck and it's taking everything in me not to turn and kiss her. Somehow I manage to pick the remote up and turn the channel back to TV and oddly enough she grunts in frustration.<p>

"Turn it back on."

"No. If you want to watch porn than you can go and watch it with your boyfriend."

I try to get up but she just straddles me. I don't fight it I just let it happen. She leans down and places a soft kiss on my lips and I try to restrain myself. I can tell by the way her lips move she wants me to react and take control but I'm not. If she wants it she's going to have to work for it. She starts to grind her hips into mine and I swear I am in a losing battle. I want to just roll us over and pin her to the mattress and fuck her senseless but I hold on. She leans back and looks me in the eye and she does the pout. I hate that damn pout. It controls me in a way a man shouldn't be controlled and she knows it controls me. She reaches for the hem of her shirt and lifts it over her head in one quick motion and my eyes are met with the vision of blue satin and lace. It's all I can do to not rip it off her body but I just lean back and take her in and swallow the lump in my throat. My mouth starts to water when she reaches down and undoes the button on her wrap around skirt and she reveals the matching blue satin and lace panties, fucking hot. Here she is perched on my lap and looking like she wants it and I cave. I want her so fucking bad I can't take it anymore. I need her. So it's no surprise my hands work their way up her thighs, up her toned stomach and I palm her breast softly at first and she lets out that moan I love so much. My eyes move from her soft satin covered breast up to her face and she has her head leaned back and enjoying the feel of my thumbs grazing over her nipples underneath the fabric. She starts the grinding again and my hands raise up to her neck and I use that leverage to bring her lips down to mine. Her palms are on my chest and I can feel it when she starts to bunch up the shirt and try to get it off me. She loves the feel of my skin, I can tell because she gets anxious to feel it like I do with hers. My shirt comes away easily and our lips are right back on each other and I'm kissing her like it's the last time. Even though I know it's not I just feel like if I show her how I feel maybe can make some headway. I roll us over and tower over her body and her hand are fumbling to get my jeans unbuttoned and I love the little sounds she's making. I raise up and do away with my jeans as she lifts up to rid herself of the bra. My boxers go with the jeans and I'm standing next to the bed looking down at the woman who still has my heart and she looks like an angel, my angel. I join her back on the bed quick enough and I take my place over her but I can't help but take her left nipple into my mouth and swirl my tongue around it, making it stiffen to my touch. He other nipple soon follows as I lift to switch breasts and tease the other. My hand works its way down her body down to her panties and then my fingers move past the waist band and down into her slippery depths. I slid a finger in slowly, making her arch her body into mind more and just because I need to feel that want from her I kiss my way down her body and when I make it to her panties I move them to the side and she's revealed to my fully. I decided to take the panties off instead so I move back and pulled down her soft legs slowly and them I return to my spot between her legs and I spread her legs even further. I start with the longest lick ever and then probe the lips with my tongue like a spear to get to my spot. She tastes so fucking good I instantly get hard because when she's wet it's the best but even better when she's wet because of me. Her hips are working hard to get me to lose control and I know she just wants me to go crazy but I stay in control. I close my lips around her clit like I've done a million times before but I don't suck hard, just hard enough to make her want more. Her back is arching off the bed and she looks amazing. Her hands grip the top of my head and she starts to pull my face into her harder. I follow her direction and start to suck and lick away at her with my ultimate goal being for her to fall apart. She starts grinding into my mouth and before I know it I feel the muscles in her legs and stomach tense up and she starts to yell out in what sounds like agony and pleasure. I keep going till I know she's come all the way down and I kiss my way all the way back up her soft skin till I reach her lips once more. It's a soft kiss at first until she deepens it and moans. Her hands are going down my body to my hard on and when she grips it I feel like I get even harder. She's like my drug and I can't get enough of her. It's no till a few second go by that I realize while she was stoking me she put a condom on me. Damn that girl is sneaky.I need to be inside her now so with that idea in my head, taking over my thoughts, I snatch her hand away from my body and pin it to the bed and I grip myself in my hands and push into her with so much force the bed moves and we both let out a grunt from the contact. I love this girl. I need this girl and more than anything I want her back. I want her to be MINE again. All MINE. Our skin slipping easily together and still the friction between us can cause enough to start an inferno. It's like sliding in to home when I dip back into her and when I get enough of this position I pull back and flip her over on her stomach and slide right back in. She's so wet and tight and perfect around me and I know with every stroke that she couldn't be fucking Felix. It wouldn't feel this goof, or feel this snug but it does. Her face is turned to the side in the pillow and she's panting and moaning my name or at least as best she could. Her ass is pushing back on me and it feels amazing. The thrusts are going so deep I feel myself building up to a finish way too fast so I pull all the way out and start to finger her and tease her clit with my fingers to keep her warmed up while I cool down. She's gripping the sheets because I know she's about to explode so just before she does I slip back in to feel her walls quivering around me and it feels fucking great. I start to pound her to bring her back faster because I want her to enjoy it but I want her here, present in the moment with me. I can tell she's back from the way she's started poking her ass back on me again so I roll us over a little on our sides and keep pumping in. My hands are tweaking her nipples and her clit and she feels like she's so slippery it's making my mind go crazy. We stay like that with me kissing her neck and rubbing her sensitive spots until she turns a little to kiss my lips back and wispers she loves me. I don't think she knows she said it but it's enough for me to slow down and really take my time and make live to her. I am very surprised when she lets me. I roll back over on tip and the sheets are wrapped so tight around us that pur bodies are pressed together as much as possible. When I push back into her, her head hit the pillow and she widens her legs and I take the chance to pull one of her legs up so I can fill her up as much as humanly possible. I can tell by the way she's screaming now I'm hitting spots that either have yet to be hit or haven't been hit in a long time and I'm sure that if Felix were this good he'd know where these spots were so she wouldn't be begging for me but she is. She begging for me to fuck her harder, do it faster, make her cum and it's those kinds of words that send me over my edge. My head drops to the pillow above her shoulder but I still stay propped up so I don't crush her under my weight. I feel it when she turns her head and starts to place soft kisses on my neck and she stokes her hands un and down my back as we stay connected in the most intimate way and physical way possible. I'll never stop loving her. Never. I find it strange than when I do finally lift my head she's fallen asleep. I didn't expect her to say the words love to me again. I definitely didn't expect her to let her guard down long enough to fall asleep but here she was. We fell asleep together, her in my arms and looking every bit as perfect there. I know that as my eyes close when I open them she won't be there. I know that when I do wake up alone my heart is going to ache like a mother fucker. Even with those realization I also know something else…right here, right now, she's MINE.

* * *

><p>So there it is. THE END. Shout out to all who took the time to review, makes this a favorite or add this as an alert. I hat ending stories but they can't all go on forever. So feel free to leave a review.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Bet you thought you'd never see anymore of this one. I know I have atleast two I need to be working on but I felt inspired to just go ahead and post it. I've had it for a while and said what the hell. So here is part 1 of two of the continuation of one of my favorite stories I've written so far. ENJOY! I OWN NOTHING OF OTH

* * *

><p>MINE<p>

_**Going Strong**_

Brooke Davis has pretty much got me wrapped around her finger. Two years. That's how long I've been with this girl and I have loved every minute of it. After a huge fall out and subsequent reconcile she has been all MINE. I still see how Felix looks at her and it does nothing but piss me off but the only thing that stops me from cornering that punk and beating the shit out of him for starring at my girl too long is the fact that he never really had her. Not like I have in every sense of the word. This is the longest I've ever been with a girl and not been tempted to stray or just turn into an ass and make her want to leave. I did that once and promised myself I'd never do it again and two years ago she came back to me and I haven't let her go since. We're getting the house ready to move out and it's kind of sad and shit now.

I know me and Jake will keep in touch when he hits Tree Hill back up but Owen's leaving to go back home. I can't say I'm happy about going back to Tree Hill for the summer and I know Brooke is less than happy. Rachel already left yesterday when the last box got picked up from their apartment but Brooke decided to stay back with me and "help me" finish up. I knew it would only turn into Jake and Owen packing up while me and my girl barricaded ourselves in what was left of my room.

She's never met Dan and tomorrow we have to go back to face the home front and Dan has insisted I bring her. My mom just said to ignore him but I kind of want to bring her just to rub it in his face that I got a good woman and he's got nothing but his money. Brooke is all too happy to play trophy and it makes me happy that my girl still does things like this to make me happy. Hell, just last month when I was sick and feeling like shit she made sure to get all my assignments, talk to my professors and email in all my papers so I could get everything in on time. Even with all that she still managed to cook, clean and make sure I ate and took my meds.

I love this girl. It makes me wonder what will be in store for us in the future. Nate and I were talking about that yesterday and Haley , in a not so subtly I might add, told me I should be gearing up to ask our mom for THE ring. The one that belonged to my grandmother and it is a good one but I'm not really in the place where I can ask her because here I am still selling dope part time and about to start back up at my Uncle's shop and I can't get my book off the ground. I'm also a little worried now because she's been kind of pulling away from me the last few days and I hate it when she goes in shut-down mode. It means a huge fight is brewing and that is the last thing I need when we head back to Tree Hill.

Anyways, getting back to this asshole Felix that Is staring at my girl's ass. I can't stand that fucker. He's cornered her at least once and she didn't tell me, Haley did. I almost went and beat his ass then but Haley convinced me it was fine and that Brooke handled it but I still don't like him looking at her or even being in the same room with her. We've been at this party for an hour and I'm getting tired of waiting on this fucker to show up. This guy calls a few hours ago and I set it up to meet at this party. Chance is usually late so I figure this would be perfect timing for Brooke to have a little fun while we wait for him to show up.

She's on the dance floor with some of her cheerleader friends and where they _try_ to dance sexy and fail, she succeeds. I am so going to enjoy the sway of those hips later back at the house, maybe the car, hell we may even just head to the pool house in back and have at it back there. Julian usually keeps the place clean for his hotties he wants to bang but not bring to his bed. I'm thinking it may be a possibility but here lately she's been a little standoffish. I want to enjoy her dancing because I know she's doing it for me. It's like she's calling me to come to her with the way her body moves to the melodic sounds from the speakers.

Before I know it I'm right up behind her and letting her grind her sexy ass body on me and I really, REALLY want to just say fuck it and disappear somewhere dark and private with her. She spins around to face me and her arms lock around my neck when the music changes from some pop shit to that 'Quickie' song. Couldn't have come on at a better time.

"Havin' fun Broody?"

"I am now. So what will it take for a guy to get you alone?"

"I don't know…" she says playfully, "my boyfriend can get super jealous so that may not be such a good idea."

"He doesn't have to know, you could be my little freak for just a few minutes."

I can feel her body freeze up a little but I kind of just brush it off.

"Luke-"

"No, right now I am a guy, who has been watching a girl dance, and baby I am all worked up. You think you could handle that for me?"

"I think you may want to put some ice on it." She shoots back ion a less than enthused tone.

"Come on Pretty Girl, don't ruin the fantasy."

"What, you picking up some strange whore at a party and having gross, nasty anonymous sex?"

"Brooke will you just chill, that is not what I was talking about."

"Seems like it was. You know what why don't you go act out your little fantasy with someone else, I'm not in the mood." She spits out as she pushes me away and walks further into the crowd.

I can still see her and it looks like she's about to cry but I know what ever has been up her ass she won't share yet. Probably nothing. Anyway I chill the rest of the time and Chance still hasn't called. Brooke is back to dancing on the floor and doing a really good fucking job of turning me on in the process and it only works to piss me off that I know I can't go over and touch her like I want to. Then I absent mindedly look around the room and who the fuck do I see looking at my girl?

Felix the prick.

I see when he locks eyes with me and then he looks away but a few minutes later I look back and that asshole is still watching her. I give it five seconds and if he doesn't take those eyes off her by then I am beating his ass. Just as I'm about to get up it's like she has 'Lucas is about to go ape shit' radar. Haley comes out of nowhere and stands in front of me. Gotta love my sister for always having my back, even when I'm about to be a jackass. 

"Where do you think you're going?" She says planting her palm into the middle of my chest. I huff a little thinking I can side step her but Haley is quick and knows when I need someone to back me down. "I don't think so. Lucas you know how Brooke feels about you starting shit."

"Then tell him to stop looking at her."

"Luke he is just looking, probably regretting that he let her go but-"

"Fucker didn't have a choice."

"Luke it's been two years, let it go. You won."

"I know but…something about that guy just pisses me off."

"You and Nate both, god what is wrong with you two. I swear I have to play defense whenever he's in the room with either of you. Hey, come out side and take a walk with me."

"I'm not leaving her in here by her-"

Before I could finish Nate's hand landed on my shoulder.

"Don't worry I got her."

"Thanks baby, now you be on your best behavior. I do not want to come back in here with Felix having a bloody nose and you with a broken hand."

"Don't worry so much Hales…I won't have a broken hand."

Haley shoots Nate a warning glare and she starts to walk out. This is why I love having a guy like Nate with my sister. He's trustworthy. He's loyal and above all else he loves Haley and Brooke as much as I do. I feel good leaving her under her brother's watchful eye. I walk out back with Haley and just when I shut the door to turn around she hits me dead in my chest. Guess those years of beating her up worked to make her stronger than I thought. 

"Oww, dammit Haley what the hell was that for?"

"That was for not asking Mom for the ring yet and this" she says hitting me again, "is for not telling me you weren't because now Mom is all excited that you're going to."

"And where the hell would she get the idea I was going to?"

"I asked her if she was excited about giving you the ring or sad to let it go and she says she didn't and then she put two and two together and figured you were going to ask and now she's all excited about you settling down."

"Why in the hell would you mention that to Mom, damn Haley now she's probably going to say something while we're there."

"Probably, but I thought you were going to ask. What happened?"

I was going to ask, you know just to have it handy but the way Brooke has been acting the last few days it's been a little confusing. She wants me one second, then she's pissed, then I catch her sad about something and she's back to being pissed if I ask her what's wrong.

"I don't know, Brooke has been just…I mean we're good…I think but …it's just she's been kind of distant-"

"Lucas Eugene Scott, if you start this shit again I will kick your ass myself."

"What?"

"You're starting that whole 'I'm pushing you away since I think you're pushing me away' thing with her and it's only going to cause problems so Just- Just ask her!"

"I want to but what if she says no?"

"She won't say no she just… she just have some things going on with her right now and-"

"What kind of things?"

"Just things Luke." 

I could tell Haley was holding something back by the way she was acting flustered but I decided not to push, she wouldn't tell me anyway. However this does worry me because that means something is wrong with Brooke and if my sister knows and I don't, it must be big.

"Haley do I need to be worried about her?"

"Probably. But you know Brooke, she hates to come off weak. Just talk to her Luke."

I nod knowing my sister wouldn't steer me into a conversation that would hurt me because for the past few days I've been thinking… well I've been thinking that either she's about to break up with me or she cheated. Neither of those would be okay with me. On one hand if she's just getting bored then I could deal with that better. I'd still have a chance but if she cheated then that is something I'm not sure we could come back from. I hope it's just me being paranoid.

"Now let's get back in there and relieve my boyfriend from Brooke duty." Haley says smiling and linking her arm in mine and leading me back inside, however the first thing I see is Nate squaring off with Felix. He's nose to nose with the guy and he looks pissed. I look just behind him and Brooke is looking worried. The one thing that sets me off is that smirk that asshole Felix has on his face. All I hear Nate say as we walk up is "You're lucky I promised my girl I wouldn't break my hand on your face."

Too bad for Felix I didn't make that promise. The asshole didn't even see it coming. My fist hit his jaw and then his face hit the floor and that pussy was out cold. A few of Felix's football buddies break in and push me back while I shout a few words of warning for him to back off as I shake my hand loose to shake away the pain.

It's then I look up to see three things. One Nate is smirking, he does that when things go his way and it's obvious whatever Felix did to get his worked up he's glad he won't get the bitch out for giving him what he deserved. Then I see Haley. She's shooting me a glare similar to the one my mom gives when she's disappointed and I know I am gonna hear it the whole way home. Then I see Brooke is not standing there anymore. That really worries me. She usually is grabbing me and pulling me out the door before the cops get there but she is nowhere to be found. Instead Haley is pulling me as I survey the rest of the party to find my baby. When we get outside the speech begins.

"Dammit Lucas what the hell did you do that for!"

"I was-"

"Shut up. Now we have to worry if that ass is going to press charges!"

"He won't-"

"You don't' know that Luke, dammit this is the last thing she needed!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Brooke-!"

When she stopped mid-sentence I knew something bad was up.

"Brooke what Haley?"

She doesn't say anything just turns to get on her phone when Nate walks out the front door and pats me on the shoulder again.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"Yeah."

"Hey don't be so upset about that" he says as he points over his shoulder, " I set him straight."

"I'm more worried about your sister going MIA."

"What?" he asks concerned as he looks over at Haley who is now talking very hushed on the phone with who I assume is Brooke.

"Haley talking to her?"

"I guess. What did I hit that prick for anyway?"

"I turn for two seconds to grab some water and when I turn back around he's all up on her and she's trying to push him off and when he doesn't move I get in between them. I don't know what he said to her but she was almost about to cry and that was enough to make me want to break his neck then."

"Then he did deserve it."

"Yeah, he was talking shit about having Brooke whenever and that's when I pushed him back and told him he was lucky Haley pulled the leash on me."

That didn't sit well. Whenever Felix got cocky Brooke was always ready to knock him down a few pegs, especially in public. This is really starting to worry me. Haley gets off the phone looking pissed still.

"Was that my sister?"

"Yeah, she's on her way back to Luke's."

"Then I'll see you two later."

"Hold it Luke," Haley says grabbing my arm. For a small chick she's got a good grip. Guess she gets that from my mom. "Do not argue with her okay?"

"Why would I argue-"

"Just promise me you won't argue and you'll let her talk."

"Haley what the hell is going on?" I ask really fucking annoyed now.

"Just go home and talk to her. I told her to just tell you what's going on."

"Haley what the hell is going on with my sister?" Nathan is now annoyed with the secrets between the girls.

"I can't tell you, she has to."

I nod and walk off to find my car only to realize Brooke had the keys and must've taken my car. Now I'm pissed. Now I have to leave the party, miss out on a sale, walk home and probably get my heart ripped out. When I finally get there the lights are on and I figure everybody is home. My car is parked kind of crooked so I know she's probably really upset. When I walk in Jake is the first to stop me.

"Man whatever you did you really need to fix it cause if she calls Rachel I'm in the dog house with you."

"I didn't do shit."

"Sure you didn't."

"I didn't."

"Whatever man just go up there and fix it. She almost knocked Owen down off the latter when he was taking down the pictures off the wall."

I nod and so a slow walk up the stairs knowing that I am not about to enjoy what's about to go down. I start thinking about all the strange things that's been going on with her and I start to brace myself. The late calls, the disappearing acts she's been doing back to her apartment, the blow up she had at the party and the way Felix has been looking at her lately, it all adds up in my mind that she must've slept with him. Sure we fight, we fight a lot but we always make up.

Always.

Now I'm going back in my mind to think of any night when she wasn't with me or if her body felt different. I'm wracking my brain and by the time I come to I'm walking up the stairs to my room. When I walk in I observe her jeans are thrown across the bed and the bathroom light is on. I walk to the door and lean on the frame and see her sitting on the edge of my bath tub with her head hung low. She's playing with her fingers which means she nervous. 

"I'm gonna let the fact you left me slide if you tell me what the fuck is going on with you."  
>Her head shoots up and she looks surprised. Guess she thought she'd have more time to think her words through carefully. <p>

"Hey…" she said so quietly. I see the red in her eyes and catch as a few tears start to build in her eyes. Fuck this is going to hurt.

"Spit it out." I know I sound like a dick but when you know you're girl is about to tell you she gave her body to someone else it kind of does that to you.

"I…I um… Luke I-"

Then she starts to cry. I hate when she does that. It breaks my heart to see her in pain. I stay strong though. She won't get any comfort from me.

"Brooke. Listen whatever it is you have to say just say it. I think we both know what it is so let's just fucking get this over with."

She looks slightly confused and then goes back to looking at her hands as she toys with them to avoid looking me in the eyes.

"I've been trying to just forget it. Push in the back of my mind and not let it get to me but I can't anymore Luke."

"So now you decide to unburden your conscience."

"God Luke I know you're mad but- "

"Mad. That's an understatement. I'm fucking pissed."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you okay! Felix was just there when I needed someone-"

"So fucking Felix was just the luck guy! Damn Brooke what the hell where you needing anyone for. I'm HERE!"

"BUT YOU'RE NOT!"

She shocks me. She's in so much pain you can hear it in her voice but she's angry. At who I don't know.

"You name one fucking time I haven't been there Brooke and don't you even dare bring up the shit from two years ago."

"Remember when I asked you about moving in together?"

"Aw for fuck sakes Brooke. I told you I didn't think I was ready and now you use that as an excuse. That's bullshit."

"I was afraid okay."

"Of what! I loved you!"

She looks like I just stabbed her and now I realize I did use love in past tense.

"So I was right. You don't love me anymore now that you know. I told Haley to not say anything!" She yells as she shoots up from the tub and tried to walk out the bathroom past me.

I'm not having this running shit. Not now. If we're ending then she's going to be woman enough to end it with me tonight.

"Move Luke." She yells trying to push past me unsuccessfully but I don't budge.

"Sit the fuck down. We're not done."

"We are done. You don't love me and I guess I'm just going to do this on my own you fucking asshole."

"Asshole, you're the one who did this!"

"I didn't do anything alone Lucas!"

"Don't remind me!"

"I guess I have to! This was not just on me Lucas Scott, this is on you too."

She says pushing past me finally and making her way to my room. I'm still not done though.

"Get back here. You need to tell me how the hell you sleeping with Felix is on me!"

She stops dead in her tracks. Fuck I hate arguing with her when she's just in her panties and tank top. I usually have trouble staying mad with her like that but somehow I can manage this time. Helps when the girl dressed like that is ripping your heart out and blaming you for it. She slowly turns and the tears are back.

"Is that what you think I did?" she asks almost hurt.

"You all but confessed It back there."

"Well listen real good because this is me denying it. I HAVE NOT EVER SLEPT WITH FELIX!"

Now I'm confused. Did she sleep with someone else?

"Brooke…" I say walking toward her because now I'm worried I'm losing her and I really need to feel her in my arms but she just slaps my hand away when I reach for her.

"Baby-"

"NO! If you think you can just push this off on someone else Lucas you got another thing coming."

"Brooke I don't understand. I thought you were going to tell me you cheated on me but-"

"Fuck you Lucas. I have been nothing but loyal to your sorry ass."

"Then what is it. Whatever it is just tell me!"

She opens her mouth to probably yell at me again but closes it and the tears are back. She walks over to my bed and sits. I walk over to her slowly and kneel in front of her. I look her in the face as she looks down at her knees.

"At first I just ignored it. I didn't want it to be true I guess because if it was that would change everything with us. I mean I asked to move in with you and you all but shoot me down and that was all I could think about. What if? What if you leave me? What if I can't handle the answer? What if it's positive?"

"Huh."

I watch as she lifts her eyes to mine ever so slowly and she looks me in the eyes and says…

"Luke. I think I'm pregnant."

Oh.

Shit.

You know how people look back on moments in their life and can point to it and say that is where everything changed…well I just had of those moments. She's looking at me now for assurance but I'm just shocked into silence. A baby? Fuck that would change everything. I realize now she's been calling my name and I snap back to reality, to this girl in front of me. The girl who may be carrying my baby.

"Luke…say something."

"You said you think you are?" She nods no slowly and breaks eye contact with me. "So you haven't taken a test?"

She nods no again and I breathe a slight sigh of relief. Maybe it's a false alarm…then again we do fuck a lot so it is more than a possibility she got knocked up during one of those nights when I just had to have her and consequences be damned. Well looks like I got a big consequence slapping me back in the face.

"We'll do it together. Okay. It's okay Pretty Girl."

She finally looks up at me with her eyes filled with tears and I see every bit of insecurity.

"What happens if it is positive Luke?"

Very good question.

A couple of options run through my mind. I'll probably throw up. Maybe even faint. Possibly we could break up from the strain of having a baby. One of us won't graduate. Maybe everything works out or maybe everything goes to shit. I settle with…

"Then it'll be positive."

"I'm scared."

"It's okay baby. We'll be fine either way."

"How can you say that! You don't even want to live with me. Now we're going to be okay having a baby?"

Now she's off the bed and pacing the room. I can't seem to get off my knees. I feel like if I try to stand up I'll only end up passing out. Brooke would make a good mom. Me on the other hand I have no clue how to be a dad. It scares the shit out of me.

"I mean what the hell am I going to do! I can't be someone's mom! Hell I can barely take care of a plant!"

She's ranting, almost hysterical and I watch as she paced back and forth on my floor and something clicks on in me. Right here, in front of me, this girl whom I am now resigned to think _IS_ probably carrying my baby is freaking out and I find it to be so adorable. I figure she probably is pregnant with all the mood swings she's been going through. I finally rise up from the ground and sit on the bed and just watch as she continues to rant about the possibility of being pregnant. She looks gorgeous. What the hell am I scared for. This is possibly the best thing that could happen to me. I get the girl and a baby. I find it hard but I decided to interrupt her rant.

"Brooke-"

"And what the hell am I going to do about the squad! I can't be pregnant and cheer!"

"Baby-"

"I mean where in the hell is this kid going to live! We don't even live together. We have school-"

"Pretty Girl-"

"You don't have a job-"

"BROOKE!"

"WHAT?"

"Baby, come sit down, your freaking out."

"I think I have a right to be" she says as she puts her hands on her hips. Damn she looks sexy-no Lucas stop, that's what got you two in this mess in the first place.

"Just come sit down…I mean if you are pregnant I don't need you stressing out my baby."

She scoffs at my attempt to lighten things up and I smirk knowing that this will probably work out. She walks over to the bed and sits next to me and I pull her into my arms and lay back. There we are, the two of us…possibly three…and we're laying there together and all I can think about is that I should've proposed when Haley was pushing a while ago. Then she wouldn't feel this freaked out about having a kid with me. I don't blame her though, I am pretty unstable.

"Baby we are going to be just fine."

"Promise?"

"I promise. "

After a few minutes I feel it when she relaxes in my arms and she's asleep now. I wait a while before I get up and head out the closest drug store and buy a pregnancy test, a few actually. The lady in front of me at the store was eyeing me pretty hard…so was the group of girls that were perusing the condom isle. I'm kind of glad Brooke isn't here because if she was we probably would have been thrown out with the way those girls are looking at me. God help me if we do have to deal with hormonal Brooke.

Once I check out I decided to stop by the burger joint around the corner from us and grab some food. I'm sure she's hungry. When I finally make it back I find that she's still asleep. I put the food down on my dresser and make my way to the bed to wake her. I lay down next to her, facing her beautiful face and kiss her softly. She stirs and moans my name in her sleep which only make me feel like nothing can touch me. If the test is positive then my Mom will get her first grand kid. If it's not then we'll know that this is something we can face together when it does happen. I kiss her again but this time she deepens the kiss and her arms wrap around my neck as I shift to lay over her. She feels so good, tastes so good, damn how did I get so lucky.

"You up baby?"

"I am now. What's that smell?" She says stopping mid kiss and pulling away from me. She has this look on her face like she's trying to not explode with happiness and I know it's because I got her favorite burger.

"That would be food. I had a feeling my baby would be hungry."

I say it but I realize the double meaning behind it now. I watch as she smiles at me and leans up to kiss me quick before shoving me to the side and making a b-line to the brown bag that contains the wonderful smell. She opens it and it's like a kid at Christmas. What catches me off guard is she empties the contents on the dresser and goes at the wrapper like her life depends on it.

"Slow down baby."

"I can't I am starving. I haven't eaten anything all day."

"Why?" I ask frowning. She shouldn't be starving herself if she thinks she's pregnant.

"I haven't been able to keep anything down." She answers back with a mouth full of burger. I see her gulp it down and then pretty much suck down the milkshake I had brought home for me. Not that I mind sharing it's just she usually won't touch em'. She used to tell me if I wanted to date a fat ass too bad because milkshakes where the drink of the devil. I see her slowly stop eating and then look over at me.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just… I've never seen you eat like this."

"Trust me Haley has seen it and before you say anything this doesn't mean I'm pregnant okay. I've been sick and not eating and now I'm hungry." She said matter of factly with another mouthful of burger.

I just hold my hands up in surrender knowing that a girl and her weight is not a topic I want to get in to with her. Last time she thought I called her fat my balls hurt for a few days. Even though she apologized for the hit to the jewels and offered to kiss it better I learned a valuable lesson; NEVER say anything remotely close to calling her fat. It won't end well.

"Baby uh…while you were asleep I went ahead and went to the store and uh…bought a few things."

"Like what?" she asks still engrossed in her burger that is almost finished by now.

"Like a pregnancy test."

She stops and straitens up and looks over at me.

"Lucas…I…do we have to do it now?"

"I think now is as good a time as any."

"I don't have to pee" she rushes out. Way too fast and I think it's because she's scared if the test comes up positive I still may leave.

"Well when do you think you might need to?"

"I don't know." There's that annoyed tone again.

"Well don't you want to know?"

"No." That pout is just too sexy for words. I know she's nervous but I think this is something we better not put off.

"Well what happens if you are? You willing to wait till the kid gets here to find out?" I ask laughing, she is being a little childish about this.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Pretty girl.." I say getting up from the bed and going to hold her. " Not taking the test won't make it any more true or less true. I mean even though it could be negative I haven't seen you drink."

"No. You know … just in case."

"You haven't smoked."

"Again no…just in case."

"Well don't you want to know if all that just in case stuff is for a good reason or nothing at all?"

"I vote we wait."

"I vote we take the test now and find out…and since that's my kid in there he votes with me." I say placing my hand on her belly. I never noticed it before but she does have the tiniest of pudges. Maybe it's the burger she inhaled and maybe not.

"Whoa, first off, boy? And secondly if there is a kid in there it's an automatic vote in my favor meaning possibly fictional baby and I vote take test later."

"How much later?"

"Much later…like when I feel more comfortable with the idea."

"And when will that be?"

"Never." She groans out almost frustrated with her own insecurities. I pull her into my arms and fell it when she grips on to me tight.

"Brooke you don't have to be scared. I'm not going anywhere and if you do have my kid in there I think we probably should know sooner rather than later. I mean look at it this way; the sooner I know the sooner we can tell everybody and the sooner we can start spoiling you rotten."

"You'd do that?"

"Yeah baby. Whatever you want from my mom's café, whatever clothes you need, whatever the baby needs we'll get it."

"Luke you don't have any money?"

"I'll work triple shifts if I have to at the garage, it won't matter. Nothing but the best for my Pretty Girl."

"Since when did you turn into such a sappy guy. What happened to the guy who made deals to get women to go topless in his hot tub?"

"He's still here. He's just thinking about what it's going to be like to be someone's dad."

We both start laughing. I think the idea is ridiculous and so far out there that I have no idea what we're going to do if she is but whatever the stick says…we'll face it together .

* * *

><p>So there it is. I know, I shouldn't shamelessy beg for reviews or anything , it's tack and so ...so... okay here's the deal, I'll put the last part up tomorrow iiiiiiifffffffff I get ten reviews. If not you gotta wait till next week. Queue evil laugh. Yes I know it's real crappy of me to hold an update I already have written hostage but I reserve the right to hold it just in case I want to make a change so there. Anyway, Simon Says Review!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so I feel like crap. I hate the lack of updates and I really have no excuse for being a shitty author. My apologies. With that said I have to really say thanks for everyone who ever took time out of their day to read or say even leave the minimalist of words. It means...well to be honest it means a hell of a lot more to me these days since I had two deaths in the family. It sucks but that's life and I'm a grown ass woman so I can take it. Alright guys this is FOR REAL FOR REALs the last installment of MINE. I was gonna post it as two seperate chapters but I think you guys deserve more than that so here goes the next, followed by the last installment of MINE.

MINE  
>The Good, The Bad and the Rest<p>

I am FREAKING the fuck out right now. I've been staring at the closed bedroom door for like fifteen minutes. Lucas already showered, dressed and left to go greet his mom and I am freaking out. How will she react? I mean she's never met me and he's bringing home a pregnant rich girl? Oh my god, I'm gonna throw up.

After some much needed personal peptalk I finally decide to face everyone. I put one foot in front of the other and peek around the corner to see if the coast is clear. Right when I go to take a step I jump like a million feet into the air when a pint sized blond girl jumped at me and yelled BOO. MY scream brought a group of people running into the living room while the little girl was too busy rolling around on the ground and laughing her cute little ass off till she sees the others looking very worried.

Luke see's me with my hand to my chest and he goes into this ultra protector mode.

"Pretty Girl what's wrong is it the b-"

"NO! …I'm fine" I say quickly because I spy a very concerned looking brunette behind him that I assume is his mother and there Is no way in hell she's hearing about the baby like this. "That one who seems to find it hilarious to almost give me a heart attack jumped out at me is all."

It's then the other adults realize the little girl is there and still laughing.

"Lily Roe Scott!"

"Sorry ma ma, she was just there" the little girl tries to defend but the older brunette just places her hands on her hip and gives her the glare I have gotten from Haley and Lucas about a hundred times.

"No more spooking people okay?" Lucas says kneeling in front of his little sister.

"Okay" she responds back with a pout and he ruffles her hair a bit. It's one of those moments you have flash into what you hope will be the future and I realize now Lucas will make a good father and I just may be a good mom.

"My goodness where are my manners" the brunette says wiping her hands on a rag tossed over her shoulder. Now this woman looks like a real mom. "I'm Karen, mother to that and those two, god help me" she says laughing as Luke and Haley share a look.

"Brooke, Brooke Davis."

"I know I've heard so much about you. I hope you're hungry, foods almost ready."

"Pancakes!" the little one yells and my mouth starts to water.

"Yes Lily pancakes" she turns her attention back to me and I see the warmth this woman has. I hope I end up being as warm and loving as her. "Lucas said chocolate chip were you're favorite."

"They are." Lucas walks around his mother and wraps his arms around me and whispers 'relax' in my ear. Yeah right. Suddenly I feel that nauseating feeling come over me. Luckily I mastered the art of hiding the morning sickness.

"Will you excuse me I forgot my phone" I say quickly and walk pretty fast back to Lucas' room, thanking god there is a bathroom in there.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah Ma, she's fine" I hear as I turn the corner.

* * *

><p>Heaven in my mouth. Seriously, Karen Roe Scott is the best Fucking cook EVER! And I'm pretty damn good myself, not to mention the world best chefs my mother employed to keep food in our mouths. The first bite of these pancakes was like soooooo good. Not sure if that was the pregnancy taste buds but shit these are good.<p>

I look over to see Rachel sniggering right along with Haley and I can't help but glare with a mouth full. Not as effective. I then notice Karen looking along with the others. Now I get it. I've been silently stuffing my face this entire time.

"Oh..I'm sorry, I'm being kind of rude huh?"

"Oh no sweetheart, it's always a compliment to the cook when someone can't get enough of my food" Karen says lovingly and of course that red headed whore has to chime in.

"Yeah Brookie, you must be in love with the way you're sucking down those things."

"Ha, ha, not funny. I'm just hungry."

"True but it's not like you have to eat for two" Rachel says taking a sly shot and then eating a bite as her eyes lock to mine. Lucas clears his throat and I kick Rachel under the table, well Haley but it was an accident. She shouldn't have been laughing with that red head anyway.

"So mom I saw Dan this morning. Waiting outside the door for me."

"Your father just wants to spend time with you two, that's all."

"Well what if we don't" Haley says and Karen looks sympathetically.

"When's daddy coming home" Lily asks.

I've yet to meet the elusive Keith Scott. Haley and Lucas talk about him all the time and they look at him more of a father than an Uncle. He seems to be a pretty great guy.

"He should be back tomorrow honey, you know how he and Whitey are about scouting."

Lucas had told me that Keith not only owned the local premier auto shop in town but he also did a lot of volunteering with the school's basketball program.

"So mom how are things at the café" I hear Haley ask when my phone starts to ring. The wicked witch theme song from Wizard of Oz sounding off. My body tenses a little and both Lucas and Rachel look over at me knowing whose' ring tone that one is.

"I'll be right back I say getting up and leaving the happy family at the table as I seek refuge in the living room hoping the quiet will steady me for the conversation I do not want to have.

"Hi mom" I say in my cheeriest of voices.

"Don't you 'Hi mom' me young lady. Where are you?"

"I'm with Lucas-"

"God Brooke you are so clingy. I'm sure the boy would like a moment alone with his own family."

"Mo-"

"Now I expect you to be here in the next two hours."

"Why" stupid question. Victoria doesn't care what the reason is but if she says be there she expects to have no objection.

"Your father is having a small get together. He wants to speak with you and your brother first beforehand.

"Again why?"

"Just be here and stop being so insolent. He just spung this on me as well and I'm making myself available without whinning. Really Brooke it's unbecoming." She says hanging up in my face.

"Well bye to you too mother" I say to no one in particular and feel a pair of hands grip my shoulders and turn me around and arms wrap around me.

"Don't let her get to you sis" Nathan says hugging me tight. When he lets go I look up to see the best thing in the world. My brother apparently made a stop at home and had Gino make some of his world famous blueberry muffins. I can tell because the basket is definitely one of Gino's and that smell has my mouth watering again.

"Is that what I think it is?" I ask lighting up.

"Straight from Gino's kitchen. He says hi by the way, wouldn't let me leave without this when I mentioned you were here."

"Gotta love Gino. Gimme" I say snatching the basket and walking into the kitchen.

"Hold it" he says and I stop mid step. "You and I are going to talk first."

"About what" I ask fiddling with my basket of goodies.

"About how you and Luke have been going back and forth, you seem unhappy and I know something is up but Haley won't tell me so this is your chance." He says crossing his arms. That look is perfected over the years of making me squirm when he wants me to talk. Damn him.

"Well…" I start not sure how he'll react. I mean I am his baby sister and he may not take to kind to Lucas knocking me up. "Um…"

"Spit it out Brookie."

"How do you feel about being…an uncle?" I bite my lip trying not to smile because now that I've accepted I'm pregnant I get kind of giddy talking about my baby.

"An uncle?...What…" his eyes go wide and they drop to my stomach and shoot back up. "You're…you.."

I nod and start laughing because this moment is priceless. Mr. Big shot stammering like an idiot.

He scoops me up in a big bear hug I know only my Natey can give and he starts laughing.

"Where is he?"

"In the kitchen but-" before I say anything he's darted to the kitchen and headed straight for Lucas and I need to stop him before he opens that big mouth of his.

"Congrats man" he says pulling Lucas up from his chair and Lucas not really knowing what is going on. Nathan does the bear hug on him and the rest of the room (more like just Karen and Lily) are oblivious as to why Nathan is congratulating him and thank god for Haley.

"Baby! Karen doesn't know about his surprise yet" she chastises and he shrinks back.

"What surprise?" Karen asks

"I like surprises." Lily adds.

"The surprise that Luke was offered a job here for the summer at the paper" Haley says.

"Oh honey that's great!"

"Yeah, I'm not sure if I'm taking it. I got some things I needed to get in place first." He says looking at me with this look and I have no idea what he's talking about. The baby stuff is already in place, no way around it now.

"Well they would be lucky to have you" she finishes like a proud mother. I elbow Nathan in the side for almost ruining it and he just rubs the spot and says sorry.

"So" I say clapping my hands. "These are from my house. My good friend Gino sent them over and I've decided to share" I place the basket on the table. Haley, Rachel and Lucas practically attack the basket snatching muffins away because they know well how good those suckers are. Karen laughs a little and goes in. She takes a bite and Lily follows suit.

"Wow these are really good" Lily says with a mouth full. How adorable…gotta be the hormones talking. Kids used to kind of gross me out. Relationships used to gross me out too and look at me now, pregnant and in a serious monogamous relationship. I could kill Lucas Scott for ruining me.

"So I assume mom called you with the not so sweet invite."

"Oh yeah, apparently I was being insolent for questioning why we needed to be there."

"So you don't know why they wants us there?"

"No, why do you?"

"No." He says back not convincing at all.

"Nathan" I start but of course leave it to the Scotts to save his ass.

"Tigger leave him alone."

"So you know" I ask not knowing how the hell she knows anything about my stuck up ass family and I don't. Oh god someone is sick.

"Is it dad?Is he sick?Is it mom?Can't say that's too sad but what is it? Tell me" I probe and the table laughs. They must all know something I don't. Oh god, my parents know about the baby. They know and now they're going to ambush me. I wouldn't put it past them to hold my trust fund over my head

"Brooke baby can I talk to you real quick." Lucas says pulling me from my chair.

"Lucas honey the poor girl isn't done eating yet" Karen says but Lucas shoots her a smile and I just tell her we'll be right back.

When we make it to the living room I feel like I want to hyperventilate. My parents are not the nicest in the world, or more or less my mom isn't. My dad is pretty much a push over for her so whatever Bitchtoria says goes in the house of Davis. She's been pushing me to go after this job in New York for a fashion magazine but I have no clue what I want to do. She keeps saying Lucas and I won't make it and I have a feeling when she finds out I made her into a granny she's going to flip.

"Baby you need to keep calm" Lucas chuckles as I start to pace a little. He grabs a hold of my hips and backs me up till I knock into the couch and sit.

"How can you laugh at me at a time like this?"

"A time like what pretty Girl?"

"My parents are going to ambush me when we get to their house!"

"Why do you say that?"

"My mom has said on many occasions that I am supposed to do and be certain things and I can't do or be those things if I have to be a m-…mom" I whisper the last part just in case we have some ears listening in.

"Brooke baby I promise it's nothing bad-"

"Wait…you know?"

Now I'm confused as hell. Nathan, Haley and apparently Lucas know what's going on and I don't. Someone is sick.

"It's my dad isn't it" I start to tear up because as crappy a fraternal figure he is he's still my dad.

"No, no, no don't cry baby it's nothing bad I promise." He says easing down on the couch by me and holding me close.

"Then tell me what it is."

"You'll know soon enough I promise."

He kisses me on the forehead and I knock his face away. Who the hell does he think I am.

"Hell no I want to know or I'm just going to get up right now and storm into my parents house and find out."

"Pretty Girl, you are going to go in there and finish breakfast because my kid is starving-"

"She is not."

"He is and I can hear your stomach growling from here. You finish eating, we'll hop in the shower, we'll get dressed and go over to your folks house with Nathan and Haley and then you will find out what the fuss is about and not a second sooner." He says and I love how commanding he gets. Such a damn turn on.

"Fine" I pout and he sucks that pouted lip into his mouth and starts a kiss we probably shouldn't in the middle of his mother's living room. He pulls back and helps me up from the couch and we go in and join his family…soon to be our family.

* * *

><p>Brooke has been pestering me and Nate all morning about what's about to go down at her parent's house. I can't say I don't love how this is getting under her skin. She hates being out of the loop on shit. She won't for long. In fact she's going to be sporting a pretty big loop on her left ring finger in a matter of hours.<p>

"You nervous man" I hear Nathan ask me as I toy with the box my mom gave me.

"Not really"

"So does that have anything to do with my little niece or nephew?"

"No. I was planning on asking her before I found out…finding out about the baby was just a push in the right direction."

"Good, because I'd hate to kick your ass for doing this just because she's pregnant."

"I love her…more than I ever thought possible."

"Good." I see his eyes cut to my sister as she and my mom move around the kitchen cleaning.

"You know, I don't think I would have liked any other guy being with her but you Nate."

"Well to be honest Scott you came out of left field. I didn't expect her to ever be happy like this and well…we all got a past and I'm glad she's your future."

"is that your way of saying you didn't want a guy like me for her?" I ask wanting his honest opinion.

"Look Luke. I like you. I know what you do on the side and I'm the last person to judge anyone. Do I wish you'd stop dealing yes because that shit can come back on you but Brooke's a big girl, if it bothered her she'd tell you and if it don't bother her I'm good…" I nod thinking fair enough, "but when that baby gets here that's a different story. If you do shit to fuck her or that baby's life up I will not hesitate to fuck up your world man. Brother in law or not."

"I can live with that" I say honestly because Nate is a big scary guy but he's a softy for his sister like me.

"So how did my dad take it?" Nathan asks and I have to laugh. Brooke apparently has been bragging about me and I had never felt more happier or sure in doing this than when I asked Richard Davis for his permission to marry his daughter this morning. I faked like I was going on a run and ended up at the Davis mansion.

"Well…I showed up on the front door step, your mom thought I was a replacement pool boy" we both laugh because Victoria goes through pool boys by the dozen. "I introduced myself and asked to see Richard Davis and you should have seen your mom man, the look she gave me was priceless.

"Tell me you didn't do it in front of her?"

"No I spoke to your dad in private. It'll be as much of a shock to her as it will to Brooke."

"Damn I am so glad I got my camera. I want to immortalize the look on her face when you get down on one knee."

"Who Brooke or you mom?"

"Both." Nathan laughs and I smile knowing that in just a few hours I'll know if Brooke is willing to tie herself to me for the rest of our lives. I mean yes we'll have the baby but the one thing I want most is for her to have my last name when my baby boy gets here. I know it's still too early to know but I figure if I say it enough it'll speak it into exsistance.

"I'm glad things are going good man. I'm sure she'll say yes. She'd be crazy not to with a ring like that."

He gestures to the ring. This ring is going to be perfect. My mom crided of course, so did Haley. It was a sappy mment at it's best and as much as I hate that shit it was still a moment I wouldn't change. Sharing that with my family, having them know that I wasn't just the fuck up but a man…it did all kinds of things for my ego.

"I'm gonna go on and head over there with Hales, make sure my mom doesn' know what's about to go down and ruin it."

"Thanks man."

Nathan is about to walk out and for some reason I get a little nervous about this whole thing again and I just have to hear it one more time.

"You sue she'll say yes?"

He stops and laughs a little at me.

"Yeah man. She'll probably say yes before you can get that nice little speech out."

I smile looking at he ring one more time as he leaves and I hear her.

"Where you off to Natey, your ass better not be about to bail!"

"Hey sis I promise. I'm just gonna head on over with Hales and get a few drinks in us courtesy og dad's liquor cabinet."

"Why the drinking? I thought you two said it wasn't anything bad."

"I don't know if you remember this or not but if I have to be in the same room as Mom, you and dad it's best I have a few drinks first."

"Yeah, yeah, just make sure we don't have to carry your ass outta there. No more heavy lifting for me remember" she says stroking her stomach a little and I can't help but smile even more. That's my baby...and she's carrying my baby. Damn how did I get so lucky.

"Well you two play nice. I'll see ya' at there" Nathan exits now and I've had plenty of time to hide the ring. I take in the beauty before me who is wearing a red flowing wrap dress. Her hair is curled, making soft waves against her face and over her shoulder. Her lips are that inticing shade of red I love and it looks like my mom must've brought out my Grammie's old jewelry box because I see a diamond tear drop necklace around her neck that probably hasn't seen the light of day in decades.

"You look absolutely gorgeous babe."

"Well thank you…but we both know Victoria is going to have all kinds of things to say. God I really don't want to do this."

"Yes you do. I promise." I pull her into me as she gets closer and bury my face into her stomach. I really can't get over the fact there is a tiny person in there.

"Junior says to tell daddy to stop being lazy and get his ass in gear so we can go."

"Junior huh? Thought you said it was a girl?"

"I reserve the right to change my mind. I think I'd sleep easier at night if we had a girl."

"I agree. Brooke?"

"Yeah Broody" her hands moving to my hair and raking my scalp lightly. She alsways does this when she knows I'm nervous about something.

"Why do you love me?"

I know it's a stupid question to ask so close to this being a forever kind of thing but I need to know.

"That's a stupid question. I love you because that's what's in me. The first time I saw you I thought…well that this cute guy starring at me was kind of creepy but then…" I lean my head back to look into those gorgeous hazel eyes I hope to be able to look into for the rest of my life. "..that day I realized if I let you…you could have my whole heart…no one had ever been able to do that."

"So I'm to assume I have your whole heart now?"

"Not all of it" she said after a beat and that was when my doubt started to seep in. "Just the part our little guy doesn't have already."  
>I smiled knowing that that was probably true for me too. I'm scared shitless at being someone's dad seeing as how I had the worst and best father figures in the world to teach me but having her smile at me like this…makes it all not seem so scary.<p>

"Lucas I love you because that's all there is for me. You are the first guy to actually look at me not just as a woman but as a person. When you conered me in that room and touched me I knew I was in trouble. I wasn't the easy lay kind of girl that all the guys thought I was. I wasn't the kind of girl to just go stupid over a guy that fast but with you I fell hard, fast and for the first time in my life I wanted to keep on falling till I hit rock bottom."

"Sorry about that by the way…making you hit rock bottom."

"Lucas you can apologize all you want…we had to go through it to get where we are now.

"You happy?"

"More than I ever thought possible. You know I hate you Lucas Scott."

"Why, what did I do now?"

We both laughed a little as she settled into my lap, "because now if I ever lose this feeling…this happy feeling, I don't think I could survive."

"Me neither babe. Me neither" I held onto her as tight as I could and in that moment I knew what was about to go down, no matter how long time coming it was, it was meant to happen. I was meant to love Brooke Davis forever. Just took my dumb ass a little longer to realize it.

* * *

><p>I feel sweaty. I look hot, this I know but I feel utterly disgusting. When I walk into my parents house it's not like it was when I walked into Karen's. That place was a home. This place is a prison. Nathan and I turned out pretty good considering we had a spineless father who worked all the time and a bitch of a mother who wouldn't know the meaning of maternal if it came up and bit her on her surgically enhanced ass. My grip tightens on Lucas hand as we cross the foyer to the living room and I'm a little shocked to see Haley and Rachel huddled together in a corner with some highball glasses, laughing.<p>

"Wat's-" but before I could finish my sentence Lucas kissed me. His lips n mine have always but a quick shut up button for me but this time was different.

"Do you trust me" was all he said and I nodded.

"I believe I said to be here in two hours, not whenever you felt like it."

"My apologies mother."

"Your father should be down In a minute" I wach her eyes move over to Lucas and I take in a deep breath because I know whatever she's about to say I'm going to have to do a long winded apology.

"You clean up satisfactory Scott."

"Thank you Mrs. Davis"

"I trust next time you'll announce your visit" she says before she walkes off and I'm confused. When the hell was he here.

"What was she talking about?"

He looks like he's caught but instead of giving me an answer he shrugs and pulls me over to the girls.

"Tigger, bout time you made it."

"Yeah I was beginning to think you and Lukie boy over there got horizontal and forgot about us"

"One of you whores is about to tell me what the hell is going on."

"I realize the preggers stuff probably had our brian fried but I'd think even you would be able to put two and two together. It's a P-A-R-T-Y" Rachel spelled out and Haley giggled.

"What's her deal" I ask pointing to Haley.

"She's drunk. I assume Nathan is too somewhere around here after the verbal sparring with Victoria."

"Oh no, what did she say" I ask Haley this time.

"Just that she couldn't' understand for the life of her why her kids like to embarrass her by slumming it with the Scotts."

Haley finished her statement off with a hiccup and I hate to say it but whatever good thing is about to go down I just want to go. I want to grab my brother, my friends and my boy and leave before something bad happens. It never fails in this house. Something good happens; like Nathan admitting to Haley he was in love with her; followed by something bad which was his ex-girlfriend Theresa showing up saying he'd knocked her up. That night was pretty bad. Things got throw and they broke up for a few weeks till I got the truth out of that lying whore. This house has some serious bad vibes.

"Baby you okay" I hear Lucas ask and I snap back to reality.

"Yeah just tired."

He shoots me a smile and with that so the night begins.

An hour later my father corners me and asks me the last question I thought he'd ever want the answer to.

"Are you happy sweetheart?"

I look at him a little puzzled because he's never asked me that question.

"Dad, why do you ask?"

"Why don't you just answer the question?" he shoots back and looks over at Lucas and I follow his gaze.

"Yeah dad. I'm happy….I'd ask you the same question but I already know the answer."

"How did I get so lucky as to have two children that turned out to be so talented and loving. You two sure didn't get it from either of us."

"You should thank the nannies and cooks that took pity on a couple of rich kids."

I actually felt sorry for him when I looked over and saw how hurt he was. He had made his choice to not be involved in our lives. Mine mostly but the even sadder part was I saw that look of admission in his eyes…that no matter what he'd missed his chance to be father.

"I wasn't good to either of you…but at least I got to do one thing."

I was about to ask him when Lucas same over to us. He had that nervous look again.

"Mind if I barrow her for a sec"

"Be my guest son"

Lucas walks us over to the back patio doors and we go outside. I had no idea when the sun started to set because when we got outside the sun was beginning to dip down.

"I love you" he said suddenly and I kind of want to laugh. Where did that come from.

"I should hope so."

"I don't think I've ever loved…or wanted anyone as much as I have you."

"Lucas-"

"Pretty Girl jus- just sit down for a sec okay."

"Okay." I say a little unsure. When I sit he kneels in front of me and starts talking again.

"You have been the one constant in my life that has kept me from making some of the dumbest choices in my life. You have been my motivation in doing something with myself and more importantly…" he puts his hand on my stomach and looks down at it. My hand automatically joins his and he looks back up at me, "…most importantly, you've given me a reason to wake up and be happy about my life. Brooke you didn't change me…I changed for you. I changed because none of the endless hook ups or parties, sells or fun in the world could ever compare to the happiness I feel being with you. Being in this moment with you makes everything we have or ever will go through worth any moment of pain I'll feel. The only difference between what were and what I hope for us to be is something more permanent…more binding."

"Lucas-"

"Brooke Penelope Davis…you are one of the most important people in my life…I have always wanted forever with you…I was just hoping forever could start now"

He pulls a box out of his back pocket and I'm speechless. Out the corner of my eyes I see a bunch of sets of eyes on us. Haley and Nathan are side by side and she looks like she's about to cry. Hell Even Rachel who is by Jake looks like she wants to cry. I haven't a clue when the hell he got here or even when Karen and Lily got here. I see a tall, handsome man by them and figure that's Keith and then My eyes land on my parents. Both sporting completely different looks.

My father looks overjoyed where as my mother looks like someone just spewed all over her Jimmie Choos'.

"Open it" he says andmy eyes snap back to him and the ring box he put in my lap.

I open it and look to see the most gorgeous ring ever. It's cushion cut diamond the size of a dime. Where the hell did he get the money for this.

"Marry Pretty Girl."

"I…I…I" I don't know what to say. Well I do know what to say but should I. I mean we have o plan. We're gonna have a baby and- Oh my god did he do this because I'm pregnant.

"Did you do this because I'm pregnant" I ask, verbal diarrhea spilling out.

"Baby no. I had that ring on the mind before you said anything about Junior here."

He rubs my stomach again and suddenly I feel like I'm about to be sick. I hear some commotion going on inside the house. I can barely hear Nathan yelling at my dad to 'stop her' as the doors to the back patio swing open and my mother comes storming up.

"You sneaky bastard, get away from daughter she is not going to marry the likes of you"

"MOM!" I yell because I want her to stop before she completely ruins this moment.

"Get up from that chair Brooke Penelope Davis and I mean right now!"

"No. You go back inside and have another drink or pop a pill I don't care just go away!"

"I will not. You have so much going for you Brooke, you're beautiful, rich and you have that job in New York you worked so hard to get and now you'd throw that all away for some boy? You're smarter than this. You wanted New York and I bent over backwards to get that opportunity for you. Think about it. There's a reason you hesitated."

I shouldn't have hesitated, I gave her that in and now she's trying to exploit it. I look over into Lucas' eyes and see he looks a little heartbroken I hadn't said yes.

"Mom go the fuck away!"

"How dare you speak to me like that"

"Mom leave them alone and come back inside" Nathan yells and tries to pull her in but she snatches away.

"No! If you want to ruin your life by being with that tramp in there fine, you'll be just like your father but I am not letting my daughter ruin everything she has worked so hard for!"

"Enough" I hear Rachel yell and Lucas starts to pull away from me. "You have no right sticking your nose in her life. She asked you for help, big fucking deal, you didn't make anything happen for her Victoria. She got that job on her own merit. All you did was call one of Richard's golfing buddies."

"That golfing buddy as you put it has a son who is in the publication world. A contact she wouldn't have if I didn't make that call. She and Julian are a much better fit than this waste of perfectly good air."

I'm looking at Lucas who is not looking at me. Yes I should've told him about New York. Yes I know, I know but then the baby stuff happened and now none of that really matters anymore.

"Lucas" I try to say but he just stands up pulling from my grasp.

"Were you going to leave me?"

"Lucas baby I-"

"Were you going to leave me?"

"No I- look I had a big chance of a life time fall in my lap and I couldn't just pass it up. I had to go after it. I was gonna tell you about the offer to go to New York but then the baby news happened and-"

"You're PREGNANT" I hear my mother scream and I cringe a little. Not how I wanted that piece of news to slip.

"Lucas listen to me-"

"No. You know what? You stay here with your mom and the two of you plan out your perfect life. Apparently I'm not important enough to be in it." He hisses and turns to walk away. God how did this perfect moment go to shit so fast. I go to reach for him and suddenly my body kind of gives out. All of a sudden my eyes and the rest of my body feels heavy and I go from seeing perfectly fine to pitch black.

I should've know this day wasn't going to end well.

* * *

><p>And this would normally be the part I ended it and left you guys hanging but keep reading. Please hold all Boos and Jeers till the end.<p>

* * *

><p>MINE<p>

The Stuff of Dreams

When I come to I hear that stupid beeping. That can only mean one thing.

Hospital.

God I made a complete fool of myself. I should have just screamed yes at the top of my lungs and never gave it a second thought. I want to move but I feel something weighing me down. I crack my eyes open and see a mess of red hair. I try to shift and I'm met with blonde hair this time. Figures these two whores forget about the fact I like personal space.

"Ahem" I try to clear my throat and both heads shoot up.

"Oh my god Brookie"

"Tigger you're awake."

"What happened" I ask because suddenly I feel like I just got hit by a train.

"You passed out from all the excitement." Haley says and I look around the room noticing my family and Lucas are absent.

"What else happened?"

"You were falling and Nate caught you." Rachel answers me this time.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Nate is with Lucas in the lobby…he's been there since they brought you in yesterday."

Haley telling me I had been out since yesterday kind of scared me. My hands instantly went to my stomach.

"What about my baby?"

"The girls look at each other and then and me and it's then I know it's bad.

I lost him.

I can't do a thing to stop the tears from falling and I know I must've let out this heartbreaking sound because both of them looked utterly hurt. I want to kick something. I want to punch something. I want to kill someone so they know just how much pain I'm feeling right now. I can barely feel it when Rachel pulls me into her arms and holds me. I feel so numb at this moment. I woke up pregnant yesterday morning all happy and before the end of the day I've lost everything.

* * *

><p>I want to go to her so bad. When I started to walk away from her and I heard Haley screaming Brooke's name I froze. I finally turn around and see her being swept up into her brother's arms and they rush her inside. In that literal second of me turning my back on her I felt full of guilt. This was my fault. When Haley noticed the blood and we rushed her to the hospital I hung on to hope. I didn't touch her the whole ride there. I didn't dare go back into the room when Rachel asked if I wanted to and I didn't dare speak a word. I know all this is my fault. If I had supported her she wouldn't be here . I insisted my mom and Keith take Lily home and I'd call them later but Keith stayed with me for a while, tryign to calm me down. My mom and Lily were exstatic to find out Brooke and me were having a baby and Keith seemed happy too but they both knew I was close to losing it.<p>

"Lucas son you got to hol dit together for her."

"I know" I whisper, "I just...what do I do Keith?"

"I can't tell you what to do other than be there and love her either way...I'm sorry you two are going through this."

"She couldn't wait to meet you."

"Me? what's so special about me?"

"You're Keith, you're...like the closest thing me and Haley ever had to a real dad and...we love you."

"I love you too kiddo. Now listen to me, you are strong, that kid in there is half yours which means he or she is strong and if I know you, you'd go for a strong woman so I gotta think Brooke is strong too. You know what that tells me?"

I nod my head becasue this is what I needed.

"It means that you guys are gonna be fine."

"Luke?"

Keith and I look up to see Nathan. He looks like shit. I'm sure I look like shit too. I tell Keith to go home and he does but not before hugging me tight like a father would his son. I only hope I get a chance to do that.

I don't know how Nathan can sit here with me and try to console me while his sister is back there and we have no clue what's going on. Since Keith left he's been sitting here and trying his best to keep me from flying off the handle.

"Is there a Lucas Scott here?"

One of the nurses scans the room for recognition and Nathan raises his hand. I feel numb because I know whatever she's about to tell me is not good.

"Mr. Scott, come with me."

I don't want to. I want to sit here and be blissfully unaware of anything bad. Nathan helps me out of my seat though and he helps me walk back into the back. He does his best to be there for me by whispering words of encouragement like 'you can do this' and 'remember she loves you' but somehow I don't believe it anymore. I don't believe I can do this. I don't think she loves me anymore…especially if our baby is dead because I walked away.

* * *

><p>Haley and Rachel tried to keep me calm and talk to me but I wasn't having it. I screamed for them to get out and a bunch of nurses came n and made them leave. I hate that I threw such a big fit but realizing I was pretty close to having the perfect and now all that's gone I don't know what to feel. I'm all over the place.<p>

"Ms. Davis how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling like I had a miscarriage and lost my baby" I say dead panned and the doctor looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Miscarriage?" she looks through her chart I guess to get caught up.

"Yeah that's what-wait am I still pregnant?"

"As far as I knew. Who told you about a miscarriage?"

"Well I-... I guess no one did."

Now I'm wondering what the hell Haley and Rachel shared that look for.

"Well I guess we should blame baby for mommy having an overactive imagination perhaps."

She moves over towards me and checks a couple things.

"So now that we have that cleared up I' mthinking I should order an ultra sound. You know so you can see with your own two eyes that you still got a baby in there."

"Thanks."

"Is the father here?"

"I guess. In the lobby. Lucas Scott."

"I'll have one of the nurses bring him back."

The doctor smiles at me and for a second I pause. I don't want to buy into this. I don't want to believe this could still end well for me. The doctor comes back in with the ultra sound machine and sets it up by the hospital bed.

"Okay. Lift up the gown for me and let's have a look."

I did what she asked and as soon as that cold ass gel hit me I wanted to curse.

"Damn that's cold"

"Careful Brooke. Babies can hear."

"Whatever" I said waving her off and out of nowhere a fast beating sound filled the room.

"Is that-"

"Your baby's heartbeat."

"So that…" I point at the screen and see a dark grey spot surrounded by some lighter grey, "that's my baby?"

The door opens and in walks Nathan and Lucas. It hits Nathan first on what he's hearing.

"Is that the heartbeat?" he asks lighting up like a Christmas tree whereas Lucas is staring at the monitor.

"Yep, that is the sound of a healthy baby's heart. So now can we put the miscarriage thoughts behind us?"

"I guess. So everything is healthy right? Nothing abnormal or anything like two heads or three feet?"

"Nope, you have a perfectly healthy baby growing in there. Would you like me to take a picture for you?"

"Oh my god yes" I say staring at the screen thinking this is unbelievable. My baby…our baby is just fine.

"I'll let you guys have some time to talk while I go get this developed and I'll see about getting you discharged."

"You sure she's okay to be let out this soon? I mean she passed out" Lucas rushes out and I can't help but find it adorable.

"She passed out because of stress. You need to take it easy now. The baby was just slowing you down when you started to feel a little overwhelmed."

"But there was blood" Lucas cuts in.

"That happens with some pregnancies. Now I'm not saying if she starts to bleed to not come here but it does happen with some women. So keep in mind from now on relaxation is key."

"We got it doc. My sis here is going to stay stress free" Nathan says and he kisses the top of my head.

The doctor leaves and Nathan follows behind closely and Lucas just looks at me from across the room.

"Broody?"

"I'm sorry" he rushed out and we go silent again.

"It's okay."

"No it's not. I…I never stopped to ask you what it was you wanted to do with your life, what your dreams were and then when I find out instead of being supportive I was an ass."

"You reacted like I would have. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the job but it doesn't matter now."

"Yes it does. Brooke your designs are amazing. You deserve the chance to have everything your heart desires and I…I guess I'd be selfish if I held you back from that."

"What are you saying?"

I ask a little scared of where this is going but he rushes to my bedside and holds my hand.

"I'm saying that if New York is where you want to go then we'll go."

"Lucas-"

"I'll get a job there, you'll work doing something you love till the baby comes and then when it's time you'll take time off. You deserve the world Brooke and I want to give that to you. I want to support you. And when the time is right…we'll get married…if that's what you want."

"Of course that's what I want. Lucas I was going to say yes."

"I know, I know that now but…it wouldn't have made you all the way happy. You gotta be honest with me from now on though. If there is something you want, anything, you tell me and I will move heaven and earth to make sure you get it."

"My hearts desire."

"That's right Pretty Girl." He brings me into his arms and hold me tight. Right here, right now, I know everything will be fine. He pulls away from me and bends down on the bed so he's eye level with my stomach. "I love you. I don't know what would've happened if we'd lost you" he says to our baby and I agree. I'm not sure he and I would've made it through that. We would've tried but I'm not so sure things would be as good as they are now.

So here we sit. One happy family and I hope it stays this way forever. Just kind of sucks I don't get to where the ring.

**Four Months Later**

I have to say we actually adjusted to New York life pretty good. Brooke took the job and we moved up here a month later. They were a little apprehensive about letting her keep the job since by then she was starting to show but my baby knows how to talk motherfuckers into pretty much anything.

She loves it here and I gotta say I do too. What came as a shock to us what that after her dad found out we were moving to New York and he found out from Nathan that I was somewhat of a writer he talked to a few people and got me a job at a publishing company. Sucks a little I'm working for the guy who pinned over my girl back in the day when I did at school ( and still kinda does if you ask me).

Julian was the son of one of Richards buddies. He graduated Tree Hill when we did only he went into business for himself taking this publishing house that was on the brink of closing and making it into one of the premiere publications in the country. I was only going to be an editor for the time being but his mom got a look at some of my work and she promised if I worked hard enough she'd make sure I got a shot.

Brooke and I moved into this swanky apartment in the city. At first I hated it. Her dad paying for everything and I was not okay with that one bit but like I said my baby can talk anyone into anything. It just worked that much more to her advantage that she knew what my weakness was. I gave up selling, not smoking because let's face it we all have to have our vices.

Now that she's seven months pregnant she seems to be on overdrive. Her mind, her hormones and sex drive are like going haywire. I'm sitting in the apartment on my day off finishing off the spare room we turned into her office and I plan on surprising her with a nursery for the baby. On her last appointment we found out she was having a boy and I gotta tell you we both breathed a sigh of relief on that one. A Scott girl with the mind of a Davis…yeah she'd have one of us in jail and the other in the hospital from a coronary.

I moved all the furniture out this morning to paint so it would be dry and safe for her to go in there later tonight. They had a show to cover so she worked on a few of her own pieces and then they headed to the venue to set up and she probably won't be back till late. I would go to her show but she insisted that it would only make her nervous so I agreed like the good baby daddy I am and just let her have her space. I figured fixing the baby's room would be a good surprise for her.

After I put all the baby furniture together and moved the rocking chair my mom had sent over into place it looked amazing. I knew she'd love it. The walls were painted a bright royal blue which made the white furniture she ordered stand out. All that was left was to hang the letters over the crib.

W-Y-A-T-T

It took us a long time to come to an agreement on that name. I wanted Henry to which she turned up her nose at that name and said 'fat chance'. She wanted Christian to which I answered 'like hell'. After a couple months of debating we had a present delivered to us by accident. The lady in the apartment below us had been pregnant but decided to give the baby up and moved two weeks before. So when the gift came for 'baby Wyatt" it was kind of like a sign. We wondered if it was a good idea to just take the name but we both liked it. So it was settled. Wyatt Nathanial Scott was the name we went with.

We had already agreed to name the middle name after Nate if it was a boy and after Haley if it was a girl. Thank god it wasn't a girl.

So I place the letters perfectly and step back just in time to hear the door shut.

"BROODY I'M HOME!"

I smile walking out and shutting the door. Funny thing is I expected her to be in the kitchen going for the ice cream. She sat the tub on the counter and went in search of a spoon.

"Hey baby, how was your day?"

"They cut my pieces."

"Uh oh. "

"But Virginia promised I'd start the next show so…" she shrugs her shoulder but I know she's sad. She worked hard on them. I walk over and hugged her from behind putting my hands on her belly and feeling my baby kick.

"Whoa."

"I know, he's been doing that all damn day long. It's like he's trying to piss me off."

"If he's been doing that all day that means you haven't been taking it easy."

She cringes because she knows she just snitched on herself. We realized about a month ago that Wyatt likes to get real active when his mom does and that means if he's still kicking like that all day she has been working her cute little ass off.

"Bed. Now." I demand and she whimpers because she knows I'm about to put her on bed rest for the rest of the weekend.

"Can I at least take the ice cream?" she pouted.

"Yeah Pretty Girl, bring it with you."

* * *

><p>She's not even in bed five minutes before I have her purring.<p>

"Mmmm, Luke that feels so good."

Now there used to me a time when that sound was synonymous with sex but now all I have to do is touch her and she's making that noise. I have her on the bed laid out while I rub her feet.

"Mmm, baby do it harder….mmmm yeah just like that."

"Baby you do realize you are making it impossible for me not to want to jump you right now."

"I definitely wouldn't stop you. I'd offer to put on one of my costumes but we both know I don't fit anymore." She said sadly stroking her belly.

"Baby you know that stuff isn't all I like. I love it when you ride me though."

"Kind of the only position we can still do it in with this gigantic belly."

"Hey no talking about my baby like that."

I drop her foot and crawl up her body, kissing her stomach briefly and then moving up to her breast. God I love these things. Right around the time when we moved here I swear one morning we woke up and she had went up at least two cup sizes. I palm them a bit making her moan and I know I need to stop before she rolls us over and I don't get to show her the surprise.

"Mmm as much as I would love to lay here and make you moan , we gotta stop."

"Why?' she moans.

"I have a surprise for you. "

"REALLY, Luke I love surprises."

"I know you do babe. Oh by the way Rachel called, her and jake will be here next weekend."

"If that's your surprise that's pretty lame."

No Pretty Girl that's not it. Come on."

I pull her from the bed and reach for out trusty blindfold hanging off the bedpost. Yeah even though she's pretty far along I have to say I really enjoyed using that the other night.

"Ohhh a kinky surprise. I like."

"No not that either."

"Well then why-"

Just put it on" I say handing it to her and watching her put it one. Once hse had it secured I leaned down to kiss those gorgeous lips and she kissed me back. I walked behind her and guided her by her shoulders out into the hall. I opened the door.

"Okay you ready?"

"Yes now will you please hurry up and take this damn thing off."

I untie the blindfold and walk back around her to see the look of confusion on her face

"What, my surprise is in my office?"

"Yep."

I swing the door open to flip on the light and watch her start to tear up.

"Oh my god…Luke this…this is…..it's perfect" she walks in and I watch her from the door way as she looks around. Her eyes fixating on the letters on the wall.

I walk up behind her to hold her and rub my palms in a circular motion on her belly.

"Wyatt, I wish you could see what your daddy did" she whispers and I kiss the side of her head.

"He will baby, only a few more months to go. "

Rubbing her shoulders we stand there for a little whole longer enjoying this moment.

"It's really happening huh?" she asks and I laugh.

"Kind of late to take it back now Pretty Girl."

She turns to face me with those damn sexy dimples on display.

"I wouldn't dream of it Broody. You're stuck with us now."

"Good."

* * *

><p>And scene. Okay so you guys know the drill, homie needs a review because they make the sun rise on my heart (he he). Anyway leave a quick review. I will accept a Yay or even a you suck.<p>

Side note: to SB4eva- Thanks for caring, it means a lot to me you cared enough to check up on me.


End file.
